


Dernière danse

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Het, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Season/Series 02, Slow Romance, Teacher i'd like to fuck, Teacher-Student Relationship, starris
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles avait juste envie d'une chose : passer une année scolaire tranquille; cependant, l'univers tout entier n'était pas du tout coopératif. Entre un Scott boudeur, un Jackson insupportable, une Lydia badine, une Allison aigrie et un Harris toujours dans les pattes; comment voulez vous qu'il s'en sorte ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Derek cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, entama des débuts de phrases avant de totalement perdre pied. Il leva les bras à mi-hauteur avant d’étrangler un « Comment ? Pourquoi ? » tout en se demandant par la même occasion si la ville de Beacon Hills n’était pas en fait construite sur un ancien cimetière indien rempli de squelettes de taupes et d’autres babioles fabriquées en sorbier. Ce serait la seule explication possible à ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

Posté devant lui, Stiles leva à son tour les bras à mi-hauteur en grimaçant avant de hausser les épaules et de prendre le tout avec philosophie. Derrière eux, la fête du Nouvel An battait son plein. Peter Hale tentait tant bien que mal d’approcher Lydia Martin avec un verre presque vide à la main. La jeune fille jetait un œil par-dessus ses épaules toutes les dix secondes, levait les yeux au ciel en apercevant l’oncle avant de jouer du coude avec les autres invités pour s’éloigner le mieux qu’elle le pouvait. Scott ruminait dans un coin en sirotant ce qui était du cidre plutôt amer, la tête posée sur son poing fermé, observant Jackson de l’autre côté de la pièce. Depuis qu’il avait vaincu le problème « Kanima », Jackson avait pris de l’assurance dans sa condition de loup-garou même s’il ne comprenait pas l’aspect « meute » et « compte à rendre à Derek Hale, son Alpha même s’il l’avait mordu sans vraiment chercher à en faire son vrai Beta ». Néanmoins, toutes les morsures du monde, tous les coups possibles donnés sur le sommet d’un crâne — et les coups de pied aux fesses — ne réussiront jamais à effacer l’égocentrisme, l’arrogance, cet insupportable sourire couplé d’une façon de parler qui ferait littéralement péter les plombs à un loup-garou né alpha ayant une dose de poudre de sorbiers moulue en intraveineuse. À côté de cela, il y avait Erica ; la belle Erica dont l’attention était rivée sur l’arc d’Allison. Cette dernière lui expliquait les rudiments du tir à l’arc en lui promettant de lui donner des cours si la jeune louve-garou était d’accord. Dans le groupe d’invités, il y avait Isaac et Boyd qui observaient avec beaucoup d’attention le duo Derek et Stiles, tapis derrière le buffet en s’adonnant à des commentaires parfois cinglants. Ils étaient persuadés que leur Alpha était bien trop occupé à analyser l’information que Stiles Stilinski venait de lui donner pour prêter attention à leur manque de respect notoire et même pas honteusement caché derrière des gloussements. Ah. Ces louveteaux bien naïfs.

Ce n’était pas que Derek n’écoutait pas le brouhaha ambiant ou que ses sens n’avaient pas rapporté ce que ces deux adolescents avaient grommelé et pouffé entre leurs crocs. Non. Pour le moment, il essayait de comprendre ce que le fils du shérif essayait de lui dire.

Stiles n’avait pas eu recours à un de ses discours incohérents ou à des mots complexes ou un langage beaucoup trop socialement « jeune, banlieue et confiné dans l’école ».

Derek déglutit calmement, mit la main devant les yeux en murmurant « attends, attends ».

Stiles se gratta le sommet du crâne avant de laisser échapper un soupir d’exaspération. Il fit demi-tour droite comme un militaire et partit en direction du buffet. À force d’expliquer les choses au loup-garou — et de différentes manières —, son estomac réclamait sa pitance. Et après tout, qu’est ce qu’il y avait de si compliqué à comprendre ? Absolument rien. Vraiment. Absolument et totalement rien. L’hyperactif s’empara d’un hors-d’œuvre tandis que Peter passa derrière lui en râlant sur le fait que Lydia était bien plus fourbe et rapide qu’il l’aurait cru — et qu’accessoirement, c’était intéressant. Derek joua des coudes à son tour — bon sang, pourquoi y avait-il autant d’invités au centimètre carré dans son pauvre loft ? — et se planta à côté de Stiles qui avait la bouche pleine et les joues ressemblant à celles d’un hamster. L’adolescent le considéra un moment avant de se pointer la joue gauche de l’index et d’avaler la nourriture en se tapant la poitrine avec le poing devant un Derek toujours autant médusé par leur dernière conversation. Après avoir manqué par deux fois de s’étouffer, en toussant comme un tuberculeux — quand même pas, mais Stiles en eut les larmes en yeux à force — ; l’adolescent se tourna vers le loup-garou dont le regard pesant devenait de plus en plus dérangeant.

« Stiles, explique-moi encore une fois, fit Derek d’une voix monotone. »

L’adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avant de gonfler les joues d’exaspération. Le loup-garou s’empara d’une assiette remplie de hors-d’œuvre, la donna à l’adolescent et le pria d’un lever de sourcil d’obtempérer.

Stiles jeta un œil à la nourriture puis à Derek Hale puis à la nourriture puis au loup-garou avant d’acquiescer doucement et de pencher la tête sur le côté pour se donner l’air de quelqu’un en pleine réflexion. Il prit un hors-d’œuvre entre ses doigts frêles et lança juste avant de l’engloutir :

« Ça ne fera que la troisième fois, après tout. »

Il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé devant l’air légèrement irrité de l’Alpha.

Et Stiles commença son récit tandis que Peter venait de se cogner violemment le pied contre un coin de la table servant de buffet en voulant rattraper une fois encore Lydia. Cette dernière éclata d’un rire franc devant le loup-garou qui se retenait de jurer dans toutes les langues connues, en se massant le bas de la jambe, beaucoup trop loin de l’endroit qui le faisait souffrir. Au moins, Lydia riait de bon cœur et cela, ce n’était pas qu’accessoirement intéressant pour l’ancien Alpha. Bien plus qu’intéressant : primordial.

Derek prêta une oreille de loup-garou au fils du shérif qui engloutit son deuxième hors-d’œuvre. Il aura le fin mot de cette histoire et pas question que Stiles s’en sorte de cette façon aussi désinvolte. Parce que, sérieusement, juste un tant soit peu _sérieusement,_ comment tout cela pouvait être possible — même si à Beacon Hills, assister à un spectacle de manticores dressés par des trolls ne pouvait absolument pas paraître totalement irréaliste.

Néanmoins, le loup-garou était sûr et certain d’une chose : il avait simplement du mal comprendre l’histoire de l’adolescent. Un brouhaha ambiant, l’adolescent qui mâchait ses mots, partant dans toutes les directions de son esprit tourmenté et angoissé ; et l’Alpha perdait totalement pied et ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

Bah tiens. Stiles qui fleuretait* avec Harris, le professeur de chimie détestable et sadique, c’était tout aussi invraisemblable que Peter qui essayait avec grande peine de s’approcher de Lydia.

Totalement et prodigieusement n’importe quoi.

Ah ! Que Stiles recommence son histoire, contant depuis le début et tout ira bien. Derek avait simplement dû mal comprendre. C’était simplement cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : *fleureter : Conter fleurette, courtiser.


	2. I

C'était une journée d'octobre comme les autres dans le petit comté de Beacon Hills. Les cours avaient repris ; le soleil se cachait petit à petit et les loups-garou s'énervaient toujours autant pendant les pleines lunes. Les choses n'avaient pas réellement changé et de toute manière, qui voudrait que cela change ? Surtout pas Stiles Stilinski. Du moins, s'il pouvait éviter une année scolaire aussi tumultueuse que l'année dernière à courir après Scott et Jackson, cela ne serait pas du luxe. Depuis qu'il était devenu un « vrai » loup-garou, Jackson avait passé le plus clair de son temps à perfectionner son incroyable capacité à agacer le commun des mortels. Stiles aurait bien voulu l'expédier sur une île déserte non sans lui avoir glissé dans une valise des notes relatives à la lycanthropie et des directives de Derek Hale. Mais non, simplement non, Jackson était devenu un Jackson encore plus insupportable qu'avant même si cela paraissait totalement impossible.

Que dire sur Scott mis à part qu'il vivait très mal sa séparation avec la jeune Argent et qu'il avait passé tout son été à étudier, rattraper son retard dans certains cours et à éviter de penser à son ex-petit-amie — ce qui était chose totalement impossible tout comme le fait que Jackson fût un louveteau tout à fait charmant après l'épisode Kanima. Au moins, Scott restait dans une certaine constance. Tout comme Lydia, Allison, Erika et même Isaac. Si le fait que Boyd ne fût pas beaucoup dans leurs pattes durant l'été pouvait être considéré comme quelque chose de constant, il faisait tout aussi partie de cette liste idiote.

Tout comme le Coach qui menaçait ses joueurs de les pendre par les pieds si jamais ils perdaient le premier match de l'année. Tout comme la psychologue de l'établissement scolaire — Morell — qui respectait parfaitement les horaires de ses rendez-vous même si certains élèves débordaient un peu ; elle arrivait toujours à reprendre le dessus sur ses retards. Et elle avait même le temps d'aller en salle des professeurs pour se faire un café entre deux consultations si elle le désirait.

Une chose restait tout aussi constante et Stiles aimerait bien s'en débarrasser d'un coup de baguette magique ou de livre sur le nez ou de morsure de loup-garou, pourquoi pas : la capacité accrue de l'adolescent à se retrouver en retenue pour trois fois rien. Du moins, pouvait il vraiment considérer qu'inonder par inadvertance la salle de Biologie pendant un cours de laboratoire comme « trois fois rien » ? Pouvait-il vraiment considérer oublier par deux fois son devoir pour le cours d'économie comme « trois fois rien » ? Pouvait-il vraiment considérer qu'arriver en retard durant deux semaines consécutives était vraiment « trois fois rien » ?

Non bien sûr que non.

Cependant, en ce lundi très tranquille, Stiles devait impérativement se faire oublier, ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, se faire aussi petit qu'une souris. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'avait pas le droit à des heures interminables de retenue. Pas aujourd'hui. Il avait réussi à décrocher un entretien pour un petit travail après les cours dans un restaurant en ville en tant que serveur. Les mots du grand-père d'Allison au sujet de son absence d'activité extrascolaire l'avaient quelque peu hanté durant l'été. L'adolescent avait répondu à plusieurs annonces sans aucune manifestation des employeurs ou les entretiens passés n'avaient donné aucun résultat. Il avait entendu parler d'un petit restaurant — plutôt un genre de café style années soixante — en plein centre-ville. La patronne de l'établissement était la femme d'un collègue de son père. Certes, il avait dû utiliser la carte « Père Shérif » ; néanmoins, il avait au moins une chance de décrocher sa place.

D'accord, il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré vis-à-vis de ce potentiel travail. Il savait faire du patin à glace ; mais le patin à roulettes comme demandé dans les conditions de son contrat, il était nettement moins sûr de pouvoir y arriver. En plus de servir les clients, d'espérer récolter de bons pourboires, l'adolescent devait impérativement se déplacer sur des patins dans tout le restaurant. Il s'était un peu entraîné dans son jardin et cela n'avait pas du tout été quelque chose de probant. L'adolescent se faisait violence en se convainquant qu'il y arriverait au bout que quelques soirées. Il avait vu tellement pire. Du moins, en théorie.

Pour l'heure, il devait tout d'abord réussir l'épreuve de « la journée sans accroc » et ensuite, il pourra éventuellement imaginer comment s'en sortir avec un plateau chargé de café à bout de bras et des patins à roulettes aux pieds.

Facile. Très facile. Il pouvait le faire.

Les couloirs du bâtiment scolaire étaient saturés d'élèves traînant des pieds en ce lundi matin. Stiles était à la fois de très bonne humeur et extrêmement angoissé. Son emploi du temps comportait deux heures de Chimie, suivi d'un peu de temps libre puis d'une heure d'Economie et enfin deux petites heures d'entraînement à lacrosse. Il avait changé de groupe pour les cours de sciences pour être avec Danny — son binôme — la plupart du temps tandis que Scott avait rejoint le groupe de Lydia et d'Allison. Stiles ne sera pas tenté par le bavardage avec son meilleur ami qui l'avait conduit plus d'une fois en retenue.

Facile. Juste rester dans un coin, écouter ou faire semblant d'écouter, ne pas regarder Jackson — surtout ne pas jeter un œil à ce crétin de Jackson qui était dans le même groupe. Et surtout : ne pas tousser, ne pas éternuer, ne pas grimacer, ne pas s'endormir, ne pas parler, ne pas penser, ne pas paniquer, ne pas poser des questions, ne pas fixer le professeur de Chimie, ne pas regarder par la fenêtre, ne pas perdre son stylo à bille ou son prote-mine, ne pas sourire à un camarade de classe. Bref, ne pas être « Stiles » pendant deux heures. Sans oublier : ne pas « colorier » son manuel de chimie.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, accourut à son casier, passant en trombe devant Allison qui le suivit des yeux d'un air interrogateur. Il retira le cadenas après s'être trompé deux fois de combinaisons tandis que derrière lui, Scott l'observa en silence en reconnaissant cette odeur très particulière du stresse. Le jeune loup-garou inclina la tête sur le côté avant de s'approcher de son ami qui était en train de fouiller son casier, retirant manuels et autres livres en répétant pendant toute la durée de sa recherche « merde et merde ».

Évidemment, l'univers ne voulait pas que Stiles Stilinski ait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite possibilité de réussir à avoir une journée tranquille. Il avait rendez-vous au restaurant à seize heures et si le dragon à lunettes — à l'humeur aussi agréable qu'un Peter Hale ayant une rage de dents — avait la si brillante et si originale idée de le coller pour oubli de manuels scolaires — Stiles était même surpris que cela ressemblât à une raison valable de le garder après les cours — l'adolescent avait toutes ses chances d'arriver en retard à son entretien et adieu argent de poche, activité extrascolaire, valorisation de soi et possibilité de se vautrer la tête la première devant les clients avant d'être ébouillanté par leurs commandes tombées sur le sommet de son crâne. Il n'était même pas certain qu'un simple coup de fil pour prévenir de son retard serait approprié dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait même pas le travail ; juste un tout petit entretien.

Comment avait-il pu oublier son manuel chez lui ? Il se remémorait parfaitement l'avoir posé sur le coin de son bureau entre un livre sur les loups-garou (totalement inintéressant) et le livre qu'il devait avoir fini pour le cours de Littérature (irréfutablement agaçant). Il n'était même pas parti en catastrophe ou fait son sac à la va-vite pour ne pas devoir manger sur le pouce. Il avait préparé son sac la veille comme un élève consciencieux.

Non et non. Un élève consciencieux n'aurait pas oublié le manuel du premier cours de la journée surtout un cours sur deux longues et interminables heures avec un professeur qui trouvait prétexte à tout pour l'empêcher de partir à trois heures.

Stiles se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises contre la porte de son casier avant de se tourner vers Scott qui l'observait sans un mot depuis tout à l'heure. L'hyperactif le fixa un moment puis le sac du loup-garou puis à nouveau son visage. Il fit face à son ami de toujours avant de se mettre en position de supplication et de faire les yeux d'un louveteau trempé sous une pluie torrentielle et qui attendait juste qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Pourquoi un louveteau, Stiles n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; cependant, c'était comme cela qu'il imagina la tête qu'il était en train de faire à Scott. Un pauvre petit louveteau aux pattes boueuses et aux crocs abîmés.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête et de littéralement claquer la porte au nez du louveteau Stiles en refermant le casier et en lui faisant remarquer que s'il se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard pour son cours de Chimie tandis que le jeune McCall avait cours de langue vivante — la bonne blague — avec le groupe de Lydia et que cette salle de classe était tout au bout du couloir, un peu sur la droite, juste avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria. Cafétéria où Stiles complotait en ce moment même dans son esprit aux discours échevelés sur la manière de viviséquer un loup-garou avant de le donner en pâté à une meute de manticores. Stiles avait découvert une certaine fascination pour les manticores après avoir parcouru quelques pages du bestiaire des Argent et d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps sur son jeu en ligne pour en acquérir une en tant que monture véloce. Les manticores avaient la classe ; Scott venait de se casser la figure dans le classement.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Stiles, resté terriblement aphone — cela pourrait lui servir pendant le cours de Chimie, mine de rien — et qu'il n'avait pas demandé à son meilleur ami de lui prêter son manuel de chimie. Absolument pas de sa faute.

Scott se détourna de Stiles pour jeter un œil en direction de Jackson qui lui criait par-dessus l'épaule de Danny qu'ils avaient entraînement l'après-midi et que c'était surtout la phase tant attendue des qualifications et du choix du capitaine de l'équipe. Poste que les deux jeunes hommes espéraient occuper. Tout seul bien évidemment. Tandis que Scott était occupé à soupirer, Stiles ouvrit le sac du jeune loup-garou, en sortit le manuel de chimie et ferma le tout comme si de rien n'était. Il cacha le livre derrière son dos et afficha un sourire quelque peu dérangeant et faussement innocent à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de hausser les épaules et de récupérer son sac sans se rendre compte de l'emprunt en catastrophe de Stiles.

Scott bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tapota l'épaule gauche de Stiles dans un geste amical pour lui donner du courage avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la salle de classe tout au bout du couloir, un peu sur la gauche. Où était-ce sur la droite ? Stiles s'en moqua éperdument, fourra son manuel — non, le manuel de Scott — dans son sac en s'y reprenant à deux fois avant de se diriger vers la classe de Chimie en marchant tel un automate et avec nettement moins d'appréhension qu'il l'aurait cru.

Facile. Très facile.

Adrian Harris était en train de noter la date en haut du tableau quand Stiles s'engouffra dans la salle de cours. Il n'était pas le premier et heureusement, il était loin d'être le dernier. Danny était assis au bout de la rangée, côté fenêtre, gardant une place pour Jackson. Juste devant lui devait se trouver Isaac, mais ce dernier était aux abonnés absents au grand dam de Derek qui essayait le mieux qu'il pouvait pour que son Beta garde un semblant de scolarisation. Le loup-garou était sans doute en train d'arpenter les allées du grand centre commercial, les mains dans les poches sans se soucier des innombrables mots d'absence qui l'attendaient dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Stiles prit place côté placard, bien loin de son endroit habituel du côté des fenêtres. Erika arriva en dernier, serrant ses manuels contre sa poitrine avant de prendre place juste à côté de Stiles non sans l'effleurer par inadvertance avec sa longue chevelure blonde bouclée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder ou même de le saluer. Elle sortit ses affaires tandis que les autres élèves en firent de même. Stiles haussa les épaules, sortit de quoi écrire et ouvrit le manuel de chimie de Scott. Il ne put s'empêcher de se gratter la nuque du bout de l'index en apercevant les notes écrites au crayon noir sur toutes les marges du livre. Certaines étaient entrecoupées de flèches et de croquis incompréhensibles. Si Scott s'y retrouvait après tout ?

Harris fit calmement l'appel. Quand Stiles entendit son nom de famille, il leva un peu trop brusquement le bras, le cognant contre le bord de son pupitre. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, se mordant les lèvres presque à sang. Harris leva les yeux sur l'adolescent qui grimaçait en se tenant le coude de sa main libre.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer brièvement la tête et de continuer l'appel.

Cela commençait bien. Stiles se massa le bras et, quand il remarqua que Danny rangea son téléphone portable dans son cartable, il se précipita sur son propre téléphone pour couper la sonnerie. Erika fit rouler son porte-mine entre ses doigts manucurés, la tête posée sur son autre main. Elle avait beau être devenue un loup-garou, Stiles la fascinait toujours autant. Cependant, cette odeur d'angoisse, de peur et de maladresse commençait à lui irriter les narines. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement tandis que Harris commença son cours sur les doubles liaisons.

Stiles reprit contrôle de lui-même et inspira profondément. Rester discret et se faire oublier. Facile.

De l'autre côté de la rangée, Danny referma peut-être un peu trop brusquement son classeur ce qui, peut-être, fit voler quelques grains de poussières et autres substances dans l'air. Et, l'univers en avait vraiment décidé de la sorte ; le tout arriva au niveau des narines de la lycanthrope.

Alors que la plupart des gens avaient le réflexe de porter la main au visage, la jeune fille eut un tout autre geste en éternuant. La main droite d'Erika agrippa la cuisse de Stiles dans un mouvement brusque. Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'adolescent réprima un cri en enfouissant son poing dans la bouche, cachant la tête sous son pupitre.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les oreilles aux aguets, Stiles attendit une remarque cinglante de la part du professeur de Chimie avant de refaire doucement surface.

Harris ne fit aucune remarque ; néanmoins, Erika et Jackson pouvaient deviner à l'inspiration agacée qui avait suivi l'éternuement de la jeune loup-garou et du hoquet de surprise de Stiles que l'homme était à deux doigts de jeter le fils du shérif par la fenêtre. Bon, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée et l'adolescent ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Stiles se décala d'Erika, se mit au bord du pupitre et se focalisa sur le manuel de Chimie. Il était certain d'une chose : l'univers le haïssait. Et l'univers était personnifié par un homme à lunettes et de grande taille qui tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à ce qu'il considérait comme des personnes sans aucune notion d'intelligence quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que la chimie organique.

Il posa la craie à mi-hauteur, un livre de Chimie dans l'autre main. Stiles inclina la tête sur le côté avant de se redresser, soulageant son dos.

Un téléphone portable se mit à retentir dans toute la pièce, juste derrière Stiles. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux à la fois de stupeur et d'effroi, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Cela venait du sac de Greenberg assis juste derrière Erika. Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'articuler, de penser ou ne serait-ce de se tourner convenablement vers son camarade de classe qu'un bruit strident et horrible fit grimacer et crisper toute la classe. Harris venait de tracer une ligne verticale en appuyant le plus fort possible sur sa craie, la faisant grincer avant de la casser en deux et de déposer les morceaux dans le sillon du tableau.

Le professeur de Chimie se frotta les mains l'une contre elle pour se débarrasser de la poussière blanche avant de se tourner lentement vers ses élèves. Il leur lança un regard mauvais et, sans un mot aucun, des dizaines d'index pointèrent tous en direction de Stiles. Abasourdie, Erika, qui était la seule à ne pas désigner honteusement le fils du Shérif, secoua vivement la tête. Elle se tourna vers Jackson puis vers Danny et enfin, vers Greenberg non sans lui grogner dessus très discrètement et assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'il allait peut-être avoir mal à tous les os et membres de son corps dans les prochaines heures à venir.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son en sortit. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné ; les mains moites, la respiration presque haletante. Il fixa son professeur, secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, le suppliant intérieurement de ne pas articuler la phrase fatidique.

Sa tête tomba lentement dans le manuel de Scott. Il était dépité et presque résigné.

L'adolescent en était persuadé maintenant : non seulement l'univers le haïssait, mais en plus, il devait avoir invoqué une armée de loups et de puma pour lui manger les pieds et le nez.

Abruti de Greenberg.


	3. II

Les quinze minutes qui s’étaient écoulées depuis la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Greenberg, le crissement de la craie sur le tableau et le regard noir de Harris furent les plus froides et les plus silencieuses que Stiles n’avait jamais connues. Plus personne n’osait bouger dans la salle de cours, même pas Jackson. Même pas Danny qui avait laissé tomber par inadvertance sa règle juste à côté de son sac. Il n’avait pas essayé de se pencher pour la récupérer ; de peur de provoquer un autre crissement de craie. Erica s’était renfrognée sur son siège, griffonnant dans un coin de sa feuille de notes un dessin très grossier de Greenberg en train d’être pendu à un arbre et brûlé vif avant d’être barré.

Stiles, dont le menton était posé sur la page droite du manuel de Scott, tentait tant bien que mal de prêter une oreille attentive au professeur de Chimie. Son cerveau avait l’impression que les lettres tracées par des gestes agressifs ainsi que les lignes tantôt droites et tantôt verticales n’avaient plus aucun sens.

L’adolescent avait perdu le fil du cours et n’arrivait simplement pas à retomber sur ses pattes. Et si jamais le professeur avait la si brillante idée de leur donner une interrogation surprise juste avant la fin du cours, Stiles n’était même pas certain de pouvoir orthographier correctement son nom de famille. Ses pensées étaient entremêlées entre la sentence qui l’attendait et la déception de rater une opportunité d’emploi même s’il était conscient que, contrairement à Scott dont les principaux patients étaient bien incapables de se plaindre — les maîtres angoissés ou désagréables pouvaient rendre acerbe même un gentil loup-garou — ; il devra sans doute supporter pas mal de clients pénibles ou même de collègues irritants. Peut-être même que Stiles sera le problème des autres avec son sarcasme et son hyperactivité.

Pour le moment, ce genre de problèmes était le cadet de ses soucis. Même si Harris n’avait pas proféré la phrase fatidique, Stiles n’était pas sorti de l’auberge. Le jeune homme le connaissait que trop bien : le sanctionner dans l’immédiat c’était moins réjouissant que de le faire mariner dans son coin — allait il être en retenue ou non ? —, pendant toute la durée de son cours et de lui donner le papier lui notifiant de ladite retenue qu’à la sonnerie au moment où Stiles passera devant son bureau dans l’unique but de s’enfuir très vite et surtout très loin du dragon à lunettes-acariâtre.

Néanmoins, Stiles n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait plus d’un tour dans son sac. Peut-être pourra-t-il négocier ? Peut-être s’il présentait quelque chose de nettement plus alléchant comme rester toute la semaine en retenue à condition qu’il ne restât pas après trois heures ? Était-il vraiment en position de négocier, après tout… ? Ou peut-être faire totalement l’inverse : dire Harris de ne surtout pas le coller le lendemain, mais qu’aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas grave.

Vraiment n’importe quoi, Stiles.

Il se redressa sur son siège, fit craquer son cou avant de se tapoter les joues pour se forcer à rester concentré. Il leva machinalement les yeux vers l’horloge placée au-dessus du tableau : il restait plus d’une heure de cours. Il avait envie de s’affaler sur son banc, les bras pendant dans le vide. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie et de toute volonté. Commencer la semaine avec deux heures de cours de Chimie ce n’était pas humain. Il aurait dû partir dans le groupe de Scott ; eux au moins, n’auront qu’une heure de cours de Chimie tandis que Stiles aura du temps libre juste avant Économie où ils seront ensemble.

_Réactif de Wittig. Qui quoi_   _? Mais qu’est ce qu’il dit_   _?_

Stiles secoua vivement la tête, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place — et accessoirement ses neurones. Il devait tenir, absolument rester calme. Peut-être qu’il ne sera pas collé après tout. Ne pas donner d’autres occasions au professeur Harris de se défouler sur lui. Tout était une question de maîtrise de soi.

Bon sang, combien de temps restait-il ? Une heure ? Dix minutes ? Quatre longues années ?

Il se mit à pleuvoir d’abord doucement avant de se transformer en averse. Stiles jeta un regard en biais vers les fenêtres une demi-seconde. Ce fut une demi-seconde d’inattention de trop. Harris se tourna vers lui et d’une voix froide lui demanda de se lever et d’aller au tableau. Stiles cligna des yeux perplexe avant de parcourir les alentours du regard comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’un autre « Stilinski » fût dans la salle de classe. Au son nettement plus ferme que fit la voix de Harris au moment de l’appeler une seconde fois, Stiles se leva d’un bond, se prit les pieds dans son sac avant de tituber vers l’estrade devant une assistance retenant son souffle, déglutissant avec peine.

Jackson quant à lui arborait un sourire carnassier qu’il effaça presque aussitôt en apercevant les yeux ocre et menaçants d’Erica dirigés vers lui. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait peur de la jeune fille, mais plutôt un effet de surprise. Derek lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois d’éviter de se montrer à la vue de tous de cette manière ; même si c’était très tentant de lui répondre en montrant les crocs. Jackson ne put s’empêcher de sourire à lui-même en imaginant ce qu’il pourrait dire à ce cher Derek à propos de sa Beta ostensible.

Stiles se plaça à la hauteur du professeur de Chimie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L’homme lui tendait un morceau de craie à bout de bras. Les yeux de l’adolescent passèrent du minuscule bout blanc au visage impassible du professeur avant de se poser sur le tableau. Son cerveau emmagasina et traita l’information avant que Harris perde patience. Stiles s’empara du morceau de craie d’une main tremblante, effleurant au passage les doigts glaciaux de Harris. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes du bout du majeur avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de tapoter du doigt de manière agacée.

Stiles avait la désagréable impression que les notes du professeur au tableau étaient rédigées dans une langue inconnue. Il y avait des lettres isolées, des lignes partant en haut, puis à droite, certaines verticales d’autres obliques. S’il avait révisé ses cours de Chimie durant l’été, il aurait facilement réussi son exercice. Harris ne faisait qu’une révision des cours de l’année dernière afin de remettre les élèves dans le bain de la chimie organique. Néanmoins, l’air ahuri et totalement perdu de Stiles lui faisait comprendre que le jeune homme n’avait aucune once d’idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Pourtant, la leçon avait été déjà faite et refaite. Trois fois déjà. À la quatrième fois, Adrian Harris risquait de foutre un coup de pied à Stiles après lui avoir gentiment — encore heureux — rempli un formulaire au sujet de changement de matière et qu’il ne souhait plus l’avoir dans les pattes. Cependant, et malheureusement pour les deux, l’adolescent avait les sciences en matières obligatoires et Harris était le seul professeur de Chimie de cette école de cinglés et de tarés poilus _aboyant_ à la pleine lune. Stiles était coincé quoi qu’il arrive et s’il ne voulait pas que Harris ne décide de le coller pour le restant de ses jours — niveau supérieur que de la coller pour le reste de sa scolarité ; il avait plutôt intérêt à réussir ce petit exercice de rien du tout.

C’était facile. Très facile.

Stiles déglutit doucement avant de poser le bout de sa craie sur le tableau à niveau d’un tracé linéaire. Il devait écrire le symbole d’un élément chimique. Oui, c’était très simple. Il jeta un œil en biais au professeur qui le fixait toujours impassible, à un mètre de lui tandis que l’assistance retenait son souffle depuis la minute et les trente secondes qui avaient suivi l’apparition de Stiles sur l’estrade et son face à face avec l’ardoise. L’adolescent ferma les yeux, inspirant doucement avant d’ouvrir juste l’œil gauche comme si ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire faisait partie d’une activité dangereuse. Il était de notoriété publique que répondre mal à un exercice de révision au tableau à moins d’un mètre de Harris était quelque chose de suicidaire.

Stiles fit l’ébauche de la lettre « C » — pour l’élément chimique « carbone » — avant de jeter à nouveau un regard en biais au professeur qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de taper du pied. Stiles effaça du revers de l’auriculaire le peu de craie qu’il avait étalé sur le tableau pour commencer la lettre « O » — pour cette fois-ci l’élément chimique « oxygène ». Il se tourna à nouveau discrètement vers Harris. Ce dernier, excédé, rompit le silence d’une voix ferme, ce qui fit sursauter Stiles :

« Voulez-vous de l’aide, Stilinski, ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je fasse moi-même l’exercice si nous devons compter sur le bon fonctionnement de la moitié de votre cerveau pour le résoudre avant la fin de la semaine ? »

Stiles fit la grimace. Il aurait voulu se transformer en souris et s’enfuir aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Il était persuadé qu’il aurait un meilleur traitement en squattant la résidence de Peter Hale, caché derrière des boîtes de nourritures. Il déglutit avec peine. Tant pis, cela ne pouvait pas être pire de toute manière. Il était déjà collé — du moins, c’était pratiquement certain — ; il avait pratiquement aucune chance d’arriver à l’heure à son entretien. Les sarcasmes et les moqueries à son sujet étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

Il détestait aller au tableau. Il avait l’impression à chaque fois que son cerveau gelait et ne répondait plus de rien en se retrouvant face ou de dos aux autres élèves de la classe. Il était persuadé que la formule chimique devant ses yeux était d’une facilité enfantine et qu’il aurait facilement résolu le problème s’il n’était pas sur l’estrade, à un mètre du professeur de Chimie, tournant le dos à Danny et à Jackson qui, à son avis, devaient sourire bêtement.

Danny n’avait pas le cœur à sourire. Stiles était son binôme et le voir avoir autant de mal pour un exercice aussi simple ne l’enchantait absolument pas. Cela compromettait le bon déroulement des travaux de groupe durant l’année. Stiles était un bon élève, mais s’il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses, peut-être que Danny ira jusqu’à changer de binôme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir de mauvaises notes et surtout pas en sciences.

Jackson arborait cette expression mesquine dont il avait le secret. Erica quant à elle envoyait toutes les bonnes ondes qu’elle possédait à Stiles qui traça une ligne un peu au hasard. Il ne fit pas l’erreur de se tourner vers le professeur de Chimie ; il continua sur sa lancée, inscrivant les symboles chimiques dans la formule, traçant quelques lignes, effaçant par-ci par-là avant de mettre la touche finale avec le symbole de l’oxygène au bout d’une double ligne. Il s’écarta du tableau, intérieurement fier et extérieurement terrorisé par le dragon à lunettes qui avait fermé les yeux, calant ses montures de lunettes contre son nez du bout du doigt.

C’était mauvais. Très mauvais. Et Stiles avait envie de s’enfuir par la fenêtre tel un Scott en pleine crise de lycanthropie aiguë lors d’une pleine lune. Ou de se transformer en rat, de se réfugier dans une poche de la veste du Coach et de pas en sortir avant l’hiver.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles déposa doucement le morceau de craie dans le sillon. Il se frotta doucement les mains l’une contre l’autre pour se débarrasser de la poudre sur ses doigts avant de faire face au professeur de Chimie. Il fit un pas de recul avant de se tourner vers l’exercice qu’il venait de résoudre. Il devait bien l’admettre : il avait répondu n’importe comment, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu’il faisait. Sa philosophie était : il valait mieux écrire des bêtises que de ne rien écrire du tout. Le fait qu’il eût parlé de la circoncision lors de l’examen d’Économie n’avait absolument rien à voir avec ce dicton. Absolument pas.

Harris jeta un œil au tableau puis porta son attention à Stiles qui fixait ses réponses en se demandant s’il ne devait pas corriger deux ou trois trucs avant qu’il ne fût trop tard. Il s’empara de la craie, effaça une ligne horizontale entre deux symboles chimiques avant de tracer une nouvelle ligne, cette fois-ci en oblique. Il reposa le morceau blanc dans le sillon avant de reculer de deux pas.

Si l’atmosphère de la classe n’était pas aussi tendue, personne n’aurait entendu Jackson pouffer de rire derrière son manuel de Chimie. Stiles fit volte-face, cherchant l’ancien Kanima des yeux, se retenant de faire une remarque. Harris lança sèchement sans quitter Stiles des yeux :

« Vous avez une remarque à faire, Monsieur Whittemore ? »

Et, peut-être que l’univers ne le détestait pas en fin de compte, Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter sur un ton à mi-chemin entre l’amusement et le stresse :

« J’ai dû commettre une faute et il veut m’aider. N’est-ce pas, Jackson ? »

L’adolescent se tourna vers son camarade de classe qui, pris au dépourvu, ne répliqua pas, se contentant de plisser les yeux d’un air mauvais en direction du fils du Shérif. Ce dernier afficha un sourire discret de triomphe avant de redevenir sérieux en apercevant le regard froid que lui adressait le professeur de Chimie. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne en fixant ses chaussures avant de faire à nouveau face à l’ancien petit-ami de Lydia.

« Jackson, si vous estimez que monsieur Stilinksi s’est bel et bien trompé dans son exercice, peut-être voudriez-vous montrer à cette classe où votre camarade de classe a eu un sursaut d’idiotie, fit remarquer Harris en se tournant vers le principal intéressé. »

Jackson regarda Harris et Stiles tour à tour avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et de déclarer d’une voix pâteuse :

« Heu, non. Je crois que Stiles a bien répondu. »

Si Stiles s’était trouvé dans n’importe quel autre cours, avec n’importe quel autre professeur, il aurait émis un « Yes ! » triomphale avant de regagner sa place sous des applaudissements imaginaires. L’adolescent fit la grimace avant de se tourner vers Harris qui émit un son d’agacement avant de prier Stiles d’aller se rasseoir. L’adolescent partit sans demander son reste, se prit à nouveau les pieds dans son sac avant de se glisser derrière son banc à côté d’une Erica circonspecte, mais qui n’oubliait pas Greenberg, assis derrière elle et qui allait passer un sale quart d’heure une fois sorti du cours de Chimie.

Harris continua son cours sans corriger l’exercice que venait de faire Stiles, laissant les tracés du jeune homme dans un coin du tableau. Ce dernier s’était étalé de tout son long sur le manuel ouvert de Scott, vidé et étrangement soulagé.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la salle de classe. Stiles, qui venait de laisser tomber une partie de sa trousse, étouffa un juron avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour rassembler ses portes-mines, crayons et autres objets aussi inutiles qu’une petite règle et une gomme qui n’effaçait absolument rien. Erica grogna en apercevant Greenberg qui se faufilait entre ses camarades de classe pour regagner le long couloir. Elle agrippa ses affaires et, sans aucun mot ou regard pour Stiles, se hâta en direction de l’abruti qui avait oublié de mettre son téléphone en silencieux.

Le fils du Shérif rangea grossièrement le manuel de Scott dans son sac ainsi que sa trousse avant de refermer le tout et de le mettre sur son épaule gauche. Il s’arrêta net dans son geste en apercevant qu’il était le seul élève encore dans la pièce.

Harris était occupé à rassembler ses affaires sur son bureau, ne faisant pas attention à l’adolescent. Était-il au moins conscient de sa présence ? Stiles en était persuadé. Néanmoins, même si ce dernier avait la conviction que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir très loin et très vite, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander s’il était réellement en retenue cet après-midi ou peut-être que le professeur ne l’avait tout simplement pas collé après tout. Non. Harris attendait juste qu’il passe devant lui pour lui remettre le papier fatidique. C’était simplement ça.

Stiles ne put réfréner un soupire de résignation, se dirigea d’un pas traînant vers le bureau professoral, la tête baissée et attendit. Adrian Harris ne leva pas les yeux vers lui ou ne récita pas une ligne de son répertoire de sarcasme, faisant des tas avec ses manuels et des notes pour les cours suivants. Stiles inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

Le professeur leva la tête vers Stiles ; ce dernier cligna des yeux, perplexe avant de se pincer les lèvres, attendant la sentence. Le crissement horrible de la craie sur le tableau résonnait encore dans son esprit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il dandina sur ses pieds.

_Bon, qu’on en finisse._

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Stilinski ? demanda doucement Harris, le corps penché vers son bureau, un manuel de Physique entre les mains. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Comment ça « quelque chose » ? N’avait-il pas gagné une bonne heure bien ennuyeuse de retenue tout ça parce qu’un téléphone ne lui appartenant pas avait sonné en plein cours ?

« Stiles, j’ai cours dans trois minutes. Ou vous me dites ce que vous voulez ou je vous mets dehors. »

Les neurones emmêlés et recouverts d’angoisse de Stiles paniquèrent, cherchèrent une action à réaliser, quelque chose à faire dire à cette insolente bouche avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pourvu que ce silence idiot s’en aille.

« Par rapport à l’exercice, c’est juste que…, bredouilla l’adolescent.

— Si je n’ai pas jugé bon de vous corriger, c’est qu’il n’y avait rien à corriger, coupa le professeur en se redressant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, toisant Stiles de toute sa hauteur. »

Stiles hocha un peu trop vite la tête pour être quelqu’un de parfaitement à l’aise ce qui fit lever un sourcil sceptique à l’homme devant lui. L’adolescent ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

Il n’avait pas de retenue. Il pourra se rendre à son rendez-vous professionnel. Il pourra servir les clients et se casser la jambe en voulant rapporter deux plats à la cuisine sous les rires hystériques des vieilles pies et autres clients insupportables.

C’était presque inespéré. Comme irréel.

Comme la _stupide_ réplique qu’il lança avec un sourire crispé. Comme si son cerveau avait perdu pied en se rendant compte que sa peur et ses angoisses n’avaient pas lieu d’être, qu’il n’était pas puni et que l’univers ne le haïssait pas en fin de compte.

« Vous avez changé de lunettes ? »

Comme toute réaction possible, Harris écarquilla les yeux de surprise, bouche bée, tandis que Stiles en profita pour décamper, tel un lapin coursé par une famille de renards. Hébété, Adrian cligna les yeux par deux fois avant de se rendre compte que Stiles avait fui sans demander son reste. Le professeur tourna la tête vers la porte de la classe comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Stiles réapparaisse. Il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude avant de se frotter les yeux du bout des doigts et de faire face au tableau. Il observa un moment l’exercice de l’adolescent avant de soupirer derechef. Il effaça un des symboles chimiques que son étudiant avait griffonné pour le remplacer par un autre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des fautes au tableau. Surtout pas des fautes faites par l’élève à demi cerveau nommé Stiles Stilinski.

Si Stiles savait que le professeur lui avait délibérément menti par rapport à une des réponses, il hausserait sans doute les épaules sans chercher à comprendre. Il n’en avait totalement cure.

Il y avait qu’une chose qui importait : il avait évité la retenue. Il était libre. Facile. Vraiment facile.


	4. III

Les couloirs de l'école pouvaient abriter de bien d'étranges créatures : loups-garou, Kanima, humain, druides peut-être, fantômes ainsi que quelque chose apparentée à un mannequin désarticulé dont les jambes allaient et venaient à gauche puis à droite, suivant un itinéraire totalement farfelu entre les autres élèves. Ceux-ci ne firent même pas attention à cette bien étrange créature, bien trop occupés à commenter la dissertation à rendre pour le cours d'Anglais ou bien sur les résultats au dernier contrôle d'Histoire.

Dans le lot, il y avait Scott qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir son casier — stupide cadenas récalcitrant. Quand il réussit à l'ouvrir, ladite chose étrange s'arrêta net devant lui, lui prit les mains dans les siennes, les secoua avec beaucoup d'entrain avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Scott leva un sourcil devant cet élan d'affection plutôt étrange de son meilleur ami — car oui, ce fut bien Stiles qui avait déambulé dans les couloirs d'une manière aussi bizarre. Il ne releva pas les battements effrénés de son cœur, trahissant un stress léger et un peu de soulagement de la part du fils du Shérif. Non. Le plus incroyable pour le moment était cette étrange bonne humeur qui émanait de tout son être et Scott trouva ça plutôt sympathique. Après tout, Stiles avait l'air d'être terriblement anxieux quand il l'avait croisé ce matin et le jeune loup-garou avait conclu à une grande appréhension vis-à-vis cours du Chimie avec Harris. D'ailleurs, Scott avait cours de Chimie et Stiles un peu de temps libre avant leur cours commun d'Économie et un après-midi entraînement de lacrosse.

Stiles ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire bêtement avant de sortir le manuel de Chimie de son sac devant les yeux interloqués de Scott qui bégaya. Le fils du Shérif le lui remit, lui tapota l'épaule gauche avant de partir en trombe en direction de la cour. Hagard, Scott cligna des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il baissa les yeux vers son manuel avant de se retourner vers la direction qu'avait empruntée Stiles. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer et se rendit calmement en cours. De l'autre côté du couloir, Erica poursuivait Greenberg en lui promettant mille souffrances et mille encore s'il se décidait pas à coopérer à son propre châtiment. Scott avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé à Beacon Hills. En fait, tout était devenu effroyablement _anormal_. Si _anormal_ , que plus personne n'y faisait attention. C'était pas si mal, après tout. Il avait presque oublié la pleine lune qui approchait et le fait qu'il devait concourir pour la place de capitaine conter Jackson tout à l'heure.

Non.

Il n'avait absolument pas oublié Jackson et son désagréable et arrogant sourire surtout depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité : un loup-garou. Comment étaient-ils censés se départager maintenant qu'ils étaient au même pied d'égalité ? Est-ce que Scott sera à nouveau recalé sur les bancs de touches ? Jackson sera-t-il acclamé, adulé comme à l'année dernière avant l'affaire de Peter Hale, l'Alpha vengeur ? Non, hors de question que Scott redevienne le camarade de classe si insignifiant, perdant à tous les matchs, impopulaire auprès de tout le monde. Il avait déjà réussi à combler ses problèmes de notes catastrophiques ; ce n'était pas pour perdre tout ce qu'il avait déjà gagné. Jackson n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Stiles se sentait bien. Cela faisait un très long moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi _bien._ Aussi _soulagé._ Il était conscient que la journée n'était pas terminée et qu'il pouvait encore se faire mettre en retenue par les autres professeurs. Le Coach donnait très rarement des retenues. Du moins, seulement aux élèves très en retard dans son cours. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. À moins de lui présenter un billet d'excuse ou de faire partie de l'équipe de lacrosse et (surtout _et)_ d'être un excellent joueur, il ne ménageait pas ses sarcasmes et sa mauvaise humeur tout en rédigeant le billet pour la retenue. Stiles s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait si Finstock et Harris se retrouvaient enfermés dans la même pièce pendant une heure. L'apocalypse peut-être. Leur discussion dans la salle des professeurs devait aller du mépris du Coach pour Greenberg à celui de Harris pour Stiles. Et sans doute un concours de sarcasmes.

_Vraiment n'importe quoi, Stiles._

Devant la pluie incessante qui s'abattait sue la cour de l'école et les terrains de sport, le fils du Shérif se gratta l'arrière du crâne, soupira de lassitude avant de faire demi-tour en direction de la bibliothèque où il pourra se caler pour faire ses devoirs — sans son manuel de Chimie, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose — ou lire un des nombreux ouvrages sur la guerre de Sécession — pour un travail en Histoire terminé depuis une bonne semaine déjà — ou alors discuter avec Lydia qui avait elle aussi un peu de temps libre. Il la trouva assise à une grande table avec deux livres étalés devant un bloc de notes dont elle arrachait les feuilles de temps à autre avant d'en faire une boule de papier pour la lancer dans la poubelle à un mètre d'elle, près du rayon « Histoires anciennes » et « Mythologies ». Stiles prit place à côté d'elle, posa la tête entre ses mains, les coudes au bord de la table. Lydia lui décrocha un sourire timide avant de replonger dans ses notes. L'adolescent inclina la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. Lydia avait imprimé des pages du bestiaire des Argent et tentait de les traduire en s'aidant d'un dictionnaire de latin et d'un gros livre sur les créatures surnaturelles. La jeune fille butait sur un passage, n'arrivant pas bien à saisir ce que les Argent avaient voulu dire avec les krakens et autres bestioles du même genre attaquant des bateaux.

Stiles ne voulait pas déranger la jeune fille, se contentant de l'observer avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tout ce stresse et ces angoisses l'avaient exténué. Il croisa les bras sur la table avant de poser le menton sur ces mêmes bras, fixant toujours la jeune fille qui chiffonna une autre feuille avant de la jeter.

« Stiles, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Fit-elle doucement en rangeant ses affaires. »

Le principal intéressé leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Lydia sortit de son sac à main une petite feuille en carton tamponnée et signée par le proviseur. Stiles contempla l'objet tendu vers lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Il se remit convenablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant d'acquiescer doucement.

Lydia expliqua avec un sourire presque forcé qu'elle devait se rendre à un entretien avec la psychologue et par la suite partir au chevet de sa mère qui avait des soucis de santé. Elle était autorisée à partir et à manquer le cours d'Économie — qui était son dernier cours de la journée.

Stiles sourit timidement à son amie avant de saisir délicatement le morceau de papier entre ses doigts et de le glisser dans sa sacoche.

La jeune fille le remercia avant de replacer les livres dans l'étagère et de soupirer. Elle fit volte-face vers Stiles qui se frottait les yeux du bout des doigts. Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction, se baissa, lui effleura le front du bout des lèvres dans un baiser à la volée, l'enveloppant par la même occasion de son parfum sucré avant de prendre son sac et de partir dans un bruit de talon aiguille martelant le plancher de la bibliothèque à chaque pas.

Stiles toucha mécaniquement l'endroit où les lèvres de sa meilleure amie l'avaient effleuré avant de secouer la tête. Il posa à nouveau ses bras sur la table avant d'enfouir sa tête dedans. Il s'endormit, le cœur serein et la respiration apaisée.

… Il s'endormit ?!

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. L'appareil tenta de s'enfuir, rebondissant de manière étrange sur la paume de ses mains avant que l'adolescent n'arrive à le coincer contre sa poitrine, les bras en croix, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il resta quelques secondes comme paralysé dans cette position avant de reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Il consulta l'heure sur son téléphone avant de se lever en trombe, se cogna violemment contre la table, tenta de s'écarter de sa chaise, mais se prit les pieds dans son sac avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol de la bibliothèque qui était — heureusement — déserte.

C'était un fait certain : le sac de Stiles voulait sa mort. Le jeune homme commençait en avoir ras le bol de se prendre systématiquement les jambes dedans. C'était comme si l'univers avait décidé que l'arme du crime serait un simple sac contenant cours et feuilles de papier ainsi qu'une trousse qui avait dû se déverser entre deux classeurs comme à son habitude. Et Stiles râlera de plus belle en remettant tout à la va-vite, stylo à plume ou règle ou gomme disparaissant mystérieusement dans une autre dimension au fond de son sac pour la dixième fois de l'année scolaire.

Et ce n'était que le mois d'octobre.

Stiles n'avait pas le temps d'échafauder un plan pour changer de sac ou peut-être de jambes ou d'acquérir un nouveau sens de l'équilibre.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de courir dans un sens puis se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la bonne sortie de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans le couloir menant au cours d'Économie, glissant sur le parquet fraîchement ciré avec ses fichues chaussures, provoquer un bruit aussi crispant et désagréable que la craie du professeur Harris descendant très doucement l'ardoise dans un geste agressif.

Il n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, appuyé contre un casier, se demandant comment il avait pu s'endormir aussi facilement et ne pas entendre la sonnerie.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'entendre le Coach faire l'appel très doucement, en allant de ses petits commentaires sarcastiques, depuis la salle de classe un tout petit peu plus loin, juste après la salle de Chimie.

Stiles ferma les yeux, compta doucement jusqu'à cinq, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre haleine. Il était en retard. Et le Coach _collait systématiquement_ les élèves en retard. Il pouvait encore rejoindre le cours ; tant que l'appel n'était pas terminé ou que son nom n'était pas prononcé — il bénissait le fait que son nom de famille commençât par un « S » et que cette même lettre était très très loin dans l'alphabet —, il avait encore un tout petit peu de _temps._

C'était facile. Courir. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne surtout pas paniquer, angoisser. Le Coach y verra que du feu. _Facile_.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'arpenter le couloir à grande enjambée avant d'étouffer un cri de stupeur et de se réfugier en quatrième vitesse contre le mur d'une intersection, patinant légèrement sur le sol glissant du couloir, plaquant sa gauche contre ses lèvres sèches. Harris venait de sortir de la salle de Chimie avec une pile de manuels dans les bras, ignorant la présence du fils du Shérif. Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied discret avant de sortir son téléphone portable avec sa main droite, calant les livres contre sa poitrine, s'arrêtant à un mètre à peine de Stiles. Ce dernier hurlait intérieurement au dragon à lunettes de faire demi-tour sur-le-champ et de s'enfermer dans un placard s'il le fallait pendant que l'adolescent tentera subtilement de rejoindre le cours d'Économie avant que le Coach ne remarque son absence.

Stiles avait du mal à rester parfaitement calme. Si Harris le voyait, il lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas en classe, le collerait pour avoir tenté de sécher les cours. Et le fils du Shérif ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait absolument rester silencieux, plaqué contre le mur, écoutant le Coach au loin faire l'appel d'une lenteur presque irréelle. Pas question de craquer, de lâcher prise ou d'abandonner — même si tout était synonyme, mais le cerveau de Stiles n'avait plus de logique.

Harris voulut ranger son téléphone, mais un des manuels qu'il transportait glissa en emportant le reste avec lui, s'écroulant sur le sol dans un faible bruit de papiers froissés tandis que le chimiste émit un son d'agacement. Stiles donna un coup dans le mur avec l'arrière du crâne de dépit. _Mais c'était pas vrai ça_.

À moins d'un mètre de l'adolescent, le professeur se baissa, rassemblant ses affaires. Stiles pouvait apercevoir le bout de quelques manuels de là où il se trouvait. Il aurait pu s'enfuir de l'autre côté, cependant l'intersection donnait directement vers le bureau du proviseur. Il priait tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce ne fût pas la destination du professeur de Chimie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tournât à sa gauche. Il devait continuer tout droit, loin très loin, sans se retourner, passer juste devant Stiles.

Et si jamais il le voyait dans le reflet de ses lunettes quand il le dépassait ?

Stiles se donna un coup de poing mental. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les scénarios dignes des très mauvais films d'Hollywood. Et puis, il devait avoir des verres antireflet. Tout le monde avait des verres antireflet. Le professeur ne devait pas faire exception. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Stiles se promettait de les lui payer avec ses économies s'il le fallait. Il ferait n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi pour faire taire les battements effrénés de son cœur sous l'angoisse de se faire attraper. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il détestait avoir ce sentiment d'avoir commis un crime de guerre et de devoir se cacher du F.B.I.

Il était simplement en retard à un cours où il avait que des bonnes notes. Il pourrait tout aussi bien sécher le cours, mais il avait promis à son père d'éviter tout problème de comportement cette année. Bon sang, ne pouvait il pas faire abstraction juste pour cette fois ? Bien sûr que non. Parce qu'il y avait Lydia. Elle comptait sur lui pour remettre le papier au Coach. Au-delà du problème d'éviter à tout prix les heures de retenues en ce lundi afin de pouvoir se rendre à son entretien pour un petit boulot qu'il allait sans doute détester au bout de deux semaines, il y avait son amie qui lui avait demandé un service. Et ce que Lydia voulait, tous les loups-garou de cette ville de tarés devaient hurler pour le faire dans la seconde — même si Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou, mais il aimait cette image. Et cela permettait à son esprit de ne pas prêter attention à la présence beaucoup trop proche du professeur ou de son parfum — ou l'after-shave, Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr — qui lui arrivait aux narines.

Au loin, le Coach était arrivé à « McCall » et avait commencé un long discours sur le fait qu'il attendait de Scott la meilleure discipline possible dans les cours et sur le terrain. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Le Coach avait passé « Martin »… « Lydia Martin ». Non. Il ne lui dira rien si Stiles lui donnait le petit bout de papier. Tout se passera très bien.

Harris se releva avant de reprendre sa route d'un pas assuré. Stiles ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle. Le professeur passa devant lui. Il ne détourna pas la tête, ne fit pas demi-tour. Le fils du Shérif se glissa doucement comme si son corps avait fusionné avec le mur avant de piquer un sprint en direction de la classe d'Économie. Il avait totalement oublié la présence du professeur de Chimie un peu plus loin ou le fait de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir comme si les ruches bourdonnant dans les autres classes étaient soudainement devenues silencieuses et que les claquements de ses semelles étaient les seuls sons que le destin avait décidé d'émettre.

Le professeur de Chimie se figea avant de se tourner vers l'origine de cette course effrénée. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant le dos de Stiles disparaître derrière la porte de la salle d'Économie. L'homme resta quelques instants à observer le couloir avant de reprendre sa route en s'assurant que les manuels ne lui tomberaient plus des bras.

Stiles entra telle une tornade dans la salle de cours. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer, passa en trombe devant le Coach pour s'asseoir à sa place juste derrière Scott avant de se rendre compte de son oubli de présenter le papier de Lydia. Il fit marche arrière devant un Coach interloqué, sortit le papier de sa besace, le posa sur le coin du bureau en s'y reprenant à deux fois d'une main mal assurée avant de prendre définitivement place derrière son meilleur ami de toujours et de s'écrouler de tout son long sur sa table. Le Coach bégaya avant de secouer vivement la tête et de hurler un « Stilinski ! » qui aurait pu réveiller les morts dans tout l'état. Le principal intéressé se redressa comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée et répondit un « présent ! » en levant la main. Le Coach leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer la main moite sur son visage en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour se coltiner ce genre de personnes dans sa classe.

Stiles passa l'heure de cours à mâchouiller sa manche en prenant des notes tandis que le Coach expliquait un principe complexe de la bourse de Wall Street en allant à des commentaires sur la capacité d'attention de Greenberg avoisinant le zéro absolu. Au moins, le Coach n'avait pas donné de retenue au fils du Shérif et ce dernier aurait bien volontiers embrassé les pieds d'une statue religieuse pour remercier le destin d'avoir été miséricordieux même si cela n'avait pas été du tout gagné d'avance.

Les battements effrénés de son cœur bourdonnaient dans les oreilles des loups-garou présents dans la salle de classe. Jackson avait envie de sortir les crocs en direction de Stiles pour lui sommer de se calmer sinon il lui arracherait un bras avant la fin du cours. Scott quant à lui était plus préoccupé par la mine agacée qu'arborait Allison pour imaginer le moindre stratagème au sujet de son meilleur ami. Allison avait eu une très mauvaise note au dernier contrôle. Et comme, beaucoup d'autres avant elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle avait fait des efforts et avait révisé avec Lydia tout un week-end. Elle avait réussi à rater le premier contrôle de l'année dans une branche où le professeur distribuait des « A » comme un clown à une fête d'anniversaire distribuait des ballons en forme d'animaux. Ah bien sûr, il avait plutôt tendance à donner de bonnes notes aux joueurs de son équipe. Elle en avait marre ; vraiment marre.

À la fin du cours, Allison prit la décision de discuter quelques minutes avec le Coach. Peut-être pour lui demander avec le plus de douceur possible une deuxième chance. Stiles fut le dernier à terminer de ranger ses affaires tandis que la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de se rapprocher du bureau professoral, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Le fils du Shérif passa à côté d'elle, lui effleura le bras pour lui insuffler un peu de courage et de bienveillance avant de sortir de la salle.

Il avait une faim de loup. Il mangerait bien le bras de Scott. Ce dernier l'attendait assis à leur table habituelle à la cafétéria, un plateau-repas devant lui. Stiles lui fit signe de la main, se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons et se prit une bouteille d'eau. Il prit place à côté de son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec un air circonspect depuis son arrivée en cours d'Économie. Stiles ne voulait pas lui expliquer pour quelles obscures raisons il avait été un peu en retard ou pourquoi il avait eu cette impression d'avoir évité un châtiment divin. Il se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son eau avant de se demander ce qu'il allait engloutir avant l'entraînement de l'après-midi.

Scott haussa les épaules avant de soupirer. Son ami était tantôt soulagé tantôt angoissé. Stressé puis heureux. Il ne souhaitait pas lui demander les raisons de peur de provoquer un flot de mots continus sans aucun sens qui lui filerait un beau mal de crâne — même s'il était immunisé — avant les sélections.

Stiles, de son côté, était préoccupé par Allison. La jeune fille lui avait semblé terriblement abattue ainsi qu'aigrie. Il espérait tout comme Scott qu'elle irait mieux et que le Coach allait être sympathique avec elle même si elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. Ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas. Finstock n'avait pas accepté les revendications de la jeune fille au sujet du contrôle ou même écouté ses supplications. Allison avait même proposé d'écrire une rédaction sur un sujet au choix pour faire remonter sa note, mais le Coach avait répliqué qu'elle aura suffisamment d'opportunité pour avoir de meilleures notes. Sur ce, Allison était partie presque en claquant la porte derrière elle, étouffant difficilement ses sanglots jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Scott lui sourit timidement tandis que Stiles lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. Allison mit une mèche derrière son oreille droite avant de s'avancer vers la table des deux jeunes garçons. Le fils du shérif fit un clin d'œil complice à Scott et prit congé, les laissant seuls délibérément devant l'air estomaqué et incrédule de Scott et le regard perplexe d'Allison qui se contenta de le suivre des yeux jusqu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Scott poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Allison croisa les mains, scrutant les alentours du regard, fuyant le visage de son ex-petit ami.

Bon sang, quand Stiles comprendra-t-il enfin qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ?

Jackson prit place à côté d'Allison, lui fit son sourire charmeur auquel elle resta de marbre avant de se tourner vers Scott qui lui décrocha un regard mauvais.

Stiles marchait d'un pas léger dans le couloir de l'école, la bouteille d'eau ouverte dans la main droite. Il était de si bonne humeur qu'il se sentait presque flotter dans l'air. Le cœur calmé, l'estomac toujours vide, mais pas pour longtemps, le fils du Shérif se dirigeait lentement vers son casier.

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, apercevant Erica et Greenberg qui se disputaient violemment. Stiles grimaça, se demandant si c'était bien utile que la jeune louve s'acharne de la sorte sur le jeune homme. Il haussa les épaules et, sans lâcher le spectacle des yeux, amorça la montée de la bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres.

Et le destin vint à nouveau frapper Stiles Stilinski en plein fouet. Littéralement parlant.

L'adolescent se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un. De l'eau jaillit de toute part, l'éclaboussant ainsi que l'autre personne. Il voulut réprimander la personne qui n'avait pas jugé bon de regarder où elle allait, lui faire comprendre qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os par sa faute.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il était glacé sur place, paralysé par la peur. Il avait envie de courir le plus loin possible, mais ses jambes avaient soudainement oublié comment se mouvoir. Il bafouilla, les oreilles bourdonnant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la nausée lui torturant l'estomac terriblement vide.

Adrian Harris retira très lentement ses lunettes dont les verres étaient parsemés de gouttes d'eau, fixant plus furieux que jamais le fils du Shérif dont le visage avait pâli. La chemise blanche et la veste noire du professeur étaient tout aussi trempées que le polo du jeune homme qui tenait toujours à bout de bras la bouteille d'eau ; l'horrible responsable de ce désastre.

Stiles avait envie de partir d'un côté puis dans un autre pour chercher quelque chose pour essuyer l'eau sur le visage du professeur, mais aucun de ses muscles ne voulait obéir. Il se contentait de le fixer avec des yeux de louveteau suppliant le chef de meute de ne pas le manger tout cru en guise de dîner.

Son cerveau était totalement vide ; sa gorge totalement sèche. Il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il devait briser ce silence. Il devait s'excuser. Oui, voilà, s'excuser c'était une bonne idée. Présenter des excuses sincères. Ne pas lui murmurer que c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à observer Erica secouer Greenberg comme un prunier qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder où il allait. Ne pas souffler un semblant de sarcasme à propos du fait que le professeur aurait dû aussi regarder où il allait. Le couloir était assez large pour ne pas se rentrer dedans de la sorte ; personne autour d'eux par la même occasion.

Le professeur resta tout aussi silencieux, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, attendant patiemment. Stiles était bien incapable de lui soutenir le regard, les lèvres tremblantes, écrasant la bouteille d'eau entre ses doigts frêles. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

Gardant les yeux irrémédiablement clos, il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt en sentant quelque chose lui effleurer le sommet du crâne. Il écarquilla les yeux, sentit le professeur l'effleurer en passant à côté de lui.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perplexe avant de faire volte-face. Le professeur de Chimie sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avant de sécher ce qu'il pouvait de son costume, tournant le dos au fils du Shérif.

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine avant de porter doucement ses doigts sur le haut de sa tête.

Harris ne s'était pas mis en colère, n'avait pas émis le moindre sarcasme ou prononcé même la moindre syllabe. Il s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste apaisant avant de continuer sa route.

Stiles resta quelques secondes avec la main près du sommet de son crâne, là où le professeur de Chimie l'avait effleuré avant de ramener son bras le long du corps.

Il fit quelques pas en direction des marches menant à une autre aile de l'école et s'assit lentement sur la première marche.

Stiles toucha à nouveau l'endroit effleuré tout à l'heure avant de secouer la tête. Il posa les yeux sur la bouteille d'eau enfermée dans sa poigne avant de la jeter au loin derrière lui. Elle rebondit sur le sol avant de s'arrêter contre une poubelle.

L'adolescent croisa les bras avant d'enfouir le visage dans ceux-ci. Il était pratiquement sûr d'y sentir le parfum de Harris. Il sourit à lui-même avant de rire nerveusement.

Voilà autre chose.


	5. IV

À la fête du Nouvel An, Stiles venait d’engloutir le dernier hors-d’œuvre de son plateau. Devant lui, Derek l’observait attentivement, écoutant les battements cardiaques à la recherche d’une moindre fluctuation trahissant un mensonge de la part de l’adolescent. Il était certain que la suite de l’histoire serait aussi tordue et absurde que le début si ce n’était plus. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne laissera passer aucun détail ; quitte à faire répéter le jeune homme qui était en train de se servir à boire tandis que Lydia lui faisait des signes de la main pour lui demander de venir auprès d’elle. Stiles lui répondit d’un geste du poignet avant d’avaler cul sec un verre de cidre. Il s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de manche avant de se tourner vers Derek dont le regard trahissait un profond agacement et un manque de patience propre aux loups-garous. Quoique, Derek pouvait être très patient. Seulement, voilà, avec Stiles, sa patience s’enfuyait sur une autre planète et ne comptait pas revenir d’aussitôt.

Il suivit du regard le jeune homme jouer du coude afin de rejoindre Lydia dont la coiffure en chignon parfait lui donnait un air strict, mais incroyablement sexy. Du moins, c’était ce que pensait Peter Hale dont la principale occupation était d’aborder la jeune fille pour une toute petite discussion de deux minutes. Bon, peut-être un tout petit plus. À son grand désarroi, Lydia Martin n’avait aucune intention de se laisser approcher. Dès qu’elle l’apercevait, elle se faufilait entre les invités, se mettant parfois à quatre pattes sous la table pour se cacher quelques minutes en se retenant de rire avant de revenir dans la foule comme si de rien n’était. L’ancien Alpha était bien incapable de la pister avec ses sens affûtés même s’il reconnaissait le parfum à la vanille de la jeune fille entre mille. Il y avait bien trop de monde autour d’eux ; impossible de se concentrer sur une odeur en particulier. Il arrivera bien à lui parler avant les douze coups de minuit. 

De son côté, Scott n’avait pas bougé de sa place ; ni même Jackson de l’autre côté de la pièce qui était en grande conversation avec Danny. Erica et Allison riaient toujours autant. La jeune louve triturait les longs cheveux bruns de l’héritière des Argent tandis que cette dernière tenait son arc à poulie contre elle. 

Stiles discuta quelques instants avec Lydia avant de retourner auprès de Derek Hale. Ce dernier soupira profondément avant de secouer la tête et de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts. 

Le fils du Shérif prit un deuxième plateau de hors-d’œuvre et s’apprêta à engloutir sa première victime. Le morceau de nourriture était à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche quand l’adolescent le reposa brusquement avant de jeter le plateau dans les bras du loup-garou et de partir en trombe. 

Perplexe, Derek mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il posa le plateau sur la grande table du buffet avant de faire volte-face. Stiles se dirigeait d’un pas assuré vers l’entrée du loft, se faufilant et s’écartant des autres invités. Le loup-garou leva un sourcil sceptique avant d’emboîter le pas.

Stiles sifflota durant son épopée, passant tout près de Jackson qui ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard. Il esquiva de justesse une jeune fille un peu maladroite aux jambes de coton dont le taux d’alcoolémie devait lui interdire de prendre la route pour un bon moment. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer sa route. 

Derek bouscula la jeune fille que l’adolescent venait juste d’éviter ; le loup murmura une excuse tandis que la personne légèrement désemparée rougit jusqu’aux oreilles avant de se faufiler entre les invités et de disparaître de son champ de vision. L’Alpha poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il n’aurait pas dû inviter autant de monde pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Qui avait été responsable des invitations déjà ? Ah oui : Stiles, Peter et lui-même.

Arrivé à l’entrée du loft, Stiles scruta les environs avant de faire quelques pas d’un côté puis de l’autre. Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne d’un air pensif avant de faire volte-face. Derek se tint devant lui avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Stiles afficha un rictus avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers une porte au fond à droite donnant sur un grand balcon. Ce même balcon dominait le parking de l’immeuble. 

Derek soupira d’exaspération en le regardant s’éloigner. Que manigançait le fils du Shérif ? Le loup n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Peter vint à sa rencontre, lui demandant pour la quinzième fois au moins de la soirée s’il avait vu Lydia et si, par le plus grand des hasards, il ne pouvait pas la convaincre de lui parler juste deux petites minutes. Derek grogna bien malgré lui. Il n’avait aucune envie d’aider son idiot d’oncle à s’approcher de la jeune fille même pour lui faire la conversation le plus poliment possible. Si Lydia Martin ne venait pas d’elle-même ou si elle s’entichait à s’enfuir dès qu’elle le trouvait dans son champ de vision, il y avait bien une raison à cela. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que le regard de louveteau abattu que lui faisait son oncle avait quelque chose de suppliant plutôt qu’effrayant. Bon, Stiles attendra quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes de répit avant de continuer son récit absurde. Derek jeta un dernier coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la petite porte menant au balcon avant de soupirer longuement. Il ne pouvait même pas tendre l’oreille pour écouter les battements de Stiles ou même ce que devait sortir de sa bouche. 

Trop de bruits. Trop d’humains. Trop d’émotions. 

Pourtant, en tant qu’Alpha, il lui était permis d’entendre les battements de l’adolescent bien au-delà qu’une simple porte de son loft. Peut-être que le loup-garou ne voulait tout simplement pas _écouter ?_ Stiles lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer en détail. Tranquillement. Calmement. En se goinfrant. 

Stiles passa la porte du balcon et la referma derrière lui en donnant un coup de pied. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en apercevant la personne qu’il cherchait depuis tout à l’heure, accoudée à la balustrade, lui tournant le dos. L’adolescent étouffa le mieux qu’il put un gloussement, tentant de rester parfaitement silencieux. Il se mit à marcher à pas de loup, doucement, très doucement en direction de la personne, faisant attention à ne pas trahir sa présence. Quand il ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son dos, Stiles appuya avec les index sur la taille de la personne dans le but de la faire sursauter. Ce fut un échec cuisant. 

« Stiles, je crois avoir dit cent fois au moins que ce genre de choses ne marchait pas avec moi. »

Le principal intéressé fit la moue avant de prendre place sur la balustrade, dos au vide, les jambes se balançant comme celles d’un enfant.

« Et je crois avoir dit cent fois _au moins_ que vous n’êtes pas drôle, bougonna Stiles en faisant une mine faussement boudeuse. » 

Adrian Harris leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire la grimace. Stiles inclina la tête sur le côté, observant les invités danser au rythme de la musique par de la la baie vitrée. Il crut entrapercevoir Scott discuter avec Jackson. Ou peut-être était-ce Isaac ? Le jeune homme n’en avait aucune certitude. Il n’avait de toute façon pas l’intention de les enfermer dans une pièce tous les deux jusqu’à ce qu’ils se décident à s’adresser la parole au moins assez longtemps pour régler leurs comptes. Que cela pouvait être buté un loup-garou ! Encore pire qu’un Stiles Stilinski. 

« Descendez de là, ordonna doucement Harris en se redressant. » 

L’adolescent bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, portant par réflexe une main à la bouche ; son équilibre en devint plus que précaire, se tenait à la balustrade que de la main gauche. 

Harris émit un son d’agacement avant de saisir le bras de l’adolescent et de le tirer vers lui, le forçant à quitter cette fichue balustrade. Stiles ne put s’empêcher de pousser un cri de stupeur, tomba littéralement sur les fesses en grimaçant de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur de Chimie dans un regard rempli de reproche. 

« Vous préférez tomber d’un ou de trente mètres ? fit l’homme d’une voix sévère en croisant les bras. » 

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner la tête d’un air boudeur. Il se leva doucement, époussetant son pantalon du revers de la main avant de répliquer :

« Vous n’êtes _vraiment_ pas drôle, professeur. »

Adrian Harris soupira derechef avant de se diriger vers la porte donnant au loft. Stiles lui attrapa le bras gauche à l’aide de ses deux mains, le faisant arrêter net. Le professeur écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de tourner la tête vers l’adolescent qui libéra aussitôt son prisonnier comme s’il venait de se brûler à son contact : 

« Ça pullule de gens bizarres là-dedans, lança-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la nuque. 

— Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes cloné ? rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique. » 

Stiles ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Il mit les mains dans les poches, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte tandis que le professeur le suivit du regard. Il se retourna, fit quelques pas en arrière avant de murmurer : 

« Vous êtes en retard. D’une bonne heure. »

Le professeur de Chimie ne répondit pas, dévisageant l’adolescent. Stiles donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui se cogna contre la barricade avant de rebondir et de finir sa course un peu plus loin. Il s’étira en long et en large, se pencha sur le balcon, observant le vide avant de se tourner vers Harris, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. 

Stiles lui fit signe de garder le silence tandis qu’il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la porte donnant au loft. Il l’ouvrit à peine pour y passer la tête. Derek était en conversation avec Peter tandis que Scott s’exprimait en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux devant un Jackson agacé et soupirant d’exaspération. 

Stiles referma la porte derrière lui, collant son dos contre celle-ci avant de croiser les bras et les jambes. Il tapota un instant son avant-bras de l’index tandis qu’Adrian se massa la tempe du bout des doigts, se demandant ce que l’adolescent pouvait bien mijoter.

« Les gens bizarres sont vraiment nombreux là-dedans, murmura l’hyperactif d’un air songeur. Ai-je envie de passer tout le réveillon avec des gens _bizarres_? »

Il leva la tête au ciel, fit la moue avant de poser les yeux sur son professeur de Chimie qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota, l’observant en silence. Stiles se dégagea de la porte, fit quelques pas dans un sens puis dans l’autre. Il s’arrêta près de la balustrade, fit volte-face, de nouveau un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. 

« Je crois que non. Je n’ai pas envie de rester avec des gens _bizarres,_ déclara-t-il, les mains derrière le dos, se rapprochant du professeur de Chimie _._ Vous croyez que je vais devenir _bizarre_ aussi ? »

Stiles afficha un large sourire avant de lui prendre le bras et de le tirer vers la porte donnant au loft. Le professeur se dégagea sans peine, restant exactement au même endroit. L’adolescent insista une nouvelle fois, tirant sans vraiment insister, faisant théâtralement du surplace. 

« Si vous me disiez ce que vous avez derrière la tête, suggéra Harris d’une voix lasse. »

Stiles tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de répliquer presque outré :

« Absolument rien ! Quelle question… »

Le professeur lui lança un regard incrédule. Stiles tira à nouveau, avec force cette fois. Harris se libéra le bras ; malheureusement pour quelques secondes, l’adolescent attaqua à nouveau, lui saisissant l’avant-bras droit entre ses mains, mais fut contraint de lâcher prise pour recommencer presque aussitôt.

Derek Hale les observait depuis le loft, à travers la baie vitrée. Il fronçait les sourcils, se demandant un instant ce que faisait Adrian Harris chez lui avant de comprendre que Stiles l’avait invité sans vraiment mettre l’Alpha au courant. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas parce que le professeur de Chimie était présent que cela rendait crédible l’histoire de Stiles. 

Derek restait sur sa première impression : il devait avoir mal compris les premières explications de l’adolescent. Il avait besoin d’en savoir plus pour comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Et que voulait dire Stiles à propos de « gens _bizarres_  » ? Le loup avait entendu une partie de leur conversation après avoir discuté avec son oncle à propos de Lydia. Peter était parti près du buffet en tenant à l’œil la jeune banshee sans vraiment chercher à l’aborder cette fois-ci, tentant une tout autre approche. 

Derek soupira avant de marcher doucement vers une des tables près de Danny dont le meilleur ami était toujours en conversation houleuse avec Scott McCall. Le loup-garou saisit un plateau de hors-d’œuvre, compta les biscuits du bout de l’index avant de se diriger d’un pas décidé vers le balcon.

Derek posa la main sur la poignée. Il inspira longuement avant de tourner et de pousser doucement la porte. 

Stiles Stilinski n’allait pas s’en sortir de la sorte. Il avait encore des choses à lui expliquer. Beaucoup de choses. 

Derek Hale avait de quoi nourrir quinze meutes avec tous les hors-d’œuvre de cette soirée du réveillon du Nouvel An. Et surtout, il restait encore trois bonnes heures avant les douze coups de minuit. 

Cela devait être amplement suffisant à Stiles pour tout raconter en détail ; même s’il partait dans tous les sens comme à chaque fois. Quitte à passer le reste de la soirée à faire des aller-retour pour d’autres hors-d’œuvre. 

Derek Hale avait envie de comprendre. Juste comprendre comment cela était _potentiellement_ possible.

* * *

Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement ; et de manière bien plus catastrophique. Stiles en était conscient. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repasser le film des événements de la pause de midi en essayant de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Il aurait pu écoper d’une semaine de retenue ou peut-être trois mois, pourquoi pas après tout. Harris avait eu une bonne raison de le coller, une raison en or même. Peut-être que le professeur avait compris que ce fût qu’un malheureux accident ?

Cependant, cela n’expliquait pas _le geste_. Et Stiles se damnerait bien pour en connaître les raisons, le sens caché derrière tout cela. Un geste d’apaisement ? Le jeune homme avait pâli, tremblé de tous ses membres, à deux doigts d’une crise de nerfs. Il n’avait pensé à rien d’autre qu’aux mots, qu’à cette phrase fatidique qu’il avait tant redoutée durant la matinée. Cependant, le professeur s’était contenté de l’effleurer et de rester étonnamment silencieux. Peut-être était-ce qu’une sorte de calme avant la tempête ?

Ce n’était pas de sa faute si le téléphone de Greenberg avait sonné en classe. Il avait tenté de répondre le mieux possible à l’exercice au tableau tout en ayant cette boule au ventre et cette impression d’être une souris couinant à côté d’une vipère. Il était resté silencieux sauf pour faire une remarque à Jackson avant de reprendre sa place. Il n’avait pas été Stiles durant deux petites heures. Du moins, il avait essayé.

Et sa question hautement stupide après le cours, car il croyait sincèrement avoir des heures de retenues ? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Bon sang. Le couloir faisait bien _quinze_ mètres de largeur. Bon, peut-être pas quinze mètres. Comment avaient-ils réussi à se rentrer dedans ? Peut-être que le professeur regardait la même chose que lui c-est à-dire Erica secouer Greenberg ?

Peut-être cela avait été simplement quelque chose de délibéré ?

_N’importe quoi, Stiles. Vraiment._

Stiles était assis sur un des bancs du terrain de lacrosse, en tenue, sa crosse dans la main droite tels un sceptre et le casque posé à côté de lui. Il observait ses camarades de classe faire des passes sous les sifflements perçants du Coach. Il était conscient que son regard était perdu dans le vide, au loin quelques parts entre les tribunes du fond et les filets des goals. Il n’avait pas la tête à encourager Scott pour sa sélection en tant que capitaine de l’équipe — ou de cocapitaine si le Coach l’imposait comme l’année dernière. Il était ailleurs. Totalement ailleurs. Il en avait même oublié ses appréhensions pour son entretien tout à l’heure. Faire du patin à roulettes pour servir les clients alors qu’il avait un équilibre plutôt précaire ou ce pressentiment qu’il allait détester ce travail au bout d’un mois ; tout cela lui semblait si dérisoire.

Il n’entendit pas le Coach crier sur Jackson qui n’avait pas voulu faire de passe à Scott. Il n’entendit pas la réponse exaspérée de son meilleur ami ni même le soupir d’exaspération de Danny à travers son casque, dans le goal tout au fond du terrain. Il n’entendit pas Greenberg se plaindre d’avoir mal au bras gauche à cause de la folle furieuse nommée Erica. Il n’entendit pas le Coach siffler à deux reprises pour calmer la discussion houleuse entre Jackson et Scott.

Il n’entendit pas non plus Finstock menacer les deux jeunes hommes de représailles — comme les virer de l’équipe sans ménagement — si jamais il les entendait encore durant le match de sélection. Scott lui fit amèrement remarquer que l’équipe courait à sa perte si jamais le Coach mettait ses menaces à exécution. Jackson répliqua sur un ton méprisant que l’équipe s’en sortirait très bien sans lui. Que maintenant qu’il était un loup-garou, il n’avait plus besoin de personnes. Scott était arrivé à sa hauteur en devenant un loup. Jackson l’avait à nouveau dépassé en devenant un lui-même. C’était aussi simple que cela.

Stiles sursauta de la tête au pied, retrouvant ses esprits quand Scott se jeta sur Jackson avec force et rage en hurlant à plein poumon. Il voulut accourir auprès de son meilleur ami, mais Greenberg lui coupa la route, le faisant voler sur le côté. Stiles tomba lourdement sur le sol, étouffant un cri de douleur tandis que Danny et un autre de l’équipe s’emparèrent de Scott et que trois autres joueurs en firent de même pour Jackson. Une fois séparés, les jeunes loups-garou s’échangèrent des regards noirs, les yeux ocre pour l’un et bleus pour l’autre. Les autres élèves ne firent pas attention à ce détail, trop occupés à retenir les deux loups le mieux qu’ils le pouvaient.

Stiles se demandait ce qu’il avait pu faire à l’univers pour être traité de la sorte. Il se redressa, se massa le bras endolori avant de s’approcher doucement de Scott qui se libéra de Danny et de son camarade de classe.

« Scott ? lança Stiles d’un ton mal assuré. Ça va ?

— Je vais le tuer, assura-t-il en se tournant vers Jackson. »

Stiles posa les yeux sur le principal intéressé. Ce dernier le regarda d’un air arrogant, avec un sourire en coin.

« Je propose de le jeter d’une falaise, proposa Stiles d’un air enjoué, cherchant à détendre son meilleur ami. Qu’est ce que tu en dis ?

— Je vais le tuer, répéta Scott sans détourner son regard.

— Bon, tu le tues et après, on le jette d’une falaise. »

Comme toute réponse, Scott poussa un grognement agacé. Stiles recula de quelques pas avant de soupirer longuement. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce mépris vis-à-vis de l’ancien Kanima. Après tout, Jackson avait posé les points sur les « i » dès la rentrée. Ce n’était pas parce que Derek l’avait aidé à mieux gérer sa condition de Beta et de jeune loup-garou qu’il allait se montrer clément avec le reste « de la meute ». Au contraire. Il avait totalement fait abstraction des efforts faits par Scott pour lui sauver la vie. Pour ce qui était de Derek Hale, « son Alpha », Jackson ne s’en préoccupait absolument pas. Certes, par moment, ils se croisaient en ville ou parfois à la fin des cours quand Derek se chargeait de ramener Isaac et Erica chez eux. Mais cela s’arrêtait là. Jackson considérait que si Scott s’en sortait très bien sans Alpha, il pouvait en faire de même. Très facilement et en mieux. Scott se demandait combien de temps Jackson allait mettre pour comprendre qu’un loup-garou devait se constituer une meute.

Durant la deuxième heure d’entraînement, Stiles avait été contraint d’aller dans les goals pour « remonter le moral de l’équipe en ratant une bonne partie des arrêts de balles ». Danny lui avait donné quelques conseils tandis que Jackson et Scott en étaient à leur quatrième prise de tête. Le Coach commençait doucement, mais sûrement à perdre patience. Certes, il préconisait l’agressivité sur le terrain ; néanmoins, s’ils n’étaient pas en plein match, cela ne servait absolument à rien. En plus de cela, cela lui déclenchait une bonne migraine. Ses deux meilleurs joueurs n’arrivaient pas à s’entendre. Il devait trouver une solution radicale à ce problème qui risquait de s’empirer de séance en séance, de compétition en compétition. Stiles faillit recevoir une balle en pleine figure par Greenberg. Il l’évita en s’écartant de justesse. L’hyperactif lança un regard noir à son camarade de classe tandis que le Coach fit retentir son sifflet pour calmer et séparer Scott et Jackson.

Le Coach en avait assez. Il s’emporta sur les deux adolescents de venir le trouver dans son bureau après la séance d’entraînement pour une mise au point. Stiles regagna son banc de touche, laissant sa place à un autre camarade de classe. Il était exténué. Il avait qu’une seule envie : rentrer chez lui, prendre un bain et dormir. Surtout dormir ; allongé de tout son long dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son coussin, la jambe pendant nonchalamment dans le vide. Son entretien ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes, il avait tellement bravé l’impossible durant cette journée que ce serait bête de laisser tomber. Cependant, il était de moins en moins convaincu de sa réussite. Il avait envie de ce travail, d’un peu d’argent de poche, de voir d’autres personnes, de penser à autre chose qu’à des loups-garou en rogne et aux conséquences de la prochaine pleine lune.

Il retira son casque de protection, le posa à côté de lui. Il passa mécaniquement une main dans les cheveux avant de bloquer sur place. Il scruta cette même main, inclinant la tête sur le côté d’un air interrogateur.

Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait évité l’apocalypse dans les couloirs de l’école à la pause de midi. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il aurait voulu en parler à son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier était bien plus préoccupé par Jackson pour prêter attention un tant soit peu au « problème insignifiant » du fils du Shérif. Ce n’était peut-être qu’un incident isolé. Au prochain cours, tout redeviendra exactement comme avant. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent après tout ?

À la fin de l’entraînement, une fois revenu au vestiaire, Stiles se laissa littéralement tomber sur un des bancs se trouvant contre une rangée des casiers, près u bureau du Coach. Ses camarades de classe se changeaient tout en commentant les récentes altercations entre Scott et Jackson. Si certaines personnes comme Danny estimaient que leurs comportements étaient extrêmement agaçants et qu’ils devaient absolument mettre leur rivalité de côté, d’autres comme Greenberg pensaient qu’aucun des deux ne méritait le titre de capitaine et que c’était une erreur de les mettre tous les deux dans ce rôle. Après tout, si c’était pour se tirer dans les pattes durant la compétition, autant qu’ils restent tous les deux sur le banc de touche. Stiles avait envie de foutre une claque derrière la nuque à cet idiot de Greenberg avant de le jeter dans un trou rempli de fourmis rouges. Sans ces deux têtes de mules de loups-garou, l’équipe n’avait pas vraiment de chance de gagner le championnat. Jackson avait toujours mené l’école à la victoire avant l’affaire « Peter Hale cherchant une meute » en motivant son équipe en tant que capitaine. Scott avait donné un coup de pouce par la suite. Ils se complétaient d’une certaine manière.

Stiles s’apprêtait à retirer son maillot de l’équipe quand une voix retentissante lui parvint aux oreilles, le bloquant en plein mouvement. Certains adolescents s’échangèrent des regards interloqués ; d’autres se murmurèrent quelque chose à l’oreille. Dans son bureau, le Coach déballait un long discours sur la coopération et l’entente au sein d’une équipe et surtout, au sein des deux capitaines. Si ni Jackson ou Scott ne voulait reconnaître ses erreurs ou ses provocations sur le terrain, Finstock les mettait au pied du mur. Soit ils trouvaient un moyen de se supporter sur le terrain, soit le Coach retira des points à chaque altercation à tous les deux jusqu’à ce qu’ils fussent dans le négatif dans le cours d’Économie. Et tout le monde savait que le professeur était loin de faire des menaces en l’air. Scott, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps durant les vacances scolaires à réviser, déglutit avec peine. Il était près à faire des concessions si et seulement si Jackson daignait faire pareil. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants, plissant des yeux d’un air mauvais. Le coach afficha un sourire carnassier avant de déclarer qu’ils n’avaient pas le choix de toute manière. Jackson accepta la proposition en arborant son air arrogant habituel ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Scott. Il savait pertinemment bien que Jackson Whittemore avait plus d’un tour dans son sac à son plus grand malheur. Le meilleur ami de Stiles avait juste envie de le pendre par les crocs.

Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour l’aider quand il était un Kanima ? À cause de Lydia ? D’Allison ? De Stiles peut-être ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il n’avait pas pu faire autrement, aussi simple que cela. Jackson avait beau être détestable avec son attitude dédaigneuse ; il avait quelques atouts dans sa manche comme… comme… Scott n’en avait jamais vraiment trouvé ; néanmoins, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier que Jackson fût un loup-garou comme lui et que de ce fait, il avait cette impression d’être obligé de le sortir des situations extrêmes. Pour l’heure, s’il pouvait juste s’étrangler avec une branche de sorbier, cela l’arrangerait.

Stiles et Scott sortirent des vestiaires à trois heures et cinq minutes, exténué pour l’un, passablement agacé pour l’heure.

Une fois à l’extérieur de l’école, Scott prit congé en souhaitant bon courage à son meilleur ami. Stiles lui répondit en affichant un sourire crispé avant de se diriger d’un pas décidé vers sa fidèle voiture garée à quelques places du parking des enseignants. Le jeune homme bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, ouvrit sa portière, balança son sac sur le siège conducteur et prit place derrière le volant. Il se passa une main moite sur le visage avant de se gratter l’arrière du crâne dans un geste nerveux.

Il était enfin sorti de là. Il n’avait pas eu de retenue. Il arrivera à son entretien à l’heure. Il avait certes le bras encore endolori à cause de Greenberg qui l’avait bousculé sur le terrain, mais ce n’était pas vraiment problématique. L’univers l’avait laissé sortir de cette école de fou à l’heure et c’était presque un miracle. Il y avait certes déjà des klaxons qui hurlaient autour de lui, des embouteillages, des élèves pressés de rentrer chez eux ; Stiles avait prévu un retard par rapport à la circulation.

Facile. Très facile.

Stiles mit le contact et démarra la jeep.

Du moins, c’était ce qui était prévu. Pour l’heure, il tourna la clef sans que le moteur réponde. Stiles tapota son volant quelques secondes avant de maugréer et de prendre une grande inspiration afin de garder son calme.

L’univers avait vraiment aucune envie de l’aider. Il le détestait, c’était maintenant une évidence.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il sortit son téléphone portable de son pantalon. Peut-être pourra-t-il joindre Allison pour qu’elle le conduise au restaurant.

Plus de batterie.

La tête de Stiles se cogna contre le volant.

_Bordel._

Stiles se mit à se parler à lui-même, vérifiant la position de ses pieds puis de ses mains. Il sortit la clef, la scruta comme s’il s’attendait à y trouver quelque chose d’anormal puis remit le contact, fermant les yeux, suppliant intérieurement le ciel que sa pauvre jeep accepte d’obéir. Rien. Il se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts d’un geste irrité avant de sortir pour prendre l’air. Il fit quelques pas dans un sens puis dans l’autre avant de tenter à nouveau de démarrer, laissant la portière côté conducteur ouverte. Il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un juron devant l’obstination de sa propre voiture. Il retira à nouveau la clef dans un geste vif, trahissant son profond agacement. Il envoya valser son trousseau sur le siège passager et, avant qu’il ait pu insulter tous les dieux qu’il connaissait qui s’efforçaient visiblement de s’acharner sur son pauvre sort, quelque chose lui effleura le bras gauche. Il frissonna de la tête au pied avant de se tourner.

Harris se tenait à moins d’un mètre de lui, le fixant d’un air intrigué.

Stiles aurait voulu lui demander ce qu’il lui voulait exactement ou s’il avait trouvé ses tentatives pour démarrer sa voiture un peu trop bruyante à son goût tout en lui faisant remarquer qu’il était plus de trois heures et que, étant la fin des cours, le jeune homme avait qu’une seule envie c’était de partit très loin et surtout, très vite.

Au lieu de cela, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la nausée lui tiraillant l’estomac, Stiles récupéra ses clefs en tendant le bras non sans lâcher le professeur des yeux et remit le contact avant de tenter à nouveau de mettre le fichu moteur en marche. Il étouffa un juron, fermant les yeux de dépit, tapant l’arrière du crâne contre l’appui-tête. Il voulait juste… _juste…_ se rendre à un stupide entretien d’embauche. Était-ce si extraordinaire que cela ?

Sans un mot, Harris fit le tour de la voiture devant un Stiles abasourdi, exténué et plus qu’agacé. Le fils du Shérif l’observa ouvrir le capot, observer, triturer quelque chose avant de refermer le tout. Il fit à nouveau le tour et se rapprocha de Stiles. Se mettant en appui sur la portière, il se pencha avant de tendre la main droite vers le trousseau de clefs. Stiles retint son souffle, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il reconnut le même parfum quand il se trouvait, caché, dans le couloir de l’école juste avant d’entrer en cours d’économie.

Au bruit du moteur démarrant doucement, le cœur du fils du shérif fit un bond. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de se tourner vers Harris. Ce dernier referma la portière et, toujours dans ce silence étrange, afficha un faible sourire à Stiles avant de partir en direction du parking réservé aux enseignants.

L’adolescent le suivit du regard avant de murmurer un « Merci » sachant pertinemment bien que le professeur de Chimie était déjà trop loin pour l’entendre.

Stiles eut un petit rire nerveux avant de poser les mains tremblantes sur le volant et de prendre la route. C’était les nerfs. Et rien d’autre.

Vraiment rien d’autre.


	6. V

Ignorer un problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de lui-même ; telle était la philosophie de Stiles Stilinski. Il avait certes appris à vivre avec le problème de « loup-garou » de son meilleur ami ainsi que les conséquences de la pleine lune sur ce dernier. Il avait maîtrisé l'art et la manière d'éviter une surenchère de problèmes engendrés par sa si grande et merveilleuse capacité à se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment — et ce n'était pas Jackson qui pourrait le contredire. Son esprit vagabondait d'un endroit à un autre, en restant le plus logique possible tout en étant envahi de pensées obsessionnelles sur ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver dans cette ville de cinglés après un loup-garou adopté ayant des problèmes d'identité.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de réfléchi. Certes, il trouvait toujours des solutions — il n'y avait pas de problèmes, il n'y avait que des solutions comme le disait un de ses oncles — à tout et à n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, il était parvenu à se retrouver dans une situation telle que même son esprit de déduction avait perdu totalement pied.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à son « peut-être » futur travail dont juste le fait de devoir faire du patin à roulettes tout en servant les clients lui faisait froid dans le dos, Stiles avait tourné et retourné les derniers événements de la journée dans tous les sens sans trouver d'explications satisfaisantes.

Bon, Scott et Jackson qui s'entretuaient sur le terrain de lacrosse n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'était même presque inespéré que le Coach les maintienne dans l'équipe après tout cela. Le fait qu'ils fussent les deux meilleurs joueurs était peut-être un début de réponse. Cependant, il était clair et certain que, d'après les cris et les remontrances du professeur Finstock après la séance d'entraînement, que les deux loups-garou avaient tout intérêt à faire des concessions. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre malgré tous les efforts qu'avait faits Scott — du moins, c'était nettement plus que ce qu'avait fait Stiles. Très bien, mais qu'ils essayaient au moins de ne pas se frapper dessus durant les matchs sinon l'équipe adverse n'aura même pas à lever le petit doigt pour les battre. Certes, c'était quelque peu exagéré, mais Stiles était sûr et certain que le Coach préférait les pendre lui-même par les pieds au-dessus d'un lac rempli de serpents géants plutôt que de perdre face à une équipe de _« lopettes »_.

Bon, Erica qui sortait les crocs et les griffes devant Greenberg, car ce dernier avait « failli » causer injustement des ennuis à Stiles n'était pas vraiment non plus quelque chose d'étonnant. Erica avait toujours un petit faible pour le fils du Shérif même si elle s'en gardait bien de lui avouer. Et de toute manière, si elle ne prenait pas soin de lui, qui le ferait ? Derek ? La bonne blague. Scott ? Il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de lui-même en dehors d'Allison. Jackson ? À moins que le reflet du miroir de Jackson adopte les traits de Stiles, il y avait très peu de chance que le jeune loup s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui.

Tout comme le professeur Harris qui avait étrangement laissé passer des tas d'occasions pour le coller jusqu'au prochain millénaire. Peut-être que le jeune chimiste n'avait eu simplement aucune envie de rester plus longtemps un lundi après-midi ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas « que » Stiles qui était contraint de rester après la sonnerie. Le professeur subissait lui aussi d'une certaine manière ce genre de retenues interminables même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps soit le nez dans ses copies tout en ignorant complètement le jeune homme — mis à part l'obliger à rester assis dès que l'adolescent osait poser l'orteil en dehors de sa zone de confort — soit à ranger les placards de la classe ainsi que le local contenant les produits dangereux. Stiles quant à lui, après avoir fait ses devoirs pour le restant de la semaine ainsi que lire les chapitres pour ses prochains cours, avait tendance à perdre patience. Et dès que la grande aiguille lui en donnait l'occasion, l'adolescent filait comme une fusée sans même un regard pour son professeur ou un simple « au revoir ».

En fin de compte, les retenues n'avaient plus vraiment de sens et n'étaient plus du tout efficaces sur Stiles. Il les acceptait sans ronchonner tout en soupirant d'exaspération. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'essayer de se défendre ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. De plus, il n'avait jamais voulu montrer à Harris un quelconque agacement vis-à-vis des heures de colles. Cela lui aurait trop fait plaisir.

Et si Stiles prenait en compte le fait qu'il n'eût aucune activité extrascolaire contrairement à Scott avec la clinique vétérinaire : rester après les cours ? Et alors ? Il rentrait juste un peu plus tard chez lui. En plus de cela, il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs. Que demander de plus ?

Oui, que demander de plus…

Peut-être une voiture qui ne menaçait pas de tomber en panne à chaque carrefour. Stiles ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était produit sur le parking de l'école. Tout marchait parfaitement ce matin. C'était comme si sa propre jeep avait ressenti les angoisses du jeune homme et qu'elle avait décidé d'extérioriser le tout.

Non. Vraiment n'importe quoi, Stiles.

Le professeur avait dû toucher un des fils de la batterie ou peut-être de l'arrivée d'essence. Stiles ne s'y connaissait rien en mécanique. Pour l'heure, il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir remercié de manière plus correcte. Il lui en touchera deux mots demain matin. Sauf s'il travaillait après les cours. Il ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable ou plutôt « le dragon à lunettes acariâtre ».

Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer doucement, l'estomac noué. Il n'était pas vraiment stressé pour son entretien — même s'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Il n'avait pas peur de se vautrer littéralement avec des patins aux pieds ou de bien de se couvrir de ridicule dans la cuisine en rapportant des tas d'assiettes en maudissant celui qui avait décidé que faire des piles de plus de trois mètres de haut était intelligent et pratique.

Il gara sa jeep dans un parking souterrain d'un grand immeuble à quelques mètres du restaurant. Il coupa le contact d'une main tremblante en priant intérieurement que sa voiture n'allait pas lui faire faux bond au moment de repartir. Il n'avait plus de batterie dans son téléphone ; impossible d'appeler Scott, Allison, Lydia ou son père à l'aide. Peut-être qu'un de ses futurs collègues possédait la même marque de téléphone et avait un chargeur sous le coude. Peut-être qu'il ne réussirait même pas l'entretien. Peut-être que sa voiture n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes ou que cela avait été réglé grâce aux doigts experts de Harris.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette pensée étrange.

Le restaurant était bondé et Stiles sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir de la tête au pied. Il aurait voulu tourner les talons et partir au plus loin le plus vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Il aurait voulu mettre de côté ses appréhensions et retrouver l'excitation de l'optique de décrocher un emploi amusant. Il aurait voulu oublier cette journée stressante et sans dessus-dessous ainsi que se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le comptoir où se trouvait derrière celui-ci la patronne en pleine conversation avec un client.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il resta planté à l'entrée du restaurant, les jambes fébriles et tremblantes, se demandant comment les serveuses arrivaient à faire leur travail si dignement et gracieusement en patinant d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle avec un plateau rempli de plats et de boissons de toutes sortes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste plus que nerveux avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément, l'estomac douloureux et une boule d'angoisse dans le fond de la gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait à un entretien pour un petit boulot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il appréhendait la suite des événements ou qu'il était certain de ne jamais recevoir de réponse de la part des employeurs. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se rendait compte de la stupidité et de l'absurdité de ses réactions. Après tout, il était bien incapable de tenir sur des patins à roulettes malgré sa maîtrise des patins à glace et ; ajouté à cela, un certain talent pour être déplaisant avec les clients quand ceux-ci étaient désagréables. Il était conscient de tout cela ; néanmoins, il avait vraiment envie de ce travail, plus que les autres. La position géographique du restaurant était telle que peu d'élèves risquaient de traîner dans le coin à la fin des cours à moins d'habiter dans le quartier même. Et, à moins que Scott et les autres vinssent spécifiquement, il ne croiserait pas non plus le reste de la meute. Il pourra respirer, penser à autre chose. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la distance entre le loft de Derek Hale et l'établissement. Il était persuadé que même si cela était à moins de cent mètres, le loup-garou et son psychopathe d'oncle n'étaient pas du genre à manger ou à prendre un café dans ce type de restaurant.

Pour ce qui était de son père, il avait cru comprendre que le quartier était assez calme et que la police intervenait qu'à de très rares occasions ; souvent des disputes de voisinages ou des vols mineurs.

En d'autres termes, ce sera un lieu calme où Stiles pourra se « détendre » d'une certaine manière. Se prendre la tête avec les clients, les collègues ou la patronne sera toujours plus supportable qu'une meute de loups-garous de mauvaise humeur.

Plus d'une heure après avoir hésité à faire un pas en direction du comptoir, Stiles sortit du restaurant l'estomac plus léger et l'esprit apaisé. L'entretien s'était parfaitement déroulé même s'il avait omis de préciser qu'il était bien incapable de pratiquer à la perfection le patin à roulettes. Il avait un emploi du temps plutôt abordable. Il travaillait le mercredi et le jeudi en soirée et le samedi durant l'après-midi — en ayant possibilité de déplacer en soirée si jamais il avait quelque chose de prévu comme entraînement ou match. Il avait déjà oublié les prénoms de ses collègues. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu une bonne mémoire des noms de toute façon.

Il aurait voulu appeler Scott et son père pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Stupide téléphone portable. Il avait un câble pour le recharger dans son véhicule pour ce genre de situation, mais l'avait laissé dans le tiroir de son bureau. Très utile. Vraiment. Tout comme son manuel de Chimie laissé sur ce même bureau avec des bouquins ennuyeux comme seule compagnie ; ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteaux à peine entamé. L'adolescent avait grignoté pendant une conversation via Internet avec Scott. Seulement, voilà, comme à l'accoutumée, il avait monopolisé la discussion tandis que son meilleur ami s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel ou de glisser subtilement quelques mots sur Allison et sur Lydia.

Stiles arpenta les rues d'un pas léger, les mains les poches. En sortant du restaurant, il s'était dit qu'il devrait peut-être se rendre au bureau du Sherif voir son père avant de se raviser. Son estomac réclamait de la nourriture et son esprit un peu de calme. Il avait pris la décision de retourner dans la demeure de Stilinski, de prendre une bonne douche chaude, de manger un morceau, de recharger ce fichu téléphone avant d'appeler son meilleur ami, allongé de tout son long sur son lit tandis que son père rentrait éreinté du travail, se demandant ce qui se passait dans cette ville de cinglés bien que les choses se soient plus ou moins calmées depuis que Jackson avait adopté la forme normale d'un loup-garou. Il était de notoriété publique que cela ne durerait pas ; néanmoins, Stiles et les autres se gardaient bien d'y penser.

L'adolescent s'arrêta au coin d'une rue, parcourut les alentours du regard avant de soupirer longuement. Le quartier n'était pas que calme : il était désertique. Comment le restaurant pouvait-il être aussi bondé un lundi soir ? Stiles fit la grimace à lui-même en se faisant la remarque que ce n'était pas important du moment qu'il était payé et qu'il recevait de bons pourboires mêmes si en cas de journée sans clients, il était indéniable qu'il gagnerait très peu voir absolument rien. Pour l'heure, il était engagé, avait enfin « une activité extrascolaire » et si le grand-père d'Allison, Gerard Argent, n'était pas actuellement dans une maison de retraite en train de vomir un liquide visqueux par tous les orifices, il lui aurait rendu une visite sur-le-champ en lui mettant sous le nez son contrat de travail tout en jubilant.

Une fois à sa jeep, Stiles s'installa derrière le volant en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de sortir son téléphone de la poche gauche de son pantalon et de le poser sur le tableau de bord. Il ouvrit la boîte à gant, fouilla quelques secondes, en sortit les papiers du véhicule, les balança sur la banquette arrière en se promettant de les récupérer une fois rentré chez lui avant de refermer le tout en se rendant compte qu'il avait effectivement laissé son câble de recharge sur son bureau. Il se renfrogna dans son siège avant de poser les mains sur le volant. Il esquissa un rictus et mit le contact. Il jeta un œil en biais à son rétroviseur avant de tourner la clef, l'estomac à nouveau en proie aux angoisses.

La voiture ne réagit pas. Il émit un sifflement agacé entre ses dents, retira la clef, posa le coude sur la portière, se passa une main moite sur le visage avant de soupirer à nouveau.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de démarrer la jeep, sans succès. Il alluma les phares ; ceux-ci éclairèrent très faiblement le mur qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre du capot.

La batterie. Comme son téléphone. Cette fichue batterie de cette fichue jeep dans ce fichu parking dans cette fichue ville de cinglés.

Stiles sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui avec mauvaise humeur. Il fit quelques pas d'un côté puis de l'autre le long de la voiture avant de se diriger vers le capot. Il l'ouvrit dans un geste brusque, le cala avec la tige de fer et se mit à regarder un peu partout à la recherche du moindre indice lui permettant de réparer sa stupide voiture. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement, tendit les mains vers des boulons par-ci par-là comme si rien que le fait de les effleurer provoquerait une réaction.

Appeler une dépanneuse était la seule chose à faire ; le jeune homme n'avait pas la possibilité d'appeler qui que ce soit et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir aperçu une seule borne d'urgence dans le parking. Il pourrait tout aussi bien retourner au restaurant et demander de l'aide, mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de passer pour le petit nouveau « à la voiture en panne ». Il voulait à tout prix éviter de se faire remarquer même pour un simple coup de fil. Il réussira à faire démarrer sa voiture. Si Harris avait plus ou moins réparé la panne juste en triturant certains câbles, ce n'était pas si grave que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, peut-être était-ce un simple faux contact.

Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple faux contact. Sa batterie était à plat et peut-être que son alternateur avait rendu l'âme par la même occasion. Ou peut-être qu'était-ce le contacteur ? Ou bien une simple panne d'essence ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait perdu des pièces en chemin ?

Le cerveau de Stiles partait dans toutes les directions possibles à la recherche de solution avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Appeler quelqu'un. Oui, appeler quelqu'un. Peut-être que s'il parlait suffisamment fort, Derek Hale, l'Alpha grognon l'oreille surdéveloppée, l'entendrait. Ou même Peter. Ou Scott. Oui, Scott pouvait très bien être dans les parages. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

Peut-être que Lydia passera par là pour garer sa voiture pour se rendre à une boutique même si Stiles ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir vu une galerie commerciale ou même un seul magasin de vêtements ou de chaussures. Peut-être qu'Allison Argent viendra avec son père pour se rendre à une réunion secrète de la famille Argent. Peut-être Isaac... ou Erica ou même Boys.

_N'importe qui._

Stiles donna un coup de poing sur le bord de la carasse, étouffa un cri avant de secouer la main dans tous les sens dans un geste absurde pour aider à évacuer la douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied contre le parechoc avant de réprimer un nouveau cri de douleur et de marcher à cloche-pied jusqu'au siège conducteur. Il maudit la société et les constructeurs de sa Jeep sur quinze générations tout comme le fait qu'il aurait dû s'intéresser un peu plus à la mécanique et à l'automobile qu'aux légendes idiotes de loups-garou ou autres bestioles du même genre. Il se renfrogna dans son siège avant d'inspirer longuement afin de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il consulta son téléphone comme si le fait de l'avoir laissé sur le tableau de bord aurait pu le recharger par un moyen quelconque. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'énervement avant de jeter l'appareil sur le siège passager. Il passa une main moite sur le visage, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'estomac à deux doigts de rendre le peu de repas qui restait. Stiles murmura un juron, sortit à nouveau de la voiture et claqua violemment la portière. Il se prit la tête avec les mains et fit quelques pas dans une direction puis dans une autre avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de laisser tomber son visage sur le toit de la voiture.

Un bruit de moteur proche l'interpella et il se redressa aussitôt. Il balaya les alentours du regard à la recherche du véhicule avant d'écarquiller des yeux de stupeur : une Jetta noire.

Il oublia de réfléchir, de penser ne serait-ce un seul instant à s'enfuir à toute jambe ou bien à se demander encore une fois ce qu'il avait pu faire à l'univers pour croiser encore son professeur de Chimie dans cette journée interminable. Il tenta de faire taire les battements effrénés de son cœur provoqués par l'angoisse en se répétant jusqu'à ce que les mots n'eurent plus aucun sens que sa présence dans ce parking n'avait rien de suspect et que le jeune homme ne risquait absolument rien même quand la voiture noire du professeur se gara juste à côté de la sienne et que l'homme en sortit doucement, dévisagea le fils du Shérif avant de claquer la porte côté conducteur dans un bruit qui sembla se répercuter sur les murs froids et encrassés par les fumées d'échappements.

Les jambes de Stiles tremblèrent légèrement avant que son cerveau ne leur ordonne de bien se tenir. Il déglutit avec peine en suivant du regard le professeur faire le tour de sa propre voiture et de rejoindre l'adolescent, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur. Stiles était à deux doigts de s'évanouir à cause du stresse. Il aurait presque voulu que ce fût Peter et son sourire ironique ou bien Chris Argent avec un fusil de chasse à la main devant lui plutôt qu'Adrian Harris dont le visage impassible ne lui donnait aucun indice sur son humeur ou ce qu'il était simplement en train d'imaginer en trouvant le jeune homme en panne dans un parking loin de chez lui et surtout seul.

Les yeux du professeur passèrent du visage blême de Stiles au capot ouvert de la jeep. Il plissa le front dans un air de grande réflexion avant de briser le silence entre eux dans un murmure presque inaudible pour les oreilles d'un Stiles à deux doigts de prendre la poudre d'escampette dans une direction totalement prise au hasard, même si c'était pour tourner en rond pendant deux heures. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir loin et très vite même si c'était totalement absurde. Cependant, quand le jeune homme était en proie à une telle angoisse, à une angoisse si grande que cela pouvait alerter n'importe quel loup-garou dans les parages, il n'arrivait pas à agir de manière sensée.

« Vous avez appelé une dépanneuse ? »

L'air totalement ahuri, Stiles se contenta d'émettre un faible « hein ? » qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au professeur de Chimie. Ce dernier répéta sa question d'une voix un peu plus ferme. Stiles secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite avant de répliquer :

« Je n'ai plus de batterie dans mon téléphone portable.

— À force de la faire sonner en classe, j'imagine, lança Harris, sarcastique. »

_Et vlan, c'était gratuit._

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion sur le pourquoi du comment de cette remarque alors qu'il était innocent au sujet du fichu téléphone de Greenberg qui avait retenti en plein cours. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Harris lui afficha un faible sourire avant de se diriger vers le capot de la jeep non sans l'effleurer au passage. À son contact, Stiles s'écarta en faisant un pas en arrière. Son dos se cogna contre la portière de la jeep ce qui lui fit bondir d'un pas en avant. Le professeur remarqua cette réaction aussi étrange qu'amusante sans faire de commentaire. Stiles ferma les yeux, inspira longuement pour se donner du courage avant de faire quelques pas en direction du professeur de Chimie qui tâtait déjà le moteur de sa voiture. Stiles trouva cela plutôt insolite que quelqu'un tentait de réparer une panne sans même demander ce qui se passait. Il haussa les épaules ; après tout, si le professeur s'y connaissait en automobile, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cette fichue jeep refusait tout simplement de démarrer.

« C'est la batterie qui a lâché, lâcha doucement Stiles en mettant les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Peut-être, répondit doucement Harris sans lever les yeux du moteur.

— Comment ça _peut-être_ _?_ rétorqua le jeune homme qui avait repris un peu de couleur et de contrôle de soi. Je mets le contact et rien ne se passe. Et les phares sont faibles. »

Le professeur posa le regard sur Stiles qui mit à la hâte les bras le long du corps comme s'il se mettait au garde-à-vous.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas la batterie. Juste que votre panne n'est _peut-être_ pas liée qu'à ça, souffla Harris en marchant lentement vers le jeune homme. »

Stiles baissa les yeux, émit un son d'agacement avant de secouer la tête derechef. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Pas maintenant qu'il avait un travail. Pas maintenant qu'il avait _des activités extrascolaires, merci Papy Argent et ta super capacité à rabaisser les gens._ Sans un mot, Harris se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture et en sortit des pinces reliées à des fils noirs et rouges. Stiles le suivit du regard tandis qu'il ouvrit le capot de la Jetta et ; toujours dans un silence pesant, l'adolescent ne le lâcha pas des yeux quand il plaça avec grande précaution les pinces sur la batterie de chaque voiture.

L'esprit de Stiles se demandait pourquoi le professeur n'appelait pas simplement une dépanneuse tout en laissant l'adolescent attendre dans ce grand parking souterrain.

Le cerveau était occupé à chercher une explication sur la présence du chimiste dans les environs.

Le cœur quant à lui avait repris un rythme soutenu, mais nettement moins angoissé ; voir presque apaisé tout en scrutant les approches de l'homme qui pourraient tout faire chavirer.

Et l'estomac avait soudainement faim, se posant la question absurde du goût possible de la jambe droite du professeur. Pourquoi la droite et pas la gauche ? Il fallait en référer aux neurones entortillés dans une mélasse de réflexion, de curiosité et de fascination.

Stiles observait les allées et venues du professeur Harris entre les deux capots pour vérifier les pinces. Il resta silencieux quand celui-ci prit place au volant de la Jetta et fit démarrer le moteur. Le jeune homme lança un regard au moteur de sa jeep avant de faire le tour d'un pas lent. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de la portière ouverte côté conducteur de la voiture noire.

Le professeur dont la jambe gauche était en dehors du véhicule leva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui avait gardé la tête baissée.

Se faire recharger la batterie de sa pauvre jeep par la voiture du professeur de Chimie qui le détestait depuis des années. Si quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce pensé à annoncer cela à Stiles, celui-ci aurait sans doute trouvé la plaisanterie plutôt amère.

Plus les minutes s'écoulèrent avec comme simple bruit le moteur ronronnant, plus Stiles trouva cette journée bizarre. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'aurait cru.

Le cours de Chimie durant lequel le professeur avait eu plusieurs raisons de le mettre en retenue. Cet exercice réussi d'une étrange manière alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir répondu aléatoirement. Cette bousculade dans les couloirs alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux mis à part Erica et Greenberg. Le Coach qui avait été à deux doigts de balancer Jackson et Scott du haut d'une falaise. Et ce moment, à la sortie des cours, quand Harris était venu l'aider pour démarrer sa stupide voiture.

C'était clair dans l'esprit de Stiles : il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre si ce n'était que Harris jouait avec ses pieds et ses nerfs. Peut-être qu'il était en train d'accumuler des points et qu'au bout de trois cents points, Stiles était jeté par la fenêtre du dernier étage de l'école par le professeur du Chimie dont les limites de la patience avaient été largement dépassées voir ensevelis sous des tonnes de pierres. Ou peut-être que le professeur Harris voulait juste se montrer _aimable_ pour une fois.

Non. C'était impossible. Il l'attendait simplement au tournant. Comme cette remarque sur la batterie de son téléphone. Stiles ne perdait simplement rien pour attendre.

« Voulez-vous prévenir votre père ? demanda doucement Harris, sortant soudainement Stiles de ses pensées. »

L'adolescent secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite et répondit d'une voix pâteuse :

« Non, il doit être au bureau à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il peut être, en fait.

— Assez tard, pour vous demandez ce que vous faites dans les parages.

— Je suis en panne, cela se voit pas ? lâcha Stiles par mauvaise humeur, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. »

Il crut un instant que Harris allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais il se contenta d'afficher un faible sourire avant de sortir de la voiture dont le moteur tournait au ralenti depuis un quart d'heure selon l'estimation de l'esprit de Stiles toujours occupé à dénicher les raisons du comportement et les intentions de Harris vis-à-vis de lui et de, au cas échéant, d'élaborer un plan pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas même si c'était simplement d'invoquer une armée de loups-garou dirigée par Derek Hale, l'Alpha aigri vivant dans un loft à quelques kilomètres de là.

« Normalement, votre batterie devrait être suffisamment chargée pour vous permettre de démarrer, fit il en se massant la tempe du bout des doigts.

— Normalement ? répéta doucement Stiles d'un air soupçonneux.

— Normalement. »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres par réflexe, murmura quelque chose d'intelligible avant de se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers sa jeep. Il se mit derrière le volant, prit une grande inspiration avant de placer les doigts tremblants sur la clef. Il jeta un regard en biais vers le professeur qui l'observait le visage toujours impassible. Stiles ferma les yeux et mit le contact. La jeep hoqueta et refusa de démarrer le moteur. L'adolescent insista à plusieurs reprises avant qu'une main vienne doucement écarter la sienne de la clef de contact. Stiles leva les yeux — qu'il sentit légèrement humide par l'agacement peut-être — vers Harris qui arborait un sourire désolé.

« Et merde, murmura l'adolescent en laissant choir sa tête sur le volant. Merde. »

Harris lui effleura le sommet du crâne, se dirigea vers sa propre voiture pour couper le moteur avant d'enlever les pinces des batteries. Il referma doucement le capot de chaque véhicule tandis que Stiles fixait ses pieds posés sur les pédales en se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant qu'il se retrouvait coincé au milieu de nulle part — du moins, dans un lieu où il ne connaissait pas grand monde — sans possibilité d'appeler son père ou même Scott — du moins, il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'éventualité de retourner au restaurant pour emprunter le téléphone de la patronne pour passer un stupide coup de fil.

La partie logique de l'adolescent avait abandonné le bateau et tout ce que son esprit avait à déclarer était centré sur la présence de Harris à moins d'un mètre de lui dont l'odeur commençait à devenir familière même si elle rappelait ce moment d'angoisse dans le couloir juste avant le cours d'Économie.

« Je vais appeler une dépanneuse, déclara le professeur en sortant son téléphone portable de la poche gauche de son pantalon. »

Stiles resta silencieux, se contenant d'observer toute l'absurdité de cette situation à travers ses chaussures recouvertes de boues séchées par endroit. Il entendit le professeur faire quelques pas dans une direction puis dans une autre, attendant que quelqu'un veuille lui répondre. Il détourna la tête du volant pour l'observer aller et venir avant de descendre de la jeep et de claquer la portière un peu plus bruyamment qu'il l'aurait voulu. Harris raccrocha en soupirant d'agacement. Il tendit son téléphone à Stiles dont le regard passa de l'appareil au visage légèrement tendu du professeur. L'adolescent fit doucement « non » de la tête. Harris lança sur un ton presque autoritaire :

« Appelez votre père.

— Je vous ai dit qu'il était au Bureau du Shérif ou peut-être même en patrouille, répondit Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

— Appelez-le. Vous n'allez pas rester toute la nuit dans ce parking.

— Il finit son service vers vingt heures.

— Ou appelez McCall.

— Parce que vous croyez que je connais son numéro par cœur ?

— Appelez sa mère.

— Même remarque.

— Appelez votre père qui appellera la mère de McCall qui appellera son fils. »

Contre toute attente, Stiles éclata de rire. Peut-être était-ce simplement les nerfs qui lâchaient. Ou le ridicule de cette situation. Ou l'air hébété qu'affichait Adrian Harris comme à la fin du cours, quand l'adolescent lui avait posé la question absurde sur ses lunettes.

Stiles avait un fou rire ; ce genre de fou rire qui vous prenait dans les pires situations comme un enterrement ou une remise de diplôme. Ce genre de fou rire qui vous prenait aux tripes, qui vous faisait perdre pied et qui vous montrait à quel point vous n'avez pas du tout le contrôle de vous même.

L'adolescent en avait les larmes aux yeux, l'estomac dans tous les sens, le ventre tordu par le rire, l'angoisse, la peur et du ridicule absolu de sa situation. De _leur_ situation à tous les deux. L'un appuyé au toit de la voiture qui était bonne pour la casse depuis quelques mois et l'autre qui tentait de rassembler les morceaux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait ou ce qu'il avait pu dire d'aussi drôle.

Stiles n'avait aucune once d'idée de ce qui lui prenait de rire de la sorte. Après tout, cela n'avait rien d'amusant. Il était en panne dans un coin de la ville éloigné des habitations de ses amis ou même connaissances. Pas de téléphone. Et sa fierté lui avait interdit de retourner tout simplement au restaurant demander de l'aide. Et tout cela pour quoi en fin de compte ? Pour que son professeur de Chimie vienne tenter de l'aider. Ou serait-ce de proposer des choses logiques dans ce genre de situation. Appeler Scott. Oui, c'était tellement logique. Même s'il était peut-être à la clinique vétérinaire ou en train d'élaborer un plan pour assomer Jackson demain matin à la première heure.

« Votre rire est aussi agaçant que votre voix, notifia Adrian Harris sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme, en ramenant le téléphone au niveau de sa jambe droite. »

Stiles lui sourit allègrement tout en continuant à rire. Il avait envie de se gifler ou de se donner des coups de pieds aux fesses pour se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Après tout, il venait de passer une journée totalement absurde. Qui pouvait lui en reprocher ?

Harris émit un son d'agacement avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de mettre un poing sur la hanche, détournant la tête.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas rire… , tenta Stiles entre deux fous rires.

— Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner une très bonne motivation pour vous arrêter de rire de la sorte. »

Le rire de Stiles redoubla d'intensité tandis que Harris resta de marbre. L'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt expérimenter l'expression « mourir de rire » s'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Cependant, c'était plus que nerveux. C'était comme si toutes les angoisses et les peurs de la journée avaient eu soudainement envie de s'échapper laissant derrière eux cette euphorie presque hystérique.

« Je suis désolé, professeur, fit Stiles avec un large sourire. Mais juste… juste évitez… évitez…

— Que j'évite _quoi_ , Stilinski ? rétorqua Harris légèrement agacé. »

Stiles, dont le rire commença à s'estomper, répondit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde et un sourire franc :

« Que vous évitiez d'être _adorable_. »

Comme toute réponse, Harris écarquilla les yeux de stupeur ce qui nourrit bien malgré lui le fou rire de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était persuadé que s'ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans leur établissement scolaire, il était indéniable que le fils du Shérif aurait été collé pour le restant du millénaire.

Stiles se calma petit à petit, séchant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux d'un revers de manche avant de prendre le poignet du professeur de Chimie et de le tirer vers la Jetta noire.

« Allez, raccompagnez-moi au bureau du Shérif, lança Stiles avec un large sourire. »

Harris passa des doigts frêles de l'adolescent autour de son poignet au visage espiègle de celui-ci avant de se libérer dans un geste plus brusque qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il rétorqua sèchement :

« Débrouillez-vous. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la voiture noire avant d'être attrapé derechef par l'adolescent, à deux mains cette fois sur son poignet droit :

« Maaaaaais, il fait froid, tenta Stiles en prenant une voix faussement triste. Et des loups vont venir me manger !

— Qu'est ce que feraient des loups dans un parking ? fit remarquer Harris d'un air perplexe en se tournant vers lui sans se dégager.

— Des loups ou des _gros pumas._

— Ils souffriront d'intoxication alimentaire. »

Stiles tira un peu plus fort sur le poignet. Le professeur se dégagea, mais fut pris à nouveau d'assaut par un adolescent déterminé et têtu. Fortement têtu. Terriblement têtu.

« Vous sortez de nulle part. Vous essayez de m'aider. Et vous m'abandonnez maintenant ? fit Stiles d'une voix mielleuse.

— Je ne sors pas de nulle part, Stiles. J'habite dans cet immeuble. »

L'adolescent lâcha le poignet du professeur comme si ce dernier était en feu. Il fit quelque pas en arrière avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harris le jaugea de toute sa hauteur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le cerveau de Stiles mit de côté le fait que le restaurant était à quelques pas de cet immeuble et que l'adolescent allait forcément croiser le professeur de Chimie durant ses heures de travail.

L'esprit de Stiles eut juste envie de s'enfuir, ne voulant plus du tout jouer avec le dragon à lunettes.

L'estomac de Stiles lui rappela qu'il avait toujours faim et qu'il se demandait quel goût avait la jambe gauche du professeur, car la droite ne semblait pas si appétissante que cela.

Le cœur de Stiles prit le contrôle de sa bouche :

« Oh… du coup, je peux attendre chez vous que mon père finisse son service ? lança-t-il avec un large sourire. »

Adrian ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer longuement, tentant de garder son calme.

« Même pas en rêve. »

Stiles aurait pu effacer l'air idiot qu'il arborait en apercevant le regard glacial que lui lançait le professeur Harris. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

Quant à Harris, il le dévisagea d'abord d'un air mauvais avant d'afficher un sourire timide tout en lui désignant sa voiture du revers de la main. Stiles alla récupérer ses affaires dans sa jeep avant de prendre place dans la Jetta, côté passager. Harris leva les yeux au ciel avant de monter dans la voiture à son tour.

Le cœur de Stiles battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les oreilles bourdonnant, l'adolescent était à deux doigts de s'évanouir quand le professeur claqua la portière à son tour.

Le fils du shérif était persuadé que cette journée était loin d'être finie. Malheureusement ou heureusement, il n'était pas encore certain du terme.

Stiles mit sa ceinture de sécurité, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

La présence du professeur à moins d'un mètre n'était pas si bizarre qu'il l'aurait cru.

Pas _adorable._ Agréable.

Une présence agréable et rassurante.


	7. VI

Stiles ne savait pas quoi penser.

Le cœur serré par ses angoisses et ses peurs, il avait envie d'ouvrir la portière et de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Ou simplement de tracer des lignes sur sa vitre embuée de la voiture noire en se demandant si son père était en train de ranger des documents dans son bureau ou s'il avait terminé un peu plus tôt ou s'il était encore en patrouille quelque part dans un coin de la vie, dans un quartier sensible. Il se demandait si Scott était à la clinique vétérinaire ou bien entre deux lectures pour l'école, avec un thé à la camomille posé sur le coin de son bureau. Il s'était mis aux thés depuis les grandes vacances et avait tenté de convaincre son meilleur ami de privilégier un bon thé aux sodas ou bien à la caféine. Stiles avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui tapoter l'épaule non sans lui glisser qu'il appréciait le conseil, mais préférait rester à ses bonnes vieilles — et certes — _mauvaises_ habitudes d'adolescent avec les boissons sucrées et remplies d'excitant. Il soupçonnait Allison de lui avoir donné cette idée de thés. Elle en consommait très souvent avec Lydia devant un film ou une série sur son ordinateur, en faisant leurs devoirs ou travaux de groupe chez la jeune blonde vénitienne. Peut-être que Scott entretenait un semblant de relation avec Allison en avalant un ou deux litres de thés par jour si ce n'était plus durant le week-end.

 _N'importe quoi_ , Stiles.

Allison et Scott avaient rompu. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois. Néanmoins, ce qui avait changé était la réaction de Scott. Il l'avait acceptée, n'avait pas cherché à la remettre en question ou de courir une dernière fois après la jeune Argent la suppliant de lui accorder une dernière chance. Il avait accepté cette fatalité qu'ils ne pourront pas être ensemble en fin de compte : même si dans un coin de son esprit, il l'espérait toujours secrètement. Il devait passer à autre chose. Étudier tout l'été. Travailler d'arrache-pied à la clinique vétérinaire. Tenter de se rapprocher de Derek et de sa meute même si ce n'était juste pour avoir une présence de loups-garou et quelqu'un à mordre durant les crises de pleine lune.

Et il y avait Jackson. Le garçon insupportable et plus égoïste que jamais. Ah ! Scott aurait cru qu'il se serait calmé après l'histoire Kanima. Bien au contraire. Et il était certain que ce n'était que le début. Derek avait beau essayer de s'en occuper du mieux qu'il le pouvait en le considérant comme un de ses Betas à part entière ; le jeune homme lui lançait ce regard suffisant avec un rictus arrogant au coin des lèvres avant de lui déclarer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un Alpha. Qu'il s'en sortirait bien mieux que Scott.

Certes, Scott mentirait en disant que Jackson n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Il avait très vite géré les nuits de pleines lunes ; contrairement à Scott qui avait encore besoin de Stiles pour l'attacher à la cave en lui notifiant d'une voix rassurante que la fichue lune partira très vite et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il enverrait lui-même Peter Hale d'un coup de pied bien placé en direction de l'astre pour le dévier ou la détruire. C'était absurde, complètement impossible. Scott éclatait souvent de rire durant ses crises en écoutant les discours incohérents de son meilleur ami. Et c'était merveilleusement efficace. Stiles ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait cette capacité à aider les autres même de manière maladroite ou mal assurée. Il était capable de calmer Erica à deux doigts d'arracher un bras à un de ses « frères loups-garou » pendant la pleine lune. De faire sourire Lydia après une mauvaise nouvelle ou une nuit agitée par les cris et les hurlements des bêtes étranges qui fourmillaient dans cette ville de dingue â Stiles était convaincu que Beacon Hills méritait d'être rasée ou cramée et d'être reconstruite sur de bonnes bases.

Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir exténué ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du professeur de Chimie, assis au volant, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Du moins, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard en biais avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parking, un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. L'adolescent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ou commenté la conduite du professeur. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, se focalisant principalement sur cette vitre embuée, traçant quelques lignes ici et là.

Si Derek Hale était celui qui le reconduisait en ce moment chez lui, Stiles aurait pu discuter du comportement de Jackson et de Scott sur le terrain tout en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter que son meilleur ami n'en vienne à arracher un membre à son camarade de classe. Derek aurait sans doute déclaré quelque chose sur le fait qu'il fût certes l'Alpha de Jackson, mais que ce dernier n'était pas coopératif. Et pour ce qui était de Scott, il aurait sans doute avancé des théories absurdes comme quoi le jeune homme était en perdition depuis sa rupture avec Allison et qu'il cherchait un point de repère : le sport. Quelque chose à quoi se rattacher pour remonter la pente. Ce qui aurait sans doute fait lever les yeux au ciel au fils du Shérif et lui donner des raisons de lancer certains sarcasmes sur le fait que Scott n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit et que ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Du moins, Scott avait Stiles pour se sortir des situations dangereuses. Le fait qu'il pût oublier Allison était un pas en avant même si l'hyperactif essayait de temps à autre à briser la glace entre eux de manière maladroite : les laisser seuls au cinéma ou prendre la place la plus éloignée de son meilleur ami pour forcer Allison à se mettre à côté ou derrière le loup-garou, partir plus tôt du déjeuner. Ce genre de choses anodines qui ne marchait pas vraiment.

Mais bon, les loups-garou étaient des êtres compliqués. Et il se surprenait à penser que ce n'était heureusement pas le cas de Harris. Pas le fait d'être compliqué. Non. Le professeur était quelqu'un de compliqué dans le sens où l'adolescent était bien incapable de deviner à quoi il pensait ou bien ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Le mettre en retenue n'était pas dans l'équation. Stiles était conscient qu'un rien pouvait le conduire dans cette salle de classe après les cours à griffonner des notes inutiles sur son carnet ou bien de fixer l'horloge au-dessus de la tête du chimiste en se demandant toutes les quatre secondes si l'homme réagirait si jamais il tentait de s'échapper en douce, sur la pointe des pieds, très lentement, en direction de la porte ouverte — elle était toujours ouverte durant les retenues — sans respirer et sans penser une seule seconde. C'était quelque chose à tenter.

_Pour la science._

Le professeur était quelqu'un de compliqué dans le sens où il avait des réactions parfois incompréhensibles pour Stiles. Retenue ou pas retenue. Colère noire ou pas colère noire. Aider ou pas aider. Le rassurer... ou pas du tout.

Et Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué. Non. Du tout. Il voulait juste passer une journée tranquille dans cette ville de fous. Il voulait juste être un adolescent comme un autre, sans prise de tête, sans crocs et dents à surveiller de près chez son meilleur ami. Il voulait juste travailler un peu après les cours pour de l'argent de poche — il n'avait pas de projets particuliers à financer, mais d'ici là, il était certain de trouver des raisons pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Il voulait juste prendre un bain ou une douche, manger un truc avant de se rouler en boule dans sa couette moelleuse et dormir jusqu'au lendemain sans se souvenir un seul instant de cette journée absurde où sa jeep avait décidé de l'abandonner.

Stiles traça une ligne puis une autre avant de se mettre plus confortablement le nez à la vitre, tournant le dos au professeur de Chimie qui marqua un stop tandis qu'une autre voiture se mit à leur hauteur. L'adolescent sourit à lui-même et continua son tracé qu'il trouva de moins en moins brouillon. Il fut conscient des regards en biais que lui jetait Adrian Harris et il put presque deviner l'air agacé qu'il devait arborer en le voyant griffonner de la sorte la fenêtre de sa belle voiture. Mais au moins, le fils du shérif restait silencieux. Pas de voix ou de rire « si agaçant ». Juste le silence, la pluie, la conduite sereine et de temps à autre, des regards qui se croisaient.

Arrivé à un carrefour, Stiles se mit convenablement sur son siège. Il tapota nerveusement son genou avant de sortir son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. L'écran éteint lui brisa presque le cœur. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le chimiste qui ne quitta pas la route des yeux. Stiles le dévisagea un moment et imagina ce qu'il dira à son père une fois arrivé au Bureau du Shérif. Peut-être quelque chose comme « j'ai trouvé votre fils errant dans un parking » ou « apprenez à votre fils à appeler une dépanneuse » ou peut-être « j'aurais dû coller votre fils pendant trois heures, cela lui aurait évité de venir se perdre dans un coin de la ville et d'y tomber en panne ».

N'importe quoi, Stiles.

L'adolescent continua à le fixer tandis que la voiture s'engagea doucement sur une chaussée.

L'hyperactif ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait cet air aussi sévère même en dehors de l'école. Ce n'était qu'en sa présence que Harris avait cette allure aussi stricte et aussi sarcastique. S'il s'en prenait aussi à Scott de temps à autre, c'était nettement moins virulent. Stiles avait l'immense privilège d'agacer Harris en deux secondes juste en ouvrant la bouche.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir l'aider ? Après tout, il aurait pu tout aussi bien le laisser dans ce parking ou ne pas se garer juste à côté de lui — Stiles était certain d'avoir vu des places libres un peu plus loin. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu appeler la Police en précisant que c'était pour signaler la présence du fils du Shérif dans les parages et que ce dernier avait besoin d'aide. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le laisser s'arracher les cheveux juste après les cours quand la jeep refusait de démarrer.

Et il aurait tout aussi bien pu le coller pour le restant de l'année juste pour cette collision dans les couloirs. Bon sang, Stiles avait cru qu'il allait mourir ou fondre et fusionner avec le sol devant le regard estomaqué d'Erica. D'ailleurs, il avait aucune idée si la jeune louve et Greenberg avaient assisté à cette « rencontre du destin ».

L'adolescent inclina la tête sur le côté, ne lâchant pas des yeux le visage blême du professeur. Il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il touchait de l'index la joue de l'homme ou bien s'il essayait de le chatouiller au niveau de la taille ou peut-être de lui prendre subtilement ses lunettes.

_Pour la science._

Oui, pour la science.

Il tendit doucement la main en direction de la hanche de Harris, retenant son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la possibilité que sous l'effet de surprise, le professeur perde le contrôle de son véhicule et provoque un accident malheureux. Non, l'hyperactif était persuadé que le chimiste était du genre à garder son sang-froid et le contrôle de lui-même dans n'importe quelle situation. Même si une armée de loups-garou morts-vivants les attaquait au coin de la prochaine rue, Adrian resterait de marbre tout en soufflant à son élève qu'ils étaient dans une situation plus ou moins problématique. Stiles quant à lui serait partagé entre trouver cette situation amusante et de paniquer allègrement, car ils risquaient de mourir tout aussi bêtement qu'un Derek Hale paralysé en train de se noyer dans la piscine de l'école.

Ses doigts étaient à peine dix centimètres de la veste noire quand Harris tourna vivement la tête vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci sursauta, ramena son bras le long du corps comme s'il avait mis la main sur une plaque brûlante. Le professeur lui lança un regard noir. L'hyperactif lui afficha un sourire timide avant de désigner du doigt son téléphone portable. Faisant à nouveau face à la route, Harris poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il tendit son bras à son tour en direction de Stiles. Il sortit de la boîte à gant un fil de chargeur de téléphone, le brancha sur le poste de radio avant de passer l'extrémité à l'hyperactif. Le regard de ce dernier passa du câble au visage froid du professeur avant de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il s'empara du fil d'une main tremblante avant de brancher son téléphone qui afficha presque aussitôt une icône de batterie barrée.

Stiles sourit timidement à Harris qui lui accorda aucun regard ou ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde d'attention. L'adolescent l'en remercia intérieurement tout en se disant à regret que cette « balade » en voiture était bien trop silencieuse. Il aurait voulu briser ce silence en lui parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi comme à son accoutumée. Stiles était un véritable moulin à parole coincé dans une voiture ; même avec le père d'Allison. Même avec Peter Hale. C'était son mécanisme de défense comme le sarcasme. Parler, parler et encore parler. Laisser son cerveau vomir ses angoisses par des mots et des discours incohérents.

Peut-être qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin dans la Jetta noire ? Peut-être que la présence du professeur le rassurait dans une certaine mesure ?

Non, bien sûr que non. La seule raison de ce silence était qu'aucun des deux occupants voulait faire la conversation. Et Stiles était bien trop fatigué pour tenter une approche de ce genre. Ou peut-être de le toucher juste au-dessus de la hanche. C'était un endroit parfait pour le faire sursauter. Cela marchait avec Scott malgré sa condition de loup-garou — quoique, cela serait extrêmement triste que les lycanthropes fussent immunisés aux chatouilles et Stiles trouvait cela amusant que Derek Hale avait cette possibilité de se tordre dans tous les sens, suppliant la personne qui osait lui caresser les cotes. Il n'imaginait pas Peter rire aux éclats de la sorte. Cela n'allait pas avec le personnage légèrement psychopathe au sourire carnassier.

Stiles s'étira en long et en large, manquant par la même occasion de toucher la tête du professeur. Ce dernier soupira avant de secouer doucement la tête.

Il restait cinq ou dix minutes de trajet jusqu'au bureau du Shérif. L'horloge du tableau de bord affichait dix-neuf heures et quarante-quatre minutes.

L'adolescent croisa les jambes, tapota l'écran de son téléphone du bout des doigts avant de tenter de l'allumer. Il se tourna vers l'homme par réflexe. Et, se rendant compte que ce dernier ne lui accordait toujours aucun regard, il entra le code de verrouillage téléphonique de son appareil. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant un instant avant de faire volte-face en direction du professeur. Il avait besoin de briser ce silence en mettant les choses au point. Du moins, il devait absolument lever le doute sur quelque chose qu'il considérait comme plus qu'important. Il déglutit avec peine, cherchant ses mots. Il inspira doucement pour se donner du courage avant de lâcher d'une voix mal assurée :

« C'était le téléphone de Greenberg. »

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant de plisser le front d'un air perplexe. Stiles fit rouler son téléphone autour de ses doigts frêles tandis que sa batterie rechargeait petit à petit.

« Vous savez, cette horrible sonnerie de téléphone qui a retenti aujourd'hui en cours ajouta l'adolescent en le fixant. C'était le téléphone de Greenberg. »

Harris resta silencieux tandis qu'il passa une vitesse. Stiles soupira d'exaspération :

« Il y a qu'un seul imbécile dans cette école à avoir ce type de sonnerie.

— Je n'en doute pas, répliqua soudainement Harris. Néanmoins, rien ne me prouve que ce que vous avancez est véridique. Après tout, vous pourriez être le "seul imbécile dans cette école à avoir ce type de sonnerie", n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais se ravisa. Il secoua vivement la tête avant de lâcher sur un ton ferme :

« Je sais ce que je dis.

— Tout comme rien ne me prouve le contraire.

— Pourquoi vous remettez en question ce que je dis ? Je veux dire, quel intérêt aurais-je à vous mentir sur ce détail insignifiant ?

— Si c'est un détail insignifiant, pourquoi vous sentez-vous obligé de vous expliquer ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal à garder son calme. Il inspira longuement avant d'insister. Il avait certes fait des conneries plus grosses que lui durant ces derniers mois et il méritait presque le renvoi définitif. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter être accusé de la sorte. Surtout pas à cause d'un imbécile notoire du nom de Greenberg.

« Parce que des dizaines de doigts m'ont désigné comme le bon coupable ? Parce que vous avez tracé un trait avec votre craie qui aurait réveillé les morts ? Peut-être parce que dès que j'éternue, vous êtes agacé au point de me mettre en retenue pour six heures ?

— Vous ai-je mis en retenue, Stiles, après cet incident en classe ? demanda doucement Harris en se tournant vers Stiles. »

L'adolescent le dévisagea, avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire « non » de la tête dans un geste lent. Le professeur le considéra à son tour.

La voiture était maintenant à l'arrêt à un embranchement.

« Bien, la discussion est close, déclara Harris en se tournant à nouveau vers la route.

— Mais... tenta Stiles d'une voix pâteuse.

— La discussion est close, Stilinski. »

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres. Non. La discussion n'était pas close. Loin de là même. Il jeta un œil devant lui et aperçut la voiture de son père garée sur le bas-côté de la route un peu plus loin. Le Shérif était dehors en train de discuter avec un autre policier tandis qu'un autre encore s'occupait de verbaliser un conducteur.

« Vous ne me croyez pas, fit Stiles d'une voix terne sans quitter la silhouette de son père des yeux.

— Stiles, je vous ai dit que cette discussion était close, répondit Harris légèrement irrité.

— Non parce que vous ne me croyez pas.

— Je n'ai que faire de vous croire. »

À ces mots, Stiles fit volte-face en direction du professeur comme s'il venait d'insulter tous ses ancêtres. L'envie de simplement tenter de lui chatouiller les côtes venait étrangement de lui passer. L'expression qu'il avait trouvée si adorable quand il lui avait posé la question sur le changement de lunettes ou de la tête qu'il avait fait en le voyant succomber au plus grand fou rire nerveux qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie venait de passer dans la case « cas rare et totalement hors sujet ». Stiles avait perdu sa bonne humeur et n'aspirait qu'à partir de cet habitacle pour rejoindre le Shérif en claquant violemment la portière derrière lui non sans se maudire d'avoir cru un seul instant que le professeur de Chimie avait pu être _adorable_. Même durant une fraction de seconde.

Adorable ? Lui ? Absolument pas.

« Que ce fût votre téléphone ou celui de Greenberg ou même celui de McCall qui a retenti en classe, qu'est ce que cela change puisque je ne vous ai pas puni ? reprit calmement le professeur.

— Cela change que vous refusez de me croire.

— Que je vous croie ou non, quelle est la différence ?

— La différence ? La différence c'est que... je ne sais pas. Je...

— Le fait est que je ne vous aie pas donné de retenue à la fin du cours ou pendant celui-ci, que je vous ai pas donné à rédiger une dissertation d'au moins quarante pages sur l'usage des téléphones portables et de leur utilité une fois éteint n'est pas suffisant ?

— Tout ce que je vois c'est que vous n'avez pas puni Greenberg. »

Le professeur Harris inspira longuement avant d'expirer, profondément irrité. Il se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts. Il gara la voiture sur le bas côté à quelques mètres de la voiture du Shérif. Le fils de ce dernier lui lança un regard insistant et rempli de reproches.

« Ne remettez pas en question ma façon de gérer les problèmes de comportement de mes élèves, Stiles, déclara Harris d'une voix sombre, presque menaçante.

— Je vois le résultat avec moi, répliqua l'adolescent ironique. C'est super efficace. »

Harris plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et considéra un instant le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui soutint le regard, les traits tirés par la colère. D'une voix posée, le professeur suggéra :

« Vous voulez un tout autre genre de punitions ?

— Comme quoi ? Les coups de bâtons sur les doigts ? Je crois que me souvenir que c'est votre passe-temps favori quand je suis en labo de Chimie ou de Physique. »

Harris se renfrogna dans son siège, se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts d'un air agacé tandis que Stiles continua sur sa lancée :

« Il en demeure pas moins que vous ne me croyez pas pour cette histoire de sonnerie. Et comme j'en ai marre de votre façon de me regarder comme si j'étais responsable du mauvais temps ou du fait que mon cerveau n'arrive pas à faire attention plus d'une demi-seconde quand je suis pris d'angoisses. Alors, puisque vous êtes un scientifique et qu'en tant que tel, vous avez besoin de _preuves,_ je vais vous en donner moi, des _preuves._ »

L'adolescent ne réfléchit pas, ne se posa aucune question, écouta que la colère lui tiraillant le ventre. Il prit d'assaut les hanches du professeur avant de se faufiler dans une de poches de son pantalon, cherchant à tâtons son téléphone portable. Adrian écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de frapper doucement sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescent, lui sommant de laisser tranquille et de s'écarter de lui. Stiles garda appuie sur la hanche la plus proche de lui avant de sortir l'appareil d'un geste tremblant et de regagner son siège, serrant son otage contre lui. La respiration saccadée par l'angoisse et la colère, il ne quitta pas des yeux le chimiste dont la hanche empoignée par le jeune homme était devenue étrangement brûlante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, mais l'adolescent le coupa net en le menaçant avec un index tremblant :

« Vous voulez des preuves, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le fils du Shérif ne fit pas attention au fait que le professeur avait le même modèle de téléphone portable que lui. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il ne requerrait pas de code pour le déverrouiller. Il ne fit pas attention à l'air abasourdi que lui affichait le professeur Harris avant de devenir nettement plus sombre à mesure que le jeune homme composait son propre numéro de téléphone.

Le téléphone de Stiles retentit entre ses jambes. Une sonnerie des plus basiques, bien loin de celle de Greenberg nettement plus personnalisée et ridicule. Harris leva les yeux au ciel en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite de lassitude. Stiles, dont la main tenant le téléphone de l'homme tremblait comme une feuille, se pinça les lèvres presque à sang avant de terminer l'appel.

« Alors ? Fit-il en baissant les yeux vers la hanche qu'il avait pris d'assaut quelques secondes plus tôt, fuyant le regard du professeur qui était redevenu impassible.

— Vous êtes désespérant. »

Stiles leva la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le professeur enchaîna d'une voix lasse en le lâchant pas des yeux :

« Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je vous ai aidé sur le parking de l'école ? Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je me suis dirigé vers vous au lieu du parking des enseignants qui était plus loin ? Je cherchais Greenberg. Il a reçu la note pour sa retenue juste avant la fin du déjeuner. Je l'ai vu traverser le couloir comme si de rien n'était après votre entraînement avec le Coach. Il m'a vu, bien entendu, mais il m'a totalement ignoré. »

Le visage de Stiles changea d'expression, passant de la colère et de l'agacement à de la curiosité.

« Et vous savez plus que quiconque dans cette école que si un de mes élèves qui devait être en retenue à trois heures n'est pas dans ma classe à l'heure indiquée, je vais le chercher par la peau du cou ; jusqu'à grimper dans les bus scolaires et de l'y faire descendre sans sommation, continua-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ma panne à l'école ? voulut savoir Stiles d'une voix pâteuse.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit : je cherchais Greenberg. Je vous ai aperçu et je vous ai aidé. Après quoi j'ai aperçu votre camarade de classe discutant avec quelqu'un. Je l'ai emmené en classe pour sa retenue... que j'ai rallongé de plus ou moins deux heures.

— Oh. »

Oui, _oh_. C'était tout ce que Stiles avait trouvé. _Oh_.

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le professeur n'était pas encore chez lui après l'entretien de l'adolescent qui s'était terminé vers dix-huit heures. Et que de ce fait, il était sur la route du retour quand le jeune homme regagnait le parking sous-terrain. Pauvre Greenberg. Trois heures de retenues juste pour un téléphone insolent.

« Je... comment dire... heu... bafouilla Stiles penaud, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. »

Harris se massa la tempe du bout des doigts tandis que le fils du Shérif cherchait une manière de s'excuser.

S'excuser de quoi exactement ?

« Mais si vous saviez que c'était Greenberg, pourquoi vous avez dit que vous ne me croyez pas ? lâcha l'adolescent.

— Je n'ai pas dit ou insinué que je ne vous croyais pas, Stilinski.

— Vous avez dit que vous n'avez pas à me croire. Ou que limite c'était ma parole contre celle de Greenberg.

— Encore une fois, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous croyais pas. J'avais dit, en plus, que la discussion était terminée, mais vous avez voulu insister. »

Stiles gonfla ses joues dans un signe d'agacement avant de se laisser tomber dans son siège et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous avez dit que vous avez que faire de me croire, enchaîna Stiles qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

— Vous êtes fatigant, soupira Harris d'exaspération. Quelle importance ? Encore une fois, je ne vous ai pas accusé de quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était vous qui avez laissé votre téléphone allumé en classe.

— Ah vraiment ? Et la remarque comme quoi j'avais sans doute vidé ma batterie à force de le faire sonner en classe ? Vous allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous n'insinuez pas que c'était moi le responsable de votre agacement ? Franchement, professeur. »

Comme toute réponse, le professeur Harris donna une pichenette sur le nez de l'adolescent. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise avant de porter sa main droite sur son visage.

« Aïe, mais ça va pas ?! s'écria-t-il.

— La discussion est close, Stiles, fit-il avec un faible sourire. »

L'adolescent se massa le bout du nez avant d'effleurer du bout du doigt la hanche du professeur afin de le faire sursauter. Échec cuisant.

« En plus, vous n'êtes pas chatouilleux, maugréa le jeune homme en s'adressant plus à soi-même qu'à l'homme à côté de lui. »

Le Shérif Stilinski frappa à la vitre côté passager ce qui fit bondir son fils de surprise. Prenant conscience que son père devait avoir remarqué la Jetta noire stationnée avec les feux de détresse sur le bas-côté de la route depuis un moment, Stiles rassembla ses affaires. Il débrancha son téléphone portable. Il lui glissa des mains ainsi que celui de Harris pour atterrir au niveau de son pied gauche. L'hyperactif envoya ses doigts frêles récupérer un des appareils, le mit dans son sac à dos avant d'ouvrir la portière non sans s'y reprendre à deux fois. Intrigué, Harris l'observa sortir en trombe de sa voiture en se prenant les pieds dans la ceinture de sécurité. Le Shérif attrapa son fils avant que ce dernier ne s'écrase la tête la première sur le trottoir humide. L'adolescent cligna des yeux dans les bras de son père avant de s'écarter dans un mouvement maladroit et de se cogner le dos contre la portière de la Jetta. Elle se referma sous le coup et Stiles secoua vivement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Toujours intrigué, Harris plissa le front avant de sourire malgré lui au dos de l'adolescent qui était parti dans des explications sans queue ni tête à sa présence et à l'absence de sa propre voiture auprès du Shérif. Ce dernier lui demanda de rejoindre la voiture de police un peu plus loin avant d'attraper froid.

Harris suivit du regard l'adolescent et son père regagner la voiture. Stiles se tourna en direction de la voiture noire une demi-seconde avant de reprendre sa démarche tel un automate désarticulé. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement avant de récupérer son téléphone près du siège passager.

Il était sur le point de retirer le frein à main quand il remarqua quelque chose sur l'écran de l'appareil. Il inspira longuement de lassitude avant d'expirer, de plaquer l'arrière du crâne contre l'appui-tête.

Et dans un soupir agacé, Harris reprit la route en se demandant ce que cet hyperactif allait faire quand il se rendra compte qu'il s'était trompé de téléphone en sortant de la voiture comme s'il avait tout l'état à ses trousses et qu'il était parti avec le portable du professeur de Chimie.

« Bonté divine, Stiles, murmura Harris d'une voix lasse. »

Il aurait pu rattraper le Shérif et son fils afin de récupérer son téléphone portable, mais ils étaient déjà loin. Et Adrian avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer, prendre un bain chaud et oublier quelques instants l'abruti têtu comme un troupeau de mules qui lui servait de meilleur élève.


	8. VII

L'immeuble où résidait Adrian Harris comportait trois étages dont les couloirs étaient recouverts d'un vieux parquet grinçant. Le professeur de Chimie habitait le premier, juste entre une femme à la cinquantaine et une mère de famille nettement plus jeune et stressée. Il ne leur adressait pas la parole, à l'une comme à l'autre. La plus vieille promenait deux gros labradors noirs qui ne manquaient jamais d'aboyer quand il se trouvait à proximité. Il se contentait de les fixer d'un œil mauvais avant de suggérer à leur maîtresse de les museler. Cette dernière rétorquait d'un air pincé que sa façon de gérer ses chiens ne le regardait en rien et que si jamais, ils décidaient d'attraper la longue jambe du professeur acariâtre, elle ne fera aucun geste pour leur en dissuader. Et elle partait en déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre que les jeunes de cette époque ne respectaient vraiment plus rien. Adrian ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir d'agacement tout en se retenant de répliquer de façon cinglante. Si cette vieille dame connaissait Stiles et sa troupe, elle changerait rapidement d'avis sur ce qu'elle considérait comme impertinent (de simples conseils de muselière contre l'insolence naturelle du fils du Shérif). Quant à la jeune mère de famille, il l'avait croisée qu'à de rares occasions. Elle avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, son fils de deux ans au bras, tentant de contenir sa fille légèrement plus âgée de l'autre. Elle partait très tôt le matin pour revenir qu'en soirée avec la mine fatiguée et abattue. Et quand elle croisait la dame aux labradors, elle se mettait à hurler d'une voix stridente en collant ses enfants derrière le dos dans un élan protecteur. La première fois, Harris avait cru à une agression tandis qu'il était sur le point de partir en cours, avant d'entendre la vieille femme râler de sa voix nasillarde et d'ordonner à la pauvre jeune femme de se calmer. Quel merveilleux voisinage. Vraiment.

Tout cela à cause de cet idiot de Matt. Avant cette histoire de meurtres et de ce vol de voiture, Harris habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un coin certes tranquille, mais nettement moins rustique que ce vieil immeuble. Après que son innocence fût prouvée, il avait dû être contraint de déménager, non pas à cause de cette affaire sordide, mais plutôt sous un conseil du Shérif Stilinski. L'avantage était qu'il avait un appartement plus grand. Le désavantage résidait dans le voisinage d'à côté comme en bas ou en haut assez tumultueux et surtout incroyablement bruyant. Certes, dans son ancien quartier, il n'était pas du genre loquace, mais il arrivait à parler poliment à un ou deux voisins. Pour l'heure, c'était loin d'être le cas. Et il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas.

Ses retours après une journée de travail avaient l'arrière-goût de la routine mélangée à un rituel très strict. Il rentrait de l'école, posait ses clefs sur la grande table à manger tout en décortiquant son courrier — s'il en avait — avant de poser son sac sur une des chaises. Il faisait les cent pas d'un côté puis de l'autre, déposait les lettres sur un petit meuble avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Il sortait du réfrigérateur un plat à réchauffer, le mit dans le four et retourna dans la salle à manger tout en retirant sa veste avant de la déposer sur le haut du canapé en râlant sur l'heure avancée et la tonne de travail qui lui restait à faire avant de se coucher.

En ce jour, tout se passa exactement comme d'habitude sauf qu'il posa le téléphone de Stiles sur le bord de la table, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de sa veste froissée par « l'incident du couloir » et la jeta sur un tas de linges sales avant de se frotter les yeux de fatigue. Une fatigue nerveuse. Ce genre de fatigue qui le frappait en plein fouet quand il passait trop de temps avec le fils du Shérif. Généralement après des heures de retenues ou des heures de laboratoire de Chimie à courir après l'insolente stupidité de Stiles Stilinski.

Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à des solutions farfelues pour cette histoire d'échange de téléphones portables. Il était même surpris que l'adolescent n'eût pas encore tenté d'appeler. C'était son propre téléphone donc il connaissait son numéro, n'est-ce pas ? Ou était-il encore plus idiot et absurde que cela ? Adrian Harris n'avait pas touché au téléphone alors qu'il était pratiquement persuadé que si, en ce moment même, l'adolescent était bel et bien conscient de sa bêtise, il était certainement en train de fouiller le téléphone de son professeur, scandant chaque numéro, chaque photo, chaque discussion ou simple message, chaque appel passé ou manqué. Ah. Aussi curieux qu'une chatte enceinte même si cette expression ne valait pas grand-chose en soi. De toute façon, l'adolescent allait vite déchanter. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien de compromettant. Pas de photos ou peut-être juste une d'un pneu crevé faite pour l'assurance. Pas de discussion étrange mise à part avec le Coach au sujet des élèves et de leurs comportements. Quelques messages du proviseur à propos de la réunion des parents d'élèves, du planning de réunions des professeurs et d'autres choses totalement professionnelles. Si Stiles pensait y découvrir quelque chose de réellement intéressant, il trouverait certainement fascinante la demande du professeur d'Histoire au sujet d'un groupe à intervertir pour la fin de la semaine.

Dans un sens, c'était même pathétique, mais Adrian en faisait bien fi de ce genre d'avis. Il avait autre chose à penser qu'avoir un soupçon de vie sociale. Alors que Stiles, un adolescent de dix-sept ans, né en plein boom technologique de la téléphonie, devait passer son temps sur son appareil à envoyer des messages à son ami McCall ou à d'autres personnes de ce genre. Adrian pouvait trouver des choses nettement plus gênantes dans le téléphone de cet idiot de Stiles. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de fouiller l'appareil, car s'il devait reprendre l'adolescent sur la notion de vie privée, il voulait avoir un semblant de véracité dans ses propos. En plus de cela, qu'allait-il bien trouver à part des discussions sans grand intérêt qu'il entendait chaque jour à travers la porte de son bureau ou de la salle de classe ? Pour ce qui était des potentielles photographies, ce n'était pas judicieux de les parcourir. Il suffisait que cet idiot eût fait une photo de lui-même dénudé et… Non. Ce n'était pas du genre de Stiles. Il était plutôt du genre à se mettre des choses dans le nez et de se prendre en photo avec un sourire idiot à côté de son ami McCall. Ou du genre à faire une photo de la jeune Martin et de son amie Argent en train d'essayer des tenues dans un grand magasin.

Harris n'avait vraiment aucune envie de jouer les curieux. Il aurait pu appeler Stiles et le prévenir de cet échange, mais il craignait que le jeune homme parte dans tous les sens, amplifiant ce mal de crâne. Ou même qu'il eut laissé le téléphone à son père, car il lui aurait expliqué vaguement qu'il avait laissé son téléphone quelque part et qu'il avait trouvé celui-là par hasard. Son père l'aurait cru, peut-être pas, gardant le téléphone près de lui au cas où le propriétaire essaierait d'appeler. Mais Adrian ne le fera pas.

Du moins, si Stiles décidait de l'appeler, et que son propre numéro de téléphone apparaissait sur l'écran, peut-être que Harris décrocherait.

Pour le moment, il avait décidé de brancher le téléphone pour le charger — il ne lui restait que dix pour cent de batterie —, de manger rapidement et de corriger l'interrogation surprise qu'il avait donnée au groupe de McCall — le regard effrayé et perdu de Scott McCall à l'annonce du contrôle fut admirable. Il avait pourtant certifié qu'il avait étudié pendant les vacances. Il avait été bien incapable de donner la formule chimique d'un acide alors que celle-ci avait été vue et revue la semaine dernière. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avaient-ils que des élèves à la mémoire de poisson rouge dans cette ville ?

Comme prévu, la plus grande partie du groupe de McCall n'avait pas répondu à toutes les questions. Certaines réponses étaient même étranges et le professeur dut se creuser les méninges pour tenter de comprendre le raisonnement utilisé pour arriver à une telle conclusion avant de se rendre compte que certains avaient opté pour « autant répondre une bêtise que de rien mettre ». Pour ce qui était d'Allison Argent, elle n'eut que la moyenne. Et encore. Adrian n'était pas certain de comprendre si la jeune fille eût mis un ion positif ou négatif, le signe « plus » ou le signe « moins » juste à côté de l'élément chimique impliqué. Dans le doute, et même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à son maigre « C — » Adrian Harris avait compté comme si c'était une bonne réponse. Scott McCall avait réussi à décrocher un « B+ ». Le professeur poussa un long soupir : il y avait de l'espoir après tout même si le jeune homme avait perdu bêtement des points.

Stiles Stilinski était un cas terriblement à part. Il pouvait répondre parfaitement à un exercice très complexe et se planter à la première question sur un sujet nettement moins compliqué. Ou perdre la moitié des points, car il oubliait de noter son nom de famille. Harris avait failli plus d'une fois lui mettre la meilleure note avant de se plaquer la main sur le visage de consternation en remarquant que le fils du Shérif avait oublié son nom.

Systématiquement.

À chaque fois.

Constamment.

En permanence.

Comme toujours.

Une fois encore.

Toujours le même problème.

Dès que Harris tombait sur un contrôle ou un examen où l'élève semblait avoir parfaitement compris son cours — même, nettement mieux que Lydia Martin, et c'était pas peu dire —, c'était Stiles Stilinski. Ce même Stilinski qui oubliait son fichu nom sur cette fichue feuille lui faisant perdre plus de la moitié de ses fichus points. Il avait essayé l'année dernière de lui faire comprendre subtilement les choses en prétextant que seulement en inscrivant son nom de famille, il aurait la moitié des points de l'examen. Oui, le jeune homme l'avait écrit. Seulement voilà, McCall s'était senti mal et avait quitté la salle d'examen ; et cet idiot l'avait suivi. Et contrairement à Scott qui avait voulu repasser son examen, Stiles n'en avait pas trouvé l'utilité vu que Harris lui avait octroyé la moitié des points — Scott n'ayant pas eu le temps de noter son nom sur la feuille avant d'avoir son malaise. Un demi-cerveau, dans les règles de l'art.

Adrian pouvait néanmoins reconnaître que Stiles avait le mérite de prouver que ses cours n'étaient pas si compliqués que cela et qu'il faisait plutôt bien son travail. Des parents d'élèves blasés étaient déjà venus lui soumettre des idées pour changer ses manières d'enseigner, car d'après eux, ce n'était pas de la faute de leurs si intelligentes têtes blondes s'ils se ramassaient des notes épouvantables. Non. Absolument pas. Tout était de la faute du professeur, bien entendu. Ah, le manuel ? C'était aussi de la faute du professeur. Après tout, si les élèves n'arrivaient pas à comprendre un paragraphe de ce fichu livre scolaire, c'était certainement à cause d'Adrian Harris qui ne leur avait pas enseigné la compréhension à la lecture. Non, ce n'était pas de la faute à ces adolescents qui préféraient passer leur temps devant des séries inintéressantes remplies de clichés en tout genre ou à jouer à des jeux vidéo ou à commenter les derniers potins d'Hollywood au lieu d'étudier leur leçon pour un contrôle prévu un bon mois à l'avance. Et que dire de ces regards globuleux qu'ils lançaient à Harris durant les cours et qui lui donnaient envie de casser sa règle en deux, d'en faire des copeaux et de foutre le feu à toute l'école ? Absolument rien.

Adrian avait heureusement une patience à toute épreuve.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski.

Pour l'heure, il devait admettre que le jeune homme avait tout fait pour rester discret, même si cela était dû au fait que son ami Scott McCall n'était pas dans le même groupe que lui. Il avait essayé. Doucement essayé. Maladroitement essayé. Et cette sonnerie abominable retentissant dans la classe avait eu comme effet de rappeler à Harris que malheureusement, Stiles n'était pas le seul élève qui pouvait interrompre son cours. Bien entendu, c'était généralement le fils du Shérif avec ses manies de parler quand il n'en avait pas la permission. Ou bien juste ses façons de travailler durant les laboratoires. Il pouvait tout réussir à condition qu'il ne perdît pas le peu de concentration dont il faisait preuve. Et il suffisait d'un petit rien pour que le jeune homme rate une expérience. C'était en devenir complètement fou.

Bon. Qu'il se cogne contre le coin de la table en levant le bras, c'était maladroit, mais pas insolent. Il avait au moins eu l'intelligence d'étouffer son stupide cri de douleur.

Juste à ce moment-là, Harris croyait que ces deux heures de cours avec l'hyperactif allaient être calmes et efficaces. Stiles avait semblé décider à se faire discret. Le professeur l'avait ressenti de la sorte et pour un lundi matin, ce n'était pas du luxe. Combien de fois avait il eu envie de balancer Stiles par la fenêtre, car il avait parlé à voix haute à Danny ou à Erica dès cinq minutes après le début du cours ? Pas cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme lui avait paru terriblement angoissé — plus que d'habitude et c'était suffisant pour qu'il essaie de lui-même de ne pas provoquer le professeur. Ce fut pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas lâché un sarcasme après ce coup absurde contre la table en levant le bras durant l'appel. Même si cela avait été tentant.

Jusqu'à cette sonnerie.

Il avait su de suite que ce n'était pas le téléphone de Stiles.

Il l'avait aperçu éteindre son téléphone à la va-vite dans un geste disgracieux. Il avait tracé la ligne au tableau avec nettement plus de calme qu'il aurait cru un jour posséder dans ce genre de situation — il aurait pu faire volte-face et s'en prendre violemment à Greenberg devant toute la classe, quitte à en faire pleurer un ou deux par la même occasion et cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Seulement, il s'était forcé à calmer la colère noire qui l'avait envahi pour que Stiles reste conscient durant le reste du cours. Son visage si pâle et son expression presque suppliante avaient été un argument suffisant pour garder le silence tout en notant bien que ses camarades de classe l'avaient envoyé au bûcher d'un doigt accusateur.

Être « agréable » avec Stiles n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'il l'aurait cru.

Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce téléphone portable en train de se charger dans un coin de la pièce. Il savait pertinemment bien que le jeune homme s'était rendu compte de l'échange et qu'il devait être en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire de son côté. Appeler le professeur au risque que ce dernier lui raccroche au nez ? Éteindre l'appareil et attendre le lendemain pour le lui rendre juste avant les cours sans faire de commentaires ?

Adrian était trop fatigué pour y trouver de solution. Et si le jeune homme se décidait bel et bien à l'appeler, il n'était pas certain de décrocher.

Harris rangea ses affaires après avoir préparé les leçons pour le lendemain, se dirigea vers le téléphone de Stiles d'un pas lent. Il avait reçu trois messages d'un certain « Miguel ». Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas de « Miguel » dans l'école. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était peut-être un cousin ou un collègue du Shérif ou un ami hors de l'école.

Il n'y avait que l'icône indiquant des messages et le nom de l'expéditeur sur l'écran du téléphone. Pas d'aperçu du dit message sinon Adrian aurait pu lire que Miguel demandait à Stiles pourquoi son ami « loup-garou » ne répondait pas à son message et s'il était obligé d'aller grogner.

Oui. Harris aurait pu lire les conversations intéressantes entre Scott et Stiles, entre ce dernier et Lydia. Et aussi avec « Miguel » qui n'était autre que Derek Hale. Il aurait pu comprendre bien des choses sur le comportement et l'hypervigilance de l'adolescent.

Seulement, ce n'était pas honnête de fouiller le téléphone d'un élève même si ce dernier devait l'avoir fait avec celui de son professeur. Et puis, quel adolescent sain d'esprit ne mettait pas de code de verrouillage ? Vraiment, Stiles...

Adrian laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue, se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, retira ses lunettes avant de les poser à côté du portable du fils du shérif. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Peut-être que l'eau chaude l'aidera à mieux réfléchir à cette absurde histoire d'échange.

Une fois sous la douche, il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit tandis que l'eau cascada depuis le sommet de crâne jusqu'à ses orteils. Il prit appui avec la main droite contre le mur devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer le fou rire de Stiles. Ce fou rire terriblement nerveux. Le professeur n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle. Ou en quoi il avait été « adorable ». Il avait tenté d'aider son élève et rien de plus. Du moins, peut-être que si cet imbécile de Greenberg avait eu la bonté de venir à sa retenue tout de suite, peut-être qu'il aurait même pas croisé Stiles dans le parking sous-terrain. Dans ce cas, comment le jeune homme aurait pu s'en sortir ? En dormant dans sa voiture ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Que faisait-il dans ce quartier, loin de chez lui, loin de l'école, loin des résidences de ses amis, loin du bureau du Shérif ?

Comment un adolescent avait-il pu oublier de recharger son téléphone pour la journée ? Ou, dans le cas échéant, de prendre son chargeur avec lui pour la voiture ? Certes, si sa jeep n'avait pas eu des soucis, cette histoire de batterie de téléphone n'aurait pas eu autant d'importance. Néanmoins, Stiles avait eu de la chance. Une chance presque insolente.

Voilà maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux avec le téléphone de l'autre. Ah ! Adrian se promettait de changer de marque et de modèle dès qu'il le pouvait. Et de prendre une coque ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour ne plus être confronté à ce genre de situation farfelue.

Il enverra peut-être un message à cet idiot pour le prévenir, au cas où. Après tout, Stiles pouvait avoir laissé de côté l'appareil et ne pas l'avoir touché de la soirée. Un message et pas un appel. Ce n'était pas le moment de subir les paroles incohérentes du jeune homme. Harris était exténué et n'avait pas la patience de supporter la voix du jeune homme quand il partait dans tous les sens.

Le professeur était conscient que cela devait faire partie de son mécanisme de défense. Stiles se laissait envahir par ses émotions, ses angoisses et ses peurs et finissait par vomir des tas et de tas de choses sans reprendre son souffle et sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une. Cela lui devait lui donner un sentiment de contrôle. Très faible, certes.

Envoyer un message.

C'était la chose la plus sensée à faire pour le moment.

Il sortit de la douche et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer le miroir couvert de buée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Stiles traçant des lignes ci et là sur la vitre de sa voiture dans un geste ennuyé.

Il sourit à lui-même avant de tracer une ligne du bout de l'index sur le miroir. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi ses doigts glissèrent pour écrire le nom de Stiles avant de balayer le tout de la main.

Le message. Envoyer le message. Bien. Très bien.

Après avoir enfilé quelque chose pour la nuit, Harris s'empara du téléphone du fils du shérif, retira le chargeur et emporta le tout vers sa chambre. Il remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, s'installa sur le bord du lit, brancha le tout à côté de sa table de nuit, régla son réveil matin — il ne faisait pas confiance au système de réveil des téléphones portables et encore moins, venant du téléphone de l'adolescent. Il fit attention à ne pas ouvrir la conversation de « Miguel » en allant dans l'application de messagerie. Ce qui était intéressant avec la configuration de l'appareil de Stiles était qu'il affichait les noms des contacts de la conversation et rien d'autre. En plus de cela, une icône indiquait s'il y avait des messages non lus. Toutes les conversations disponibles avaient de nouveaux messages. Stiles aura la preuve formelle que son professeur n'avait rien lu. Ou alors... il pouvait imaginer qu'il avait lu avant d'avoir reçu de nouveaux messages ? C'était assez tordu pour le demi-cerveau de Stiles Stilinski. Néanmoins, c'était le cadet des soucis du professeur de Chimie.

Il composa un message qu'il envoya à son propre numéro de téléphone après avoir inspiré longuement et s'être frotté les yeux de fatigue. Il posa le téléphone à côté de son réveil, sortit son livre de chevet en sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ne lira pas plus de deux pages avant de le ranger. Il s'allongea, ouvrit son livre et le téléphone vibra.

Perplexe, il cligna des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers l'appareil. Voyant son numéro affiché en notification, Adrian comprit que Stiles lui avait répondu en moins de trente secondes. Il ne savait pas si cela était réjouissant ou inquiétant. Il posa son livre sur le bord du lit, s'apprêtant à lire la réponse de l'adolescent. Il eut un mouvement de recul de la main comme si le téléphone possédait une sorte de champs de force. Il se mit à appréhender ce qu'il était sur le point de lire. Peut-être que Stiles s'était contenté de lire le message et que ce n'était qu'un accusé de lecture quelque chose comme cela ? Ou peut-être était-ce ce « Miguel » ou Scott McCall. Les doigts à quelques centimètres à peine de l'écran de l'appareil, le professeur prit une grande inspiration, afficha un rictus avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre.

Stiles n'avait pas pu lui répondre aussi rapidement. Le message avait dû croiser un de ses amis ou famille et voilà. Ou alors, cet idiot était vraiment en train de fouiller son téléphone et l'avait entre les mains quand ce dernier avait vibré à la réception du petit mot d'Adrian Harris.

Enfin « petit mot ». Tout était relatif. Le professeur avait juste fait la remarque que le jeune homme avait échangé leurs appareils durant sa « sortie » précipitée et qu'il lui demandait de bien vouloir le rendre le lendemain matin à la première heure. Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il allait faire en cas de refus ; il en avait fait totalement fi. Après tout, Stiles n'avait aucune raison de retenir son portable en otage. Harris s'en servait uniquement pour le travail et rien d'autre.

Néanmoins, le professeur se réservait le droit de lui tirer les oreilles — ou même de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses — si jamais il ne venait pas demain à la première heure dans son bureau ou dans sa salle de cours avec son dû.

Harris tenta tant bien que mal de comprendre le paragraphe qu'il était en train de survoler depuis un quart d'heure, l'esprit ailleurs. Il tapota du bout des doigts la couverture de son livre avant de le fermer et de le ranger dans sa table de nuit non sans jeter un œil au téléphone à l'écran éteint juste à côté de son réveil matin.

Peut-être que Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'échange.

Peut-être qu'il avait jeté le téléphone dans un de ses tiroirs et qu'il ne comptait plus y toucher avant la fin de l'année.

Peut-être que le Shérif se chargera de le lui rendre pour que cela ne semble pas si bizarre.

Harris ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il aimait aucune de ces perspectives. C'était absurde.

Pourquoi cet idiot ne lui répondait pas ? Avait-il éteint le portable ? L'avait-il perdu ? Cassé en le jetant contre le mur de peur ou de rage ? Revendu peut-être ? Avait-il peur qu'en le touchant le professeur lui donne des retenues ?

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Greenberg ne l'écoutât pas et ne vînt pas en retenue tout de suite ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le professeur restât des heures avec cet imbécile à le fusiller du regard tandis qu'il rangeât et astiquât la grande bibliothèque de cette école de dingues ? Et par conséquent, il n'avait pas pu avancer dans ses corrections avant d'être rentré chez lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le fils du Shérif fût dans _son_ parking, juste à côté d'une place libre ?

Ah. Il aurait dû passer son chemin et laisser ce stupide adolescent se débrouiller avec sa stupide voiture.

Il aurait dû le pousser à bout durant ses cours comme à chaque fois.

Il aurait dû s'emporter après cette stupide bousculade et pas essayé de se montrer rassurant et compréhensif.

Il aurait dû faire volte-face en l'apercevant entrer dans la salle de cours d'Économie avec des dizaines de minutes de retard, l'attendre à la sortie de ce même cours pour lui donner sa feuille de retenue même s'il était fort probable que le coach l'aurait collé avant lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cet idiot de Finstock ne l'avait pas fait ? Parce que Stiles était dans l'équipe de Crosse ?

Non, c'était impossible. Le Coach ne cessait de bassiner Harris avec l'incompétence de l'équipe de Beacon Hills depuis quelque temps et surtout, le professeur d'Économie mettait tous ses espoirs sur Jackson Whittemore et Scott McCall. Pour ce qui était de Stiles, Finstock se plaignait de lui tout en allant à des remarques ou autres moqueries sur le fait que le jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps sur le banc de touche et que s'il devait monter sur le terrain, c'était uniquement pour remonter le moral des troupes durant les entraînements en louper tous les arrêts. Sans oublier que l'adolescent était de la chair à canon durant les matchs. Et en ce qui concernait la place des élèves dans l'équipe par rapport à leurs notes catastrophiques, le Coach utilisait Stiles comme monnaie d'échange contre ses meilleurs joueurs durant des négociations totalement absurdes avec le professeur de Chimie. Ce dernier passait le plus clair du temps à défendre le jeune Stilinski au grand dam du Coach qui lui trouvait aucune autre utilité que de chauffer le banc des remplaçants.

Oui, le professeur de Chimie défendait Stiles Stilinski et son collègue ne se privait pas pour lui rappeler que l'adolescent le rendait suffisamment fou pour que la proposition de le coller pendant des heures entières — tandis que les bons joueurs ayant de mauvaises notes en Chimie et en Physique étaient certains de continuer à jouer — fût suffisamment alléchante pour être négociée et acceptée.

Le chimiste blêmit, tenta d'attraper le téléphone portable qui glissa entre ses doigts avant de s'écrouler sur le parquet en faisant un bruit sourd.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Du tout. Il était conscient que la discussion avec le Coach pouvait paraître barbante, mais en remontant assez loin, Stiles pouvait lire des échanges le concernant et qui étaient plus ou moins problématiques. Il fallait toutefois remonter dans l'historique jusqu'à l'année précédente.

Et si jamais Stiles...?

Certes, il n'avait aucune preuve que Stiles eût lu la conversation entre les deux professeurs jusque là. Cependant, si cela s'avérait exact...

La dernière notification était, comme le pensait le professeur, un message d'un de contacts de Stiles.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et observa quelques instants l'appareil entre ses doigts. Il était presque minuit. L'adolescent était probablement déjà couché et endormi. Comment dormait-il ? Parfaitement allongé sur le dos, la couette parfaitement en place ? Sur le ventre, une jambe sortie de la couette et un bras en dessous du coussin ? Les pieds sur la tête du lit, la tête dans le vide, la couette sur le sol ? Sur le côté, les genoux près du ventre, les mains contre le visage ?

Harris cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées étranges et inappropriés. Il examina une seconde fois le téléphone. Il tapota du bout des doigts le côté de l'appareil, consulta l'heure, leva les yeux en direction de son salon plongé dans la pénombre avant de déglutir.

S'il ne voulait pas répondre au message, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'appeler. Il aurait voulu en rester avec un simple message même si dans un sens, le fait que Stiles eût lu ou non la conversation n'avait pas autant d'importance que cela. Après tout, l'adolescent était bien conscient que son professeur ne l'appréciait pas. Cela ne changera rien à cela. Finstock ne pensait qu'aux résultats de l'équipe de l'école. Pour ce qui était des cours, Stiles s'en sortait mieux que la plupart des élèves. Il était nul en sport, mais qui pouvait le blâmer pour cela ?

Très lentement, Harris composa son propre numéro de téléphone. Il esquissa un rictus, fixant le bouton d'appel. Il passa une main moite sur son visage avant d'annuler le tout et de reposer le téléphone sur le bord de la table de nuit.

Ce n'était pas si important que cela. Après tout, si Stiles lisait les messages, il serait en tort et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Le respect de la vie privée.

Le professeur se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras au-dessus de la tête et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il tapa du pied, ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Le visage paniqué et décomposé de Stiles après leur bousculade, les yeux humides et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et tremblantes.

Harris avait rien à se reprocher. C'était le Coach qui revenait sans cesse à l'attaque avec ses « Stilinski est une catastrophe dans l'équipe. Il ne sera jamais sélectionné. Il est incapable de rattraper une balle sans assumer quelqu'un avec sa crosse ». Le professeur de Chimie se contentait d'accepter de coller Stiles pour des motifs futiles à condition de ne pas interdire les bons élèves en sports, mais mauvais en Sciences de jouer.

Si Stiles devait détester quelqu'un, c'était bien Bobby Finstock et pas Adrian Harris.

Non, il avait vraiment aucune raison de le haïr.

Harris se mit en appui sur les coudes, soupira avant de se redresser et de s'allonger sur le ventre, le bras pendant dans le vide, la tête tournée en direction du téléphone portable dont la charge devait avoisiner les soixante pour-cent. Il retira ses lunettes, les posa juste à côté de l'appareil et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il resta un moment sans bouger, le bras à nouveau ballant avant de se tourner sur le côté, dos à la table de nuit.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Stiles Stilinski de son esprit. Il le revoyait debout à moins d'un mètre de lui en train d'écrire au tableau ; sa main se rappelait ce moment où elle avait effleuré la tête de l'adolescent. Et ses vêtements devaient le remercier de les avoir aspergés d'eau. Bon sang, quelle personne sensée marchait sans regarder où elle allait avec une bouteille d'eau ouverte ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la table de nuit où les chiffres de son réveil matin étaient la seule source de lumière dans tout l'appartement. Il étouffa un juron, tendit la main et s'empara du téléphone de Stiles. Il composa son propre numéro et confirma l'appel. Il se tourna à nouveau, l'appareil entre son coussin et son oreille gauche.

Une sonnerie.

Il porta l'index en bouche et se surprit à ronger l'ongle avant de se reprendre et de cacher la main récalcitrante derrière son dos.

Deux sonneries.

Dehors, une voiture démarra en trombe tandis que des passants s'esclaffèrent, quelques verres d'alcool dans le nez. La vieille aux chiens promenait ses compagnons tout en fumant une cigarette et ne manquait pas de commenter ces personnes bruyantes et irresponsables. La mère de famille n'était pas encore rentrée du travail et ses deux enfants étaient toujours chez la nounou, paisiblement endormis dans des lits jumeaux.

Trois sonneries.

Il imagina Stiles allongé dans son lit, sous la couette, en train de lire des bandes dessinées ou de finir ses devoirs pendant qu'un téléphone sonnait dans un fond de tiroir entre deux livres pour le cours de Littéraire, étouffant le bruit.

Quatre sonneries.

« Vous allez répondre à ce putain de téléphone, Stiles ! s'emporta Harris, à bout de patience. »

Ce fut au même moment que Stiles décrocha et, surpris par la voix passablement irritée de son professeur de Chimie, il s'exclama sur un ton espiègle qui lui était propre :

« Ne devez-vous pas être en train de dormir, professeur ? »

Harris ferma les yeux de consternation, passa une main sur son visage avant de se mettre sur le dos, plaquant la tête contre son oreiller.

« Ne devez-vous pas être attentif à ce que vous faites avant de partir en trombe de la voiture de quelqu'un ? s'enflamma derechef Harris. »

Il entendit Stiles rire doucement à l'autre bout du fil. Il se mit en appui sur les coudes, l'estomac noué et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'avait-il dit encore dit de si drôle ?

« Navré pour votre téléphone. Le proviseur vous a laissé un message sur votre boîte vocale, déclara Stiles légèrement mutin. Vous avez cours avec les dernières années demain toute la journée ? Je me demande qui peut avoir envie de prendre les cours de Chimie avancée. »

Harris eut envie, là, tout de suite, sur le champ même, de raccrocher au nez de Stiles et de s'enrouler dans sa couette jusqu'au lendemain matin en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait mettre en place pour lui retirer l'envie de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il n'en fit rien, écoutant cette voix qui ne savait jamais quand se taire.

« Vous croyez que l'année prochaine, je pourrais prendre ce genre d'option ? Bon d'accord, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je compte faire après l'école ou même si je vais à l'université ou me contenter de suivre la même carrière que mon père. Peut-être que la Chimie est utile pour les corps de métiers de police non ? Genre, la criminologie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

— Stiles, êtes-vous conscient qu'il est minuit et dix-sept minutes et que vous êtes en train de me parler d'orientations de carrière ? murmura Harris d'une voix fatiguée, en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts.

— Êtes-vous conscient que vous m'avez appelé à cette même heure, une veille de jour d'école, en plein semaine ? »

Harris se surprit à nouveau à ronger un ongle de sa main libre. Il secoua la tête, s'assit au bord du lit et fixa le réveil matin.

« J'étais tenté de vous appeler, mais je ne connaissais pas le numéro de portable que vous avez en ce moment, ironisa Stiles sur un ton léger. Néanmoins, j'admets ne pas avoir su comment vous approcher avec cette histoire d'échange. Je me voyais déjà vous expliquer que j'avais perdu votre téléphone ou alors qu'une meute de loups l'avait kidnappé et que la rançon était des croquettes pour chats.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, Stilinski, murmura Harris, sincère.

— Je disais qu'en gros...

— En gros, coupa le professeur, vous allez faire ce qui suit : vous raccrochez et demain matin, vous m'apporterez mon portable dans mon bureau. Je vous rendrai le vôtre par la même occasion.

— Je disais qu'en gros..., reprit Stiles en appuyant chaque syllabe.

— Stiles, taisez-vous.

— Si je me tais, je ne pourrai pas dire ce que j'ai d'important à vous dire. Et c'est quelque chose de fondamentalement important. Autant que les meutes de loups kidnappeurs et demandeurs de croquettes pour chats.

— Taisez-vous.

— Oui, professeur. Je vais me taire. Juste deux secondes. Même pas deux secondes. Un centième de seconde de votre temps. Juste cela et je raccroche. Et puis, pourquoi me demandez-vous de me taire ? Vous pouvez très bien me raccrocher au nez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne le ferez pas, car vous avez envie de savoir pourquoi je tiens à vous dire ce quelque chose d'important. Et surtout, vous êtes plutôt poli. C'est quelque chose qui se fait rare, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous une idée de ce que je tiens à vous dire à minuit passé ? Parce que cela peut très bien attendre le lendemain matin quand je rendrai votre téléphone.

— Stiles, fit Adrian d'une voix ferme. Allez-en aux faits ou raccrochez.

— Jy viens, j'y viens, professeur. »

Harris se massa les tempes avant de soupirer de fatigue. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? C'était exactement ce genre de discours sans queue ni tête qu'il avait voulu à tout prix éviter.

« Je ne vous déteste pas. »

Perplexe, Harris cligna des yeux et émit un « hein ? » totalement perdu.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, professeur, répéta doucement Stiles.

Adrian fronça les sourcils, regarda un instant le portable de l'adolescent comme si l'écran affichant l'appel en cours allait lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Harris. »

Stiles raccrocha avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir. Le principal concerné écouta quelques secondes la tonalité avant de couper le téléphone à son tour. Il le reposa sur le bord de sa table de nuit avant de se glisser doucement dans les couvertures. Il n'était pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure sur ladite lecture de la conversation avec Finstock. Stiles avait semblé... dans son état normal. Bizarre, mais normal.

Il posa les yeux sur le réveil matin pour consulter l'heure avant de se mettre sur le dos et de fixer le plafond.

Il répéta doucement les mots de Stiles "je ne vous déteste pas" avant de fermer les yeux. Il roula sur le côté, s'empara une nouvelle fois du portable et composa un message :

« Je ne vous déteste pas, Stiles. »

Il confirma l'envoi, soupira avant de se masser le front. Il afficha un faible sourire malgré lui, bâilla avant de se tourner et de s'endormir.

Le téléphone vibra à la réception de la réponse de Stiles que le professeur lira le lendemain avant de partir pour l'école de Beacon Hills :

« Je sais. »

Voilà autre chose.


	9. VII

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Stiles contemplait son bol de céréales d'un air absent. Le shérif prenait son café en lisant le journal de la veille, les lunettes sur le bout du nez. Il levait un œil de temps à autre de l'article mettant en avant une compétition de judo particulièrement intense pour observer son fils en train de retirer un grain de céréale avec sa cuillère pour le remettre aussitôt dans le lait avec les autres. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire au sujet de la panne de la Jeep de son fils. Il avait eu comme une sorte de pressentiment à ce sujet au vu de l'état du véhicule.

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment cherché à expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Juste qu'il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de démarrer sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Le shérif s'occupera de la voiture de son fils après l'avoir emmené à l'école. Il avait quelques idées sur les origines de la panne ; il espérait que le garagiste que lui avait un jour conseillé Deaton serait nettement moins regardant sur les autres endroits de la voiture légèrement cabossés et autres pièces qui étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Le plus importait était que la voiture fût opérationnelle et surtout, que son fils ne risquait pas sa vie en la conduisant.

Pour l'heure, Stiles Stilinski ne semblait pas être intéressé par son petit-déjeuner et préférait nettement fixer un point aux alentours du frigo plutôt que porter une simple cuillère en bouche.

Il avait très mal dormi. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, se demandant dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré. Il avait certes tenté d'arrondir les angles avec le professeur de Chimie, mais son instinct lui murmurait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait farfouillé son téléphone portable, n'avait trouvé que des contacts en rapport avec l'école et aucune application n'avait été installée.

Au début, il avait résisté à la tentation de lire les messages reçus juste avant de se dire, qu'après tout, si tous les contacts présents n'étaient que des collègues, des professeurs, des assistants et le proviseur, il ne pouvait rien trouver de bien personnels. Il avait été frappé par le sérieux qu'arborait Harris dans tous ses messages. Il ne plaisantait jamais, ne mettait jamais d'image rigolote ou n'ajoutait pas de « smiley » en fin de phrase. Tout avait l'air si _sérieux_ , si formel. Stiles avait trouvé cela un peu triste avant de se dire qu'au contraire, cela reflétait bien le caractère froid d'Adrian Harris.

Il n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil en découvrant que Harris discutait surtout avec le Coach. Il avait commencé à lire les messages avant de laisser tomber quand la date se rapprochait de la fin de la dernière année scolaire.

Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait rien trouvé de bien croustillant. Pire : il avait cette impression que de son côté, Harris avait trouvé de quoi alimenter les ragots dans la salle des professeurs pendant deux décennies. L'éventualité que l'identité de son meilleur ami et sa condition de loup-garou fussent découvertes l'avait bien évidemment traversé l'esprit. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le professeur — même s'il devait se refuser d'y croire très fermement — était au courant de certaines choses.

Le cerveau de l'adolescent lui paraissait étrangement vide. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait plus à imaginer un plan, une alternative, une simple petite possibilité à une situation donnée. Il était juste assis à la petite table de la cuisine, triturant son repas avec une petite cuillère en métal, les jambes croisées et le téléphone portable du professeur de Chimie dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

Il l'avait rechargé durant la nuit et avait vérifié au petit matin s'il n'avait pas reçu une réponse de la part de Harris au sujet de leur discussion de la veille. Il avait été _déçu_ de n'avoir rien eu. Peut-être que le professeur n'avait rien trouvé bon à déclarer ? Après tout, la nature de leur conversation de la veille avait été quelque peu étrange.

Bon sang, pourquoi Stiles avait il tant insisté pour lui avouer qu'il ne le détestait pas ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Il avait juste voulu briser la glace, briser cette ambiance pesante entre eux après une journée stressante. Il avait voulu l'appeler plus d'une fois pour s'excuser de son comportement, pour être parti de la sorte de la voiture sans lui remercier de l'avoir aidé et d'avoir subtilisé son téléphone portable aussi stupidement. Car tout avait été si stupide. Il aurait dû vérifier une fois dans la voiture de son père. Au lieu de cela, il était parti dans des explications farfelues sur sa présence dans la Jetta noire non sans oublier que cela avait été plutôt une chance que le professeur avait été dans les parages. Le Shérif avait levé un sourcil sceptique avant de pousser un long soupir. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils d'avoir fait confiance à Harris même s'il ne comprenait pas certains détails.

Il avait toujours entendu son fils se plaindre de lui. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait raconté comment Harris se comportait avec lui en classe, le rabaissant dès qu'il le pouvait en prenant bien soin de ne jamais attaquer le Shérif. Du moins, pas directement. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait avoué en avoir assez du professeur de Chimie et de sa façon de lui pourrir l'existence dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Une retenue. Deux retenues. Une semaine à écrire des tas de lignes qui ne seront jamais lues. Un mois à ranger les livres de la bibliothèque dans un ordre puis dans un autre. Nettoyer de fond en comble les vestiaires des garçons le vendredi, juste après le match. Rester deux heures assis derrière son pupitre à fixer l'horloge juste au-dessus du bureau professoral et à prier pour que l'aiguille se déplace plus rapidement.

Cependant, l'adolescent avait aussi déclaré qu'il ne détestait pas Adrian Harris. N'importe qui aurait déjà simplement craqué, pété les plombs avant de se jeter sur le chimiste pour lui faire payer toutes les humiliations commises.

Mais pas Stiles.

Pas Stiles.

Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Cela ne servirait à rien de lutter. Il était conscient de ne pas être un élève facile. Il n'avait aucune concentration et ne manquait pas une occasion pour parler en classe. Il s'était toujours dit que s'il avait été à la place de Harris, il aurait déjà empalé l'élève turbulent sur le paratonnerre installé sur le toit de l'école.

Harris était patient et calme. Vraiment _trop_ calme. C'était presque trop tentant de le faire réagir au quart de tour. Au début Stiles s'était défendu fermement contre les punitions qu'il trouvait injustes avant de laisser tomber. Cela ne servait à rien. Vraiment à rien. Pire, cela donnait une certaine satisfaction à Harris. Il avait fini par laisser glisser les choses et de les accepter. Quant à Scott, il avait aussi droit à quelques remontrances, mais semblait avoir droit à un traitement nettement plus léger.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête avant d'engloutir sa première cuillerée sous le regard interrogateur de son père qui plia soigneusement le journal avant de le poser près de la boîte de céréales. Stiles fixa son bol de lait, la cuillère toujours en bouche avant de soupirer.

Même s'il avait des appréhensions pour sa première journée de travail, que son ventre était tiraillé dans tous les sens, qu'une boule d'angoisse s'était bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au professeur de Chimie. Il revivait la scène dans les couloirs de l'école à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce moment où il avait bousculé son professeur et que par un semblant de miracle, il avait échappé à au moins une journée de retenue. Il l'aurait mérité ; après tout, il n'avait pas regardé où il allait.

Tout comme Harris.

Stiles poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de s'accouder d'un air songeur et de poser la tête sur sa main gauche. Il aurait voulu avoir le cran de se rendre au bureau du Shérif, de farfouiller la base de données, de trouver la nouvelle adresse de Harris et de s'y rendre. Même si Stiles connaissait déjà son immeuble, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il trouvera le bon appartement ; même avec le nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres dans le hall d'entrée. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à frapper à toutes les portes jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne, cependant, cela n'aurait pas été une solution ; surtout s'il tombait sur le gardien et que ce dernier le fichait dehors.

Arrivé à l'appartement du professeur, il lui aurait rendu le téléphone et ce dernier aurait fait de même avec le sien. Après un silence pesant comme celui qui avait régné dans la Jetta noire, Stiles aurait souri bêtement avant de prendre congé non sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit au chimiste. Ce dernier lui aurait lancé ce regard abasourdi, comme celui qu'il lui avait décoché après sa question totalement idiote sur le changement de lunettes avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Si Stiles avait eu un peu plus de courage… et surtout, une voiture en état de fonctionnement sous la main comme celle de la mère de Scott ou même celle de Lydia…

Oui, si seulement Stiles avait eu un peu plus de courage, il n'aurait pas passé le reste de la nuit à se battre contre ses angoisses sur les possibles conséquences de cet échange anecdotique. Avait-il lu ou non les messages de Scott ? Était-il au courant que le meilleur ami du fils du shérif était un loup-garou ? Que Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek et Peter l'étaient eux aussi ? Que Lydia semblait être _quelque chose_ , mais que pour le moment, cela ne semblait pas être inquiétant ? Et que si jamais les choses se passaient mal, il fallait compter sur le père d'Allison, chasseur de loups-garou et autres créatures surnaturelles ?

Que Derek était devenu un Alpha et qu'il transformait les gens en loups-garou… ?

Peut-être que le chimiste était déjà au courant de cela et que tout comme Stiles, il était impliqué sans vraiment y penser. Que cela ne changerait absolument rien à sa manière d'être et de réagir à la seule présence de l'adolescent dans les parages.

Stiles avala le reste de son lait avant de remettre machinalement la cuillère en bouche. Ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou pas faire dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait qu'à rendre le portable au chimiste avant de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée. Il ne lui parlera pas. Il ne lui posera pas la question sur les messages. Il ne lui avouera pas avoir fouillé _honteusement_ son téléphone — il était fort probable qu'il s'en doutât — et surtout, il ne restera pas plus de vingt secondes dans la classe.

Entrer. Saluer. Déposer le téléphone sur le bord du bureau. Reprendre le sien. Remercier. Tourner les talons. Se précipiter dehors et rejoindre Scott.

Facile. _Très facile_.

Stiles avait du courage, quelques parts caché entre son envie de frapper Jackson avec sa batte de baseball juste sur le nez pour défigurer son visage si angélique, son envie d'arracher les crocs de Derek avec une pince dès qu'il arborait ses yeux rougeoyants et cet air agressif propre aux Alphas et sa simple envie de s'évanouir sous l'effet d'un stress intense dès que Harris le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes d'un air sévère et méprisant tout cela, car il avait parlé un peu trop fort en classe ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait décrété que la seule présence de l'hyperactif au sein de son cours l'indisposait au plus haut point.

Si tout se passait comme Stiles le prévoyait, il n'aurait pas le temps de provoquer une catastrophe et de se retrouver en retenue le jour de son nouveau travail. Tenir sa langue. Faire profil bas. Et éviter de croiser le professeur dans les couloirs.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passait mal, pas vrai ?

Portant ses habits civils, le père de Stiles se leva de sa chaise, tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent d'un geste affectueux et se dirigea vers le salon non sans faire remarquer qu'il était bientôt l'heure de l'amener à l'école et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Stiles cligna des yeux d'un air abasourdi, comme si la perspective d'être amené à l'école en ce jour était tout à fait absurde avant d'acquiescer vivement. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, déposa le bol et la cuillère dans l'évier avant de ranger la boîte de céréales dans l'armoire. Il resta planté quelques instants devant le plan de travail, fixant les quelques éraflures des à des coups de couteau un peu maladroits du passé. Il caressa bien malgré lui la surface du bout des doigts et des souvenirs de sa mère défunte lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Il la revoyait debout à cet emplacement en train de découper de la viande avec un large sourire pour son fils. Elle lui faisait remarquer d'une voix douce qu'il était encore trop petit pour tenir un couteau et que le dîner allait être bientôt prêt.

Stiles se donna une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment ni le jour pour avoir ce genre de pensées nostalgiques et déprimantes.

Et s'il demandait à Scott de rendre le téléphone à sa place ? Bien entendu, le loup-garou sera mis au courant de ce petit incident sans pour autant livrer tous les détails étranges comme cette sensation quand le professeur lui avait effleuré les cheveux après leur bousculade ou la crise de fou rire dans le garage devant le regard interdit du chimiste. Demander à Scott de faire le sale boulot était peut-être une idée idiote, mais une idée idiote qui pouvait fonctionner.

C'était une solution parmi tant d'autres. Le plus important était de rendre le téléphone, pas _qui_ le rendait, n'est-ce pas ?

 _N'est-ce pas, Stiles_ _?_

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin avant de donner un faible coup de poing sur le plan de travail, juste à côté des rayures avant de faire volte-face. Pour l'heure, il monta dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires et vérifia par deux fois si le téléphone était toujours dans sa poche. Après avoir rejoint son père sur le pas de la porte, Stiles sortit machinalement l'appareil pour consulter l'écran à la recherche de l'icône annonçant un nouveau message. Il leva un sourcil intrigué en apercevant le nom de l'expéditeur avant de secouer la tête.

Bon sang, pourquoi le Coach lui envoyait des messages _même_ si tôt le matin ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre que Harris arrive sur son lieu de travail et l'aborde dans la salle des professeurs ?

Le shérif ferma la porte d'entrée derrière son fils qui tenait le portable le long de sa cuisse, son sac à dos sur une seule épaule. Il se retourna mécaniquement vers son père, marcha à reculons vers la voiture du Shérif avant de soupirer et de tourner sur lui-même.

Après avoir pris place côté passager, Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil au téléphone d'Adrian Harris. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il toucha l'écran avec le pouce au niveau de la notification de message.

Son père claqua la portière, mit le contact avant de saisir sa ceinture de sécurité et de se tourner vers son fils pour lui demander d'en faire de même. Il se figea sur place, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le visage blême de l'adolescent dont le regard ne semblait pas quitter le téléphone entre ses doigts frêles et tremblants. Stiles eut un petit rire amer presque inaudible.

« La bonne blague, susurra-t-il tandis que son père démarra la voiture. »

L'hyperactif boucla sa ceinture et, avec un sourire ironique, il rangea le téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il savait depuis le début que lire les messages du professeur n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était plus fort que lui, une sorte de curiosité maladive. Il entendait déjà la voix moralisatrice de Scott à ce sujet avec une expression presque désolée sur le visage :

« Déjà, tu n'aurais jamais dû garder ce téléphone portable avec toi toute une nuit. Ensuite, cela ne te regardait en rien ce qui s'y trouve. »

Oui, Scott aurait raison sur toute la ligne : les messages étaient privés et son père passait son temps à lui casser les oreilles au sujet de la vie privée et du fait qu'il écoutât toujours la radio de la police pour être au courant des affaires un peu juteuses même si pour l'heure, Stiles n'avait plus vraiment envie de meurtre ou de corps mystérieusement coupés en plusieurs morceaux. Il désirait une année tranquille dans cette ville _presque_ tranquille. Il avait fait la promesse à son père de ne pas provoquer inutilement ses professeurs — surtout Harris — et de garder ses distances dans tout ce qui était enclin à lui donner des idées totalement surréalistes (attacher Jackson dans un fourgon de la police et de le laisser en pleine forêt faisait partie de ce genre d'idée). Il devait tout faire pour ne plus avoir des remarques sur son comportement, ne plus avoir de retenues — même si de ce côté, ce n'était pas vraiment lui le responsable. Du moins, pas pour _toutes_ les retenues.

Avant même d'être arrivé aux abords de l'école de Beacon Hills, le jeune homme en avait assez de cette journée. Il n'avait aucune envie de déambuler dans les couloirs à la recherche de Scott pour le prochain cours ou de manger la nourriture indigeste de la cantine. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être accoudé au bord de son pupitre d'un geste nonchalant à observer le professeur de Mathématiques expliquer certains principes complexe d'Algèbre. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en cours d'Histoire et de s'endormir à moitié sur les conflits ayant amené à la guerre de Sécession. Il n'avait aucune envie de se changer pour la séance de Sport où il devra escalader un mur avec comme soutien Scott qui le tiendra d'une main en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait aucune _once_ d'envie de supporter le « coaching » un peu musclé du Coach sur son endurance catastrophique et finir sur la énième anecdote sur la vie tumultueuse du professeur d'économie.

Non. Stiles avait juste envie de sécher les cours et de se rouler en boule dans sa couette et d'en sortir seulement après la fin de l'hiver.

Il savait pertinemment bien que le réel problème était qu'il ne voulait pas cette « confrontation » avec Harris même s'il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une petite conversation polie et qu'il pourra tourner les talons sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir ou de lui adresser la parole ou un semblant de regard en biais. Du moins, il n'en avait _plus aucune envie_.

Pas après ce stupide message sans doute anodin qu'il avait reçu de la part du professeur Finstock — du moins, il avait _lu_ ce stupide message. Avoir mal compris ? Stiles était persuadé du contraire : il avait _très_ bien compris. Le Coach n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien laisser couler les choses, se dire qu'après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Harris si le Coach avait envoyé ce message. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien en vouloir à ce dernier plutôt qu'au chimiste. C'était même la chose la plus logique qu'il soit, mais Stiles était l'être le moins logique de Beacon Hills. Peut-être était-il plus facile de haïr et d'en vouloir à Harris plutôt qu'au professeur d'économie ?

Ou peut-être que Stiles avait eu besoin d'une raison suffisante pour éviter de chercher à comprendre le comportement récent du chimiste ? Ou simplement pour le sortir de son esprit ? Une raison bien puérile, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre ni à se justifier.

Il se trouvait tellement ridicule de lui avoir avoué qu'il ne le détestait pas. C'était un fait avéré : il ne détestait pas du tout son professeur de Chimie alors que son père en était persuadé et même Scott le pensait. Même Lydia et Allison. C'était même étrange de la part de l'adolescent de n'avoir ressenti aucune haine pour cet homme qui semblait avoir quelque chose contre lui. Comme si c'était _physique_ et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le remettre sur le droit chemin par des retenues interminables et des sarcasmes durant ses cours.

Et ce message envoyé hier soir comme quoi Harris ne le détestait pas non plus. Stiles avait du mal à le croire et pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que le professeur ne mentait pas. S'il ne le détestait pas, pourquoi s'en prendre constamment au jeune homme ? Pourquoi hier n'avait-il pas sauté sur la multitude d'occasions pour le coller pour un mois ? Avait-il vraiment décidé du jour au lendemain que ce serait judicieux de lui fiche la paix ?

Ah ! La bonne affaire…

Stiles sortit de la voiture stationnée à quelques mètres du perron de l'école. Il fit un signe de la main à son père qui en fit de même avant de redémarrer la voiture et de se faufiler entre celles des autres parents en train de déposer leur précieuse progéniture. L'adolescent réajusta la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et soupira d'exaspération en basculant la tête en arrière.

Il y avait certes des alternatives à tout cela : demander à Scott ou même à Lydia de lui rendre un service avec cette histoire de portable. Glisser ce dernier dans le casier du chimiste dans la salle des professeurs, près du bureau du proviseur de l'établissement et pour ce qui était de son propre téléphone, il se disait qu'il pouvait très bien s'en passer jusqu'au lendemain matin tout en suggérant à ses amis d'éviter de lui bombarder de messages ou d'essayer de l'appeler.

Tout cela était ridicule. Tout cela pour un stupide message. Et à tête reposée — ainsi que bien plus tard, devant l'air circonspect de Derek Hale à la fête du Nouvel An pendant l'explication de ce passage, il trouvera sa réaction exagérée et puérile.

Pour l'heure, il avait juste envie qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il arpenta les couloirs sans faire attention aux autres élèves autour de lui. Il ignora le sourire d'Allison en train de le saluer avec Lydia juste à côté de leurs casiers. Il ignora tout aussi sèchement Erica qui lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste affectueux tandis qu'elle rejoignait Boyd et Isaac se trouvant devant la classe de Mathématiques. Isaac arborait un air fatigué, comme si la pleine lune était pour ce soir. Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc de la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Derek Hale un peu plus tôt. L'Alpha lui avait fait comprendre d'un grognement menaçant qu'il devait retourner en cours sous peine de représailles quelque peu violentes. L'orphelin avait acquiescé en promettant à son chef de meute qu'il ne séchera plus un seul jour d'école. Derek n'avait pas su déterminer si les battements effrénés du cœur de son Beta étaient dus au stress d'avoir été remis sur le droit chemin par l'Alpha ou si cela ne révélait qu'un mensonge éhonté.

Stiles se plaça devant son casier, l'ouvrit dans un geste lent et mécanique avant de bloquer devant ses manuels et autres babioles entassés. Il prit ses affaires et referma le tout non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois d'exaspération. Il parcourut les alentours du regard tout en enfouissant ses livres dans son sac à dos. Scott n'était pas encore arrivé. Il aperçut au loin Danny discuter avec un camarade de classe. Jackson n'était pas encore là non plus. Tant mieux. Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa belle gueule. Il tâta la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier que le portable était toujours à sa place avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Il retournait à son plan initial : Entrer. Saluer. Déposer le téléphone sur le bord du bureau. Reprendre le sien. Remercier. Tourner les talons. Ne pas se retourner. Ne surtout pas se retourner. Et sortir de la classe.

Il se donna quelques gifles des deux mains sur les joues pour se remettre les idées en place et se força d'afficher un air détendu.

Un message anodin. C'était juste un message comme tant d'autres.

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte de la salle de Chimie. Par la petite fenêtre de la porte, il pouvait observer Harris effacer le tableau. Il fronça les sourcils quand ce dernier arrêta son geste juste au-dessus de l'exercice de Stiles. Le professeur hésita quelques instants avant de soupirer et d'effacer lignes et lettres qu'avait tracées la main tremblante de l'adolescent. Quand il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de la craie qu'il avait sur les doigts après avoir noté la date au tableau, tout en haut à droite comme à son habitude, Stiles entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Sans s'annoncer, il referma la porte derrière lui, la tête baissée.

Intrigué, Harris le suivit du regard tandis que le jeune homme se rapprochait du bureau professoral en traînant des pieds.

Stiles haussa les épaules avant de lever la tête vers le professeur qui le dévisagea avec ce regard ahuri, les lunettes au bord de son nez, qui lui donnait un air _adorable_ selon le fils du Shérif.

Adorable. Vraiment _n'importe quoi_ , Stiles.

Lentement, Stiles sortit le téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et le posa sur le bord du bureau. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, recula de quelques pas avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de taper dans un caillou imaginaire.

Les yeux du professeur passèrent de la tête baissée de l'adolescent au téléphone posé près de ses manuels d'enseignant.

« Il est rechargé, murmura Stiles en le désignant du menton. »

Selon le plan de l'adolescent, Harris devait maintenant lui rendre son téléphone. Cependant, le professeur continuait à le dévisager sans même songer un seul instant de sortir le téléphone du jeune homme de sa veste et de le remettre à ce dernier.

« Vous avez une mine épouvantable, Stilinski. »

Stiles eut du mal à réfréner un rire sans joie, se contentant d'un rictus ironique avant de secouer lentement la tête.

« En quoi est-ce important ? voulut savoir Stiles en fuyant son regard, préférant se tourner vers la porte de la salle de classe.

— C'est une remarque, expliqua doucement le chimiste en sortant le portable de sa veste sans lâcher l'adolescent du regard.

— Remarque futile. »

Harris posa le téléphone près du sien. Stiles récupéra son portable sans demander son reste. Il fit volte-face et avant même d'avoir fait un pas en direction de la porte de la salle, le professeur lui agrippa fermement le poignet. Stiles se tourna vers le chimiste et lui lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et rempli de reproches. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration légèrement haletante, il tira sur son bras pour le libérer, mais le professeur tint bon sans chercher à lui faire de mal.

« _Quoi, professeur_ ? grogna Stiles entre ses dents. »

Harris le dévisagea un moment, scandant son visage. Il soupira et lâcha le poignet du fils du Shérif qui s'empressa de le masser plus machinalement que nécessaire.

« Vous allez être en retard à votre premier cours, fit simplement Adrian. »

Stiles aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'il serait certainement en retard si le professeur lui agrippait le bras de cette manière, mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la classe. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers Harris qui avait déjà rangé son téléphone dans sa veste :

« Au fait, monsieur Harris, juste comme cela, fit Stiles d'une voix mielleuse. Remettez mon "bonjour" au Coach. »

Le principal intéressé se figea et avant qu'il eût le temps de répliquer quelque chose, l'adolescent ajouta sur le même ton :

« Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi d'être salué par le pire joueur de sa carrière d'enseignant et qu'il trouvera à nouveau un moyen de vous demander de me foutre en retenue juste pour éviter que je lui pourrisse l'existence durant le premier match de la compétition. Ce serait bête que vous ne lui rendiez pas ce petit service, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles sortit non sans claquer la porte derrière lui, laissant Harris la mine déconfite. Les mains moites et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il serra les dents et se précipita vers la salle où il devait avoir Mathématiques. Il croisa Jackson qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à discuter avec Scott.

Avec Scott ?!

Stiles s'arrêta net pour les observer, bouche bée. Jackson et Scott semblaient discuter _tranquillement_ juste à un mètre de la porte de la classe. Et l'air totalement niais de son meilleur ami semblait lui renvoyer l'idée absurde qu'il était plutôt ravi de discuter avec son co-capitaine.

Très bien. Ils pouvaient bien discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Et même se marier et avoir une bonne portée de louveteaux qui viendra manger le pauvre Stiles les nuits de pleine lune. Stiles s'en moquait totalement.

Il se moquait totalement du fait que Harris n'ait pas réagi à sa sortie plutôt impolie. Il se moquait même totalement du fait qu'elle fût impolie.

Il se moquait totalement que les notifications de son téléphone révélaient que contrairement à l'adolescent, Harris n'avait pas lu un seul message et qu'il avait respecté sa vie privée.

Il se moquait totalement que son poignet récemment agrippé par Harris était étrangement brûlant.

Il se moquait totalement du fait que le chimiste se soit inquiété de sa mine épouvantable. Il se moquait totalement que dans un coin de son cerveau, ses neurones avaient trouvé ça plutôt inhabituel venant de la part d'Adrian Harris.

Il se moquait totalement de cette envie de frapper quelque chose de rage.

Si seulement Stiles pouvait se moquer du message absurde du Coach. Et si seulement Harris avait eu le temps de lui expliquer que c'était une habitude venant de Finstock et qu'il ne fallait pas en tenir rigueur. Surtout que, dans l'absolu, si Stiles avait pris le temps de remonter un peu plus leur conversation, il se serait aperçu que Harris le défendait et qu'il ne pliait pas aux exigences du Coach et que ce dernier avait tourné cela en dérision.

Si seulement Stiles pouvait apercevoir en ce moment Harris casser — peut-être de rage — un crayon rouge servant à ses corrections seulement avec le pouce et l'index tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait cru un seul instant que l'adolescent n'aurait pas l'audace de consulter ses messages privés.

Si seulement Stiles pouvait calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et faire disparaître le poids dans son estomac.

Si seulement Stiles pouvait mordre à sang sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses larmes, il n'aurait pas à enfouir la tête dans ses bras frêles tandis que le professeur de Mathématiques faisait l'appel.

Si seulement Stiles avait pu écouter un seul conseil de son père : le respect de la vie privée.

Mais Stiles se moquait totalement de tout cela.

Stiles se moquait totalement de Harris. Il pouvait bien le haïr, jouer avec ses nerfs, l'humilier, lui lancer des sarcasmes toute la journée. Il pouvait tout aussi bien le coller toute l'année et même jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Il s'en moquait totalement.

Si seulement Stiles pouvait s'en convaincre et si seulement il pouvait sortir le chimiste de son esprit juste assez longtemps pour retrouver un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même.

Oui, Stiles se moquait totalement d'Adrian Harris. Il pouvait bien faire l'appel froidement, s'en prendre à deux élèves qui avaient juste chuchoté pendant deux secondes, faire pleurer une des filles en lui lançant sèchement des sarcasmes sur sa capacité à réfléchir à un problème simple. Il pouvait tout aussi bien réfléchir à un moyen de parler de tout cela avec Stiles et de mettre les choses à plat tout en faisant grincer sa craie sur le coin en haut à gauche du tableau, faisant crisper toute la classe derrière son dos. Il pouvait tout aussi bien secouer l'adolescent et lui hurler dessus à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Il pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu.

Cela ne changera rien.

Rien du tout.


End file.
